Tales of Hogwarts- Elsa's story
by Phoenix 7.49
Summary: Elsa freezes herself in time along with her family. When Dumbledore sets her free, she goes to attend a wizarding school. And surprise surprise, it's Harry Potter's first year too! What will happen when these two unstoppable forces meet? Watch as Hogwarts witnesses the growth of two of the greatest magicians of all time! Things will never be the same!
1. Time Is Frozen

**_A/N:- I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! FROZEN GOES TO DISNEY AND HARRY POTTER GOES TO J.K. ROWLING._**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

A nine year old Elsa sat in her room, watching the snowstorm outside. Any other person would have dismissed it as an ordinary winter storm, but to the princess, it was a constant reminder of how much destruction she could cause. Elsa was no ordinary princess, for she had been born on the winter solstice, and had been born with the power of winter- creating ice and snow and bending it to her will, drastically lowering the temperature of her surroundings at a moment's notice, and she was sure that one day, she would be able to create entire snowstorms. Her tenth birthday was a week away, and every year, on that day, she had to focus harder than ever to keep her powers in check. It seemed as if the winter solstice exponentially increased her power. She had a hard time controlling it, even before the accident. As the snowstorm continued, Elsa felt strength coursing through her body, more than ever before. She was beginning to doubt for how long she could keep this up. The troll king had said that her power would continue to grow, and her increased connection with the storm outside gave testament to his words.

She could _feel_ the storm all around Arendelle. She could even give the exact size of the storm and which areas would be most affected a week _before_ the storm struck. She had known that there would be three avalanches today, of which the third was just occurring. She had, of course, tried to tell her parents of exactly what was going to happen, but they had ignored her. _Again._ And now they were paying the price. Elsa sighed and lay down on her bed, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to prevent her powers from escaping. It was difficult, but she managed it. Elsa was many things, and smart was one of them.

 _'This year will be my last. I will not be able to conceal it next year. My body won't be able to take the strain.'_ she thought. Elsa focused harder, and withdrew her senses so much that she failed to sense the three dozen figures that appeared out of nowhere on the outskirts of Arendelle.

The three dozen men and women were dressed in robes which would be very easily confused for Halloween costumes. The leader of the group was a forty year old woman with a demented look in her eyes, carrying a device made of pure gold in her hands. She put it in the folds of her robe, and drew out a wand. The other members of the group copied, each one drawing out his or her own wand.

"It worked" said the leader. Her voice rose to a shout which could be heard by the others even over the howling blizzard "Our mission is to capture princess Elsa. Under no circumstances is she to be wounded. Kill anyone who gets in the way. understood?!" The group bowed to her as a whole, and proceeded towards the castle. A malicious grin spread across the woman's face _'Soon, my father'_ she thought _'Soon, you will know vengeance. I will bring you the most powerful witch of all time, and you, the true dark lord, shall rule the world!'_

Elsa's head snapped out of her musings. This feeling…. There were two massive sources of power nearby, and they were headed straight for the palace. The first source of power consisted of about thirty people, and was enough to take out all the royal guards in no time. And as if that wasn't enough, the second source of power was a single person, thrice as more powerful as the first source and twice as powerful as Elsa herself. And this power was sending all of her instincts into fight or flight mode. Whatever that was headed for the palace was not friendly. Elsa suddenly felt a jolt run down her spine. The two sources, which were originally a dozen kilometers away were now suddenly in front of the castle gates. _'How is that possible?'_ Elsa's mind screamed. She wasted no time in throwing open her bedroom door for the first time in over two years, and rushed downstairs to the dining hall where she knew her family was having dinner. Whoever had come to the castle must have been after her, having found out about her powers somehow. Which meant that Anna was in danger. As she ran, Elsa tore off her gloves. _'I have to protect Anna'_ she thought _'No matter the consequences.'_

The king and queen were having a normal dinner. Well, as normal as it could get when dealing with royalty. The two monarchs were eating with perfect etiquette, as expected of royals, but princess Anna, on the other hand, was slouched over in her chair and was picking at her food despite being reprimanded about this several times. This was what every dinner had been like since the king and queen had decided that for Anna's safety, Elsa should stay in her room until she could control her powers.

So the next-to-last thing they expected was Elsa brutally throwing open the massive doors to the dining hall, resulting in several cracks appearing on the door. The last thing they expected was for Elsa to scream "Get down!" mere moments before a wall exploded, sending deadly debris flying in every direction. The king and queen most certainly would have died, had a wall of ice not sprung up in front of them, preventing any rubble from getting through.

The dust settled, and the three ordinary royals saw a group of three dozen robed figures coming in through a hole in the wall. There was the wall of ice which had saved their lives, and between them and the mysterious figures, there was Elsa. _Without her gloves._

"Elsa, what's going on? Where are your gloves?"

"I seriously don't think that this is a time to be worrying about my gloves!" Elsa shrieked. _'Seriously? I just saved his life and the first thing he does is yell at me about my gloves. No, Elsa this is not the time to get angry. Handling the intruders is a priority.'_ Elsa steeled her resolve and held her hands out in front of her in a defensive position. The group of intruders parted, and their leader walked through.

"Oh my, what have we here?" the woman said in a mocking tone "It seems as if our snow queen is just a child! This will be so much easier than expected!" A cruel smile spread across her face "Capture her."

On instinct, Elsa moved towards her family, which drew the attention of one of the intruders. "What would you have us do with her parents, M'lady?" he asked.

The woman's face lit up with an expression of pure joy before replying "I believe that they know of their daughter's powers, they have seen us, and they are mudbloods. So I see no reason to let them live. Finish them."

The queen chose that exact moment to scream "GUARDS!", and several things happened at once.

Numerous doors burst open simultaneously, revealing dozens of armored elite royal guards, brandishing spears, swords and crossbows.

"Kill them all!" the woman yelled, and brandished her own wand. The guards let off a volley of arrows, all of which were disintegrated midair with a single wave from the woman's wand. All of her followers drew their wands, and with multiple flashes of light, the whole dining hall exploded.

Elsa wasted no time. She saw her mother shielding Anna, and her father had drawn his sword. She rushed to him and grabbed his hand, then her mother's, and with the supernatural strength that the winter solstice gave her, she dragged them out of the castle.

"What's going on?!" The queen shrieked.

"No time to explain!" Elsa yelled. "Just get on a horse and go north!" She got a glimpse of Anna's tear-soaked face, and her determination grew. Elsa got on a horse behind her father and they were off. But just as they passed the gate, there was a distinct yell of "They're escaping!"

Elsa turned around and saw one of the intruders pointing his wand at her. A jet of red light shot out of the tip and headed straight for her. Elsa's powers reacted on instinct, surrounding her hands with a magical aura. The incoming spell bounced off her hands harmlessly, but Elsa's magic wasn't done yet. Elsa gathered her power in her hands to form a snowball, and shot it straight at the castle doors. The figure that had shot the spell didn't even move, which was his big mistake. The snowball exploded in midair, unleashing a massive wall of ice spikes, which pierced through his body and the castle. The resultant ice was so vast in quantity that it dwarfed the castle, titanic shards of ice piercing walls and bodies alike. And Elsa felt no remorse for what she had just done.

 _'They tried to kill Anna. They will pay. I will eliminate everyone who survived that little….. incident.'_

They rode continuously for two days, stopping only for changing horses. Few words were spoken, most of which were Elsa's, saying that they must continue. Finally, on the third day, they stopped for rest. The king and the queen were trying to sit as far away from Elsa as possible without her noticing. But with only four days to go until the winter solstice, nothing escaped Elsa's notice. Not even a rabbit which was hiding in a nearby bush. With the twitch of a finger, a blade of ice shot from the ground, instantly decapitating it. Elsa walked over and picked it up, inspecting it. It was a clean cut: the blade of ice had cleanly passed through flesh and bone. Elsa brought it back to their campsite.

"Elsa, we need to talk." her father said. Elsa nodded and sat down.

"What is going on?" the king asked, utterly exhausted. There was weariness in his voice, as if he hadn't slept in days, which is exactly what he had done.

Elsa sighed before saying "Apparently, they are after me. As for why, I have no clue."

Her mother took this as an opportunity to ask "Why are we heading north?" Most of the army is in the south and you know it. We also passed all the major safe houses. I know that you know this, but what are you planning?" Elsa decided to tell them the whole truth. She silently motioned towards Anna. The queen checked, and indicated that Anna was asleep. Once Anna's state of sleep was confirmed, Elsa told her parents her plan.

"These people are extremely dangerous. Even one of them could easily destroy the castle. They are after me, presumably to exploit my power. Given the level of strength that I have now, I could take on all of them, except for their leader. She is twice as powerful as I am, and much more deranged than the others. You could see it in her eyes." Elsa's parents nodded in agreement. Elsa continued "Which is the reason as to why we are heading north. The farther north we go, the colder it gets, meaning that with every mile we go north, the stronger I get. Also, if we can evade her until winter solstice, I'll be powerful enough to stop her. You see, every winter solstice, my power increases dramatically. With its power, I should be able to stop her easily."

Elsa's parents just gawked at her. Their ten year old daughter was talking about going to war single handed. King Agnarr had known men thrice her age who would run away at the sight of dogs.

 **"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"** both parents shouted in tandem "You are a ten year old girl, and we will not allow you to take on a madwoman, who also happens to be a witch, alone! You are too young to be coming up with war plans, let alone going to war yourself!"

"I'm too young to young to be destroying castles just by throwing a snowball, and yet, here we are." Elsa retorted.

"This plan is suicide, Elsa. As your mother, I simply have to forbid you from doing this." Queen Iduna said firmly.

"Mama, Papa," Elsa said "you are both known as great military generals who have beaten impossible enemies several times. This is war. Look at the situation. Not as my parents, but as king and queen. There is no way that all of us escape unscathed. They are witches and wizards, and are much faster than we are. We cannot run forever. If I don't face her in exactly four days, she will kill all of us. But if I do face her, then at least the three of you will survive. If she is more powerful than I am, then I can destroy her by unleashing my full power."

Agnarr and Iduna looked as if they were about to protest, but they realized that their daughter was right. Parents were supposed to help their children, but there was nothing that they could do. Even being king and queen, they were powerless while fighting godly strength. If Elsa was telling the truth, she would have the power to move mountains. All the armies in the world would be unable to stop her. They had hidden their daughter from the world, trying to protect her. They had missed out on some of the most important years of her life, because they were trying to protect her. And now, they realized that there was nothing in the world that they could protect her from. Any danger that they could handle would be less than trivial for Elsa. And they stood no hope against something that could threaten Elsa. Their daughter had grown up. They hung their heads in shame. After all, what were mortals in a war between gods?

"All right." Agnarr said dejectedly. Iduna stayed silent.

"You had better come back Elsa." said the voice of a seven year old girl "or else I'll never forgive you." Elsa jumped ten feet in the air, which was spectacular, made even more impressive, considering the fact that she had been sitting when he had jumped. She gasped and looked at Anna, who was now awake, her green eyes wide and shining with tears. No one had realized that Anna had woken up.

"How much did you hear?" the king asked.

"I woke up when you were talking about not allowing Elsa to fight a witch." Anna said, sniffling. Both parents sighed. They had doubts from the beginning that they would be able to hide the truth from Anna, and that was before all the fiasco of the last three days. Now it was inevitable.

"I take it that you know about Elsa's powers, then?" Anna nodded and looked at Elsa, who was looking at the ground in shame, desperately trying to avoid eye contact with her sister. Every time she saw the streak of white hair on her sister's head, a massive surge of guilt swept through her. She could never look Anna in the eye, knowing what she had done to her sister. The one thing she could never forgive herself for.

"Why can't you just stop her with your full power first instead of using it in the end, Elsa?" Anna asked. Elsa had quite confidently mentioned that she could stop that witch with her full power. That woman was evil, and it made no sense to hold back.

Elsa smiled grimly, then looked at her parents before saying "Unleashing so much power will be too much for my body to handle. I think I can manage for five seconds, but after that, well…, I'll explode." There were shocked gasps from everyone. Elsa continued "Also, it is dangerous. I can barely control myself now. If I release my power, I could hurt you. I can't. Not again." Elsa's voice cracked at the last sentence. Memories of her loss of control from three years ago came to her mind. She shook her head and looked up to see Anna in tears.

"What do you m-mean, Elsa?" Anna said in between sobs "Is that why.."

"QUIET!" Elsa whisper-shouted, as she felt something in the air change. It was as if a wave of energy was travelling through the air. She quickly willed the snow to rise and cover their campsite. Once she felt it pass, she let the snow fall back into its original position.

"We must leave. NOW." she said. There was no comment on that. Elsa picked up the decapitated rabbit that she had killed earlier and put it in one of the bags hanging from the saddle of one of the horses. The four of them quickly mounted their horses and left.

 **-FOUR DAYS LATER, ELSA'S BIRTHDAY, WINTER SOLSTICE. 15 MINUTES TILL MIDNIGHT-**

Elsa was walking up a mountain, with her parents and sister in tow. They had not been able to have a single conversation since the spell which was cast four days ago. Elsa had felt the magic everywhere, but with enough focus, she was able to exclude herself and a small volume around her from its effects. Partially. While she may have been able to completely negate the spell on herself, doing so for her family would be more difficult, and she would not risk complex magic on them, especially not during winter solstice. She would not risk Anna's life ever again. As a result, none of them could talk. The whole four days, Elsa had been the only one talking. She slept through the days, and stayed up at night to prevent Anna's whimpers from being detected by the spell.

The thought only served to make Elsa angrier. _How dare she. How dare that woman give MY Anna nightmares. I swear to God, I will make her pay._ At this point, Elsa's thought process stumbled. This wasn't like her. She wouldn't want to kill someone in cold blood, ever. She doubted that she would have been able to. Until last week, she had thought that people would only die due to her losing control; never due to her _actively_ murdering someone. The realization was disturbing. She was herself, yet not herself.

Elsa shook her head. "This should be enough." Elsa said. They were on a cliff, overlooking a majestic valley. She looked at her family. "Take cover." she said "This ends today." With that, she dropped the magical guard that had surrounded them. She felt the foreign magic detect her. There was no turning back now. King Agnarr and Queen Iduna took Anna and hurried to a nearby abandoned cave. Elsa reigned in her magic, holding back its endless flow for the right moment. After all, she couldn't afford to waste any. Only ten minutes remained till the moment of winter solstice. Elsa was full of power. More so than ever. Keeping it back was hard.

 _Stay down, will you? In a few minutes I'll let you out as much as you want._ That seemed to quell the internal storm for a while. Elsa cracked her knuckles. She looked up to see several airborne …things… trailing black smoke headed towards her. This was it. The final showdown was about to begin.

Twenty figures materialized around her with loud cracks. She was surrounded. _Only twenty. Did I really kill that many?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when the woman walked up to her.

"Well well well, princess" she said with a sneer "I might have underestimated you. At least I can thank you for eliminating the weaklings among my group. But I have to admit, you are strong. You managed to hide yourself from a detection charm cast by the wand of destiny, even while I have complete mastery of it. I disarmed Harry Potter and won it from him, and the fool didn't even realize the consequences until it was too late." she cackled. It sent shivers down Elsa's spine. Heh. Shivers. The princess of winter was shivering. The woman continued speaking "You managed to give me a fair bit of excitement. So I will make unto you a proposition: join me. Come with me. Help my father win the war."

Elsa raised her eyebrows "And what would I gain from this proposition?" Elsa asked.

The woman grinned and said "The world, princess. You are the most powerful witch ever known, even more than your great-great grandmother. Which is why I am asking you. Will you help my father, the dark Lord Voldemort, in his noble cause of eliminating the unworthy?" _Her great-great grandmother? The fabled Queen Ingrid? The legendary ice queen who single-handedly vanquished ten armies? The one who had the exact powers that I have? Until now ,I only thought it to be a scary bedtime story. But apparently not._

Elsa thought of Anna. Clearly, the woman in front of her deemed Anna unworthy. Elsa chuckled.

"Something funny?" the woman asked, all playfulness draining from her voice.

"Did you prepare that speech, or was it on the spot?" Elsa said with a smirk of her own. "Because that was one good speech!"

The woman growled "I said, will you join us? I offer you the world and all its riches. Anything you want! I only ask you to pledge your allegiance to my father."

 _Five minutes to go._ Elsa thought. _Time to end this._ "Let me make a proposition of my own." Elsa said. The woman looked at her curiously. "You repair my kingdom, heal all injuries, and then go back to wherever you came from." Elsa shifted her form, and got into a fighting stance. "I will give you this one chance to leave. If you do not accept my terms, I cannot promise that you will survive."

The woman laughed a maniac laugh. "Do you know who you are threatening? I am the Augurey! Master of pain, Queen of snakes, Empress of torture! Just who do you think you are child, to be able to threaten ME?!"

"Oh, no one." Elsa said, gathering energy in her body. The moment was only seconds away. "Just the most powerful witch ever known." And with that, she threw her hands forward, and unleashed all her power. The battle had begun.

Elsa quickly targeted those on the cliff. Ice seemingly rose out of the ground, snapping wands and pushing people off the cliff. A wall of ice rose behind Elsa to protect her from the barrage of spells that came from behind. The wall was destroyed instantaneously. Then, Elsa did something of which she had no knowledge. She punched the snow on the ground, and three large snowballs popped out of the ground, along with two normal-sized ones. They came together to form a …. _snowman? What the huh?!_

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" it explained smiling up at the Augurey. She snarled and blasted the snowman to bits. _Wait, I created Olaf? How on earth did I bring him to life? Never mind that. If you did it once, you can do it again, Elsa. Now, for something more practical…_ Elsa snapped out of her thoughts. She punched the snow-covered ground, and this time, a monstrous beast rose out of the ground. It was made entirely of snow and ice. It was twenty feet tall, and its eyes were lit with a blue glow. One eye glowed light blue, and the other, dark blue. The Augurey sent an explosive blast at it. The creature moved its arm impossibly fast and blocked the spell. Its arm exploded, but the snow rose from the ground to form a new one.

"STAY AWAY!" it roared in its monstrous voice. Before swatting a wizard like a mosquito.

Elsa was dealing with her own problems. She jumped and turned her whole body horizontal to avoid being hit by two spells which missed her by inches. She landed on her right foot, and performed a kicking motion with her left. A hailstorm of sharp icicles soared towards her opponents. Some of them blocked the assault. The others didn't. She dashed forwards impossibly fast, using the power of the winter solstice. She punched a woman so hard that she was sent flying off the mountainside. She felt a surge of energy close to her, and whirled around to the right. A man was standing right behind her, his wand inches from her face. He shot a spell at her, but he failed to notice the inhumanly fast left fist which **punched the spell** and went on unaffected to crush his wand and then his ribs. Elsa was already fighting her next opponent before he fell to the ground.

 _One minute. I have to hurry._ Elsa noticed that there were only four opponents left. She knelt in a sprinting position and blasted off forwards, bringing a wave of snow with her. Her magical aura intensified, causing all spells to bounce off her harmlessly. She formed icy armor on her body and kicked a man in the head, which was followed by a brutal crunching noise. Swords of ice grew from her hands and she simultaneously stabbed two opponents. The last one was washed away by the avalanche, and was killed instantly. Elsa relaxed, only to be shocked when a massive explosion went off behind her. Elsa had forgotten the last and deadliest opponent who had just blasted her abominable snowman to bits. _Fifty seconds._

"Not bad for a princess." the Augurey said "But you'll have to do much better than that!"

Suddenly, Elsa felt an alarming rise in power coming from the woman. _No.. more precisely, her wand._ Indeed, the wand was emitting more power than Elsa could have expected. The wand began to glow.

"I've been holding back for too long!" the insane woman screeched "No more! I shall destroy everyone you love in front of you! **CRUCIO!** " Elsa was hit by a wave of pain, far more intense than she could handle. She screamed, causing dozens of avalanches everywhere.

"NO! Elsa! Leave her alone you monster!" a voice screamed. Elsa immediately stopped screaming and looked to her right, where the voice had come from. The Augurey followed suit, and an evil smile spread across her face. _No. Anna, no. Why didn't you stay safe?_

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed "GET BACK!"

The Augurey walked towards Anna, not letting go of her hold on Elsa for a moment. "Well, if it isn't the little sister" she said in a mocking tone "So, why do you think I should stop causing your big sister pain, little one? What are you going to do a.." but she was cut off by the sensation of a tiny fist making contact with her leg. Her eyes widened. Then, her look of surprise was immediately replaced with one of pure anger. " You filthy mudblood! How dare you touch me!" she kicked Anna in the stomach, sending her flying back. The king and queen immediately rushed forward and caught their daughter and began to retreat into the cave again, shielding their daughter from this madwoman.

The Augurey laughed. "And so the family reveals itself! Maybe I should kill these maggots, just to break your resolve, princess" she said, looking back at Elsa, who was still incapacitated with pain. She directed her wand at the king, queen, and their daughter, planning to kill all three of them with a single killing curse. **"AVADA KEDAVRA!"** she screamed, a massive beam of green light shooting out of her wand. But the instant she uttered the incantation, she froze. She had just cast a curse, which meant that her hold on Elsa was broken, which meant that….

Elsa immediately felt the pain fall away. She could see the green energy bursting out of the wand. _Fifteen seconds._ Elsa drew on all the power she could muster, and then, she shot forth faster than a spell, and deflected the green bolt, even though it had to travel five feet and Elsa had to travel fifty. "Get back!" Elsa yelled at her parents. She formed and threw a snowball at their feet, which quickly formed a protective cocoon around them. _Ten seconds._ She turned around to see the Augurey floating in midair. Elsa stood in the mouth of the cave, gaping in shock.

 **"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"** The Augurey shrieked. She looked at Elsa with the evilest look that almost made the young girl wet her pants. **"THIS ENDS NOW!"** _One second._ Elsa unleashed all the bonds on her power. But as it rose up in her, she also felt something else.

 _An undeniable killing urge._

Elsa saw the Augurey flying straight towards her, wand at the ready _._ Elsa's eyes lit up from the inside- the left eye glowed light blue while the right eye glowed dark blue.

 _No! I can't kill her! I will not be like her!_

The Augurey was a foot away from Elsa. That's when it happened. **_Solstice._** A huge amount of power exploded from Elsa. Countless ice shards riddled the Augurey's body. Elsa froze everything and everyone within a mile of her, including herself. And then, all was still, with Elsa's eyes still glowing in different shades of blue.

The valley quickly became known for its unforgiving storms. Few people went in, even fewer came out. There was no one in their right mind who would wander into the icy valley. And so it remained. For exactly one hundred and fifty years.

 **-ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY YEARS LATER[1990]-**

The tall man stepped into the valley of ice. He wore a long robe, had a long beard which had to be tucked into his belt, and half-moon spectacles. There was a presence here that had been quite astonishing that had been bothering him for years. The man's name was Albus Dumbledore, and he had finally decided to unravel the mystery of the icy valley.

He made his way to the centre of the storm, apparating short distances. What he saw amazed him. Massive spikes of ice, as tall as mountains, were pointed in every direction. The wizard made quick work of the ones that stood in his way. As he progressed further in, he began to notice bodies. Dead bodies, which had been brutally speared on icicles. He saw something on the left forearm of one of the bodies. He cautiously pulled the sleeve up, and was shocked to see that it was he dark mark. He examined the others. All of them were death eaters.

'What were so many of them doing here?' he asked himself. He made his way further in.

He soon ran into another obstruction. He could feel that he was getting close. He dissipated the ice, only to find a woman whose body had been destroyed by ice. In her outstretched hand was…

"Impossible.." Dumbledore breathed. It was his own wand! The Deathstick, the wand of destiny, the Elder wand, the very same one which he had won from Grindelwald so long ago. He picked it from the ice. Yes, there was no doubt about it. This was his wand. But he could sense that its allegiance had gone to someone else. Someone even deeper in the ice. He quickly got rid of more ice to find a young girl, who looked like she was ten years old, with one eye emitting dark blue light and the other emitting light blue light. And she was alive. As soon as Dumbledore freed her, the light in her eyes died out and she promptly fell asleep.

Dumbledore, however, was concerned with how a death eater had managed to gain allegiance of his wand. He melted all the ice surrounding the dead woman. He saw a glint of gold near her chest. He waved his wand, and the metal flew at him. He examined it closely. It was a time-turner. And it was a very powerful one, too. Emphasis on **was.** It had been completely annihilated by an ice spike.

Dumbledore decided to worry about that later, and focus on the girl for now. Dumbledore checked on her. She was breathing deeply, her heart rate was normal, and there were no life-threatening injuries. He gently picked her up, only to sense more life nearby. He thawed more ice and saw two adults shielding a young girl with their bodies. They, too, collapsed as soon as they were freed. Dumbledore quickly waved his wand, making all four mystery persons weightless. He quickly disapparated with them.

This was going to be difficult. If this young girl was the source of all this, Minerval would throw a fit. Harry Potter and an ice user in the same year? Dumbledore only smiled. Maybe this could work out in his favor. Harry Potter would need several amazing friends, and who could be more amazing than an ice user? The next year was going to be interesting indeed.

* * *

 **A/N:- So, what do you guys think? I feel sad that there is such a low number of harry Potter X Frozen fanfics where Elsa ever does anything awesome. Even with her super badass ice powers, she is rarely ever shown to surpass other ordinary wizards. So I decided to change that a bit. This Elsa won't be as powerful at the one from my main story [Elsa-Unknown Life], but she will still be very powerful. Don't worry, the final battle will not have her curb-stomping everyone. She wil meet her match... eventually.**

 **For now, R &R- Phoenix.**


	2. Back to the Future

**A/N:- I am not dead, and I am not planning to die anytime soon.**

 _Italics = Elsa's thoughts._

 **Disclaimer: If I actually owned ant of this stuff, don't you think that I would put this in the original story instead of fanfiction?**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 - BACK TO THE FUTURE.**

For as long as Elsa could remember, there had been only darkness. For as long as she could remember, there had been only two voices. One on them was her voice. The other was her voice, yet at the same time, not her voice. The other voice was destructive and manipulative. Her voice had been at war with it since the beginning of her memory. The other voice had started off extremely weak. That time felt like a million years ago. But over time, it had grown stronger. Elsa's voice would not suppress it. It wasn't like she couldn't. She could have crushed the other voice easily, she still could. But she wouldn't. Because she wasn't a killer. She remembered her first memory as swearing to herself that she would never kill again. _Again? I do not remember killing anyone. I do not remember anything apart from this eternity in darkness._

The other voice had terrified Elsa. It was everything she had worked against. It had even told her necessary information, and even of some of her past before the darkness. Elsa could instinctively tell when the other voice was lying, and that was extremely helpful. Problem was, it worked the other way to. Not only that, but it seemed as if her other voice could read her mind. That had been emotionally disturbing. When the voice was weaker, it had confronted Elsa about her past failures and had gloated over it. Especially about the incident with Anna. For some bizarre reason, that was the one thing Elsa had not forgotten. Elsa nearly had a mental breakdown, but had quickly noticed that the more panicked she became, she stronger the other voice got. She was more terrified of the voice than she was of hurting Anna. So she had fought. She had gotten over her fear of hurting Anna, and had focused on the voice. That day, Elsa changed. While she would always run from her fears rather than confront them head on, it was kind of impossible to run away from your own mind. Not that she hadn't tried. Now, the idea alone sounded stupid to her, but back then, she had panicked. She had quickly learned that the voice was always a step ahead of her. She had no choice but to face the greatest fear of her life.

Recently, something had changed. A little while ago, the darkness had changed. Elsa had begun to feel…..different. It was a good different. She had been able to feel beyond the darkness. It had also made the other voice much angrier. When Elsa had asked about it, the other voice had said that she was 'waking up', whatever that meant. She thought that at one point, she heard a little girl screaming her name, and at other times, she felt a powerful presence probing at her. A familiar presence which she couldn't put her finger on, except kinder. But the presence always made her feel uneasy, and she blocked it every time.

The darkness had begun to disperse. She could distinctively see red. It took a long time, but she eventually managed to open her eyes.

She was in a dimly lit white room, and was lying on a bed. Now, with the darkness gone, all her memories came back to her. Her playing with Anna, her hurting Anna, her protecting Anna, killing all those men and women, and especially, unleashing her fury at that woman. Elsa gasped in shock at what she had done, and tears began to flow from her eyes. Mustering all her strength, she managed to push herself up and sit straight. She scooted back and propped up her pillow so that she could lean on it. She stared at the ceiling and sobbed silently.

Only a minute after she had woken up, Elsa heard the door to her room opening. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and was shocked at how much effort it took her just to lift her hands. Then he stepped into view.

The man in question was very tall. He wore half-moon spectacles and a robe, and had a white beard so long that he had to tuck it into his belt. He wore a kind expression, but there was something about him that felt familiar in more ways than one. It took Elsa only a few seconds to recognize him as the same person who had been probing at her mind while she was asleep. The second way in which he was familiar was his aura of power. It was calmer and slightly weaker, but there was no mistaking it. It was the same power that the Augurey had wielded.

The man approached Elsa. She immediately shied away from him. "Hello." he said "My name is Albus Dumbledore. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Stay back." she whimpered "Please, leave me alone."

The man raised his hands in surrender. "I mean you no harm, my dear."

"You're lying. I can feel it. You have the same power as her. And she tried to kill Anna."

"Now, now. Let's not jump to conclusions just yet. I believe that the person you are talking about is highly unlikely to bother you ever again."

"You don't know her. She would have easily destroyed a mountain if I hadn't stopped her. She is more powerful than you are!"

"Exactly my point dear. I don't have to stop her, because you already did."

Elsa was gob smacked "I did what? How?"

"Elsa, dear, do you know what day it is?"

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Your family told me. Not to worry, they are safe and sound."

An expression of pure relief crossed over Elsa's face. She let out a sigh of relief and mumbled "They're okay!"

"Ahem. Elsa, do you know what day it is?"

"Well, I fought that woman on winter solstice. Why?"

"What year?"

"Pardon me?"

"In what year did you battle her?"

"This year, of course!"

"Today is the third of May."

"I WAS ASLEEP FOR FOUR MONTHS?!"

"Not quite. As I asked before, what year was it?"

"It was 1840. Why? This **is** 1841, isn't it?"

"My dear, this is the year 1991. I found you on the winter solstice of 1990. you had been frozen for exactly 150 years."

Elsa's thoughts came grinding to a halt. "One hundred and fifty years….."

"One more question. You are ten years old, are you not?"

Elsa nodded mutely, still dumbstruck.

"Well, apparently, your body has not aged at all. Someone might as well have found you a million years from now and you'd still be the same."

"Oh." Elsa said, her eyes unfocused. Suddenly, her head snapped up. "My family! Are they….?"

"No need to worry, they are still young and healthy. Although your power didn't affect them as much."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked, her voice filled with dread.

"Your family aged while they were frozen, but not quite significantly, especially considering for how long you have been frozen."

"How much? How much did they age?" Elsa asked, her voice trembling.

"Your family aged two years. They survived and grew on your power. In a way, you can say that you kept them alive."

Elsa slumped back in relief. She had originally imagine Anna to be a hundred-year old woman.

"However, there is something I must tell you about." Dumbledore said in a grave tone.

"What is it?"

"Your sister has been affected by your power in more ways than one."

"What do you mean? Is she okay? Are my mama and papa okay?"

"Do not worry dear, they are all just fine. Your parents woke up three months ago and your sister, two months ago."

"But what happened to her? You said that something happened to her." Elsa said, beginning to panic.

"Like I said, it is nothing serious. It is just that the minds of the young are easily affected. Your sister has lost two weeks of her memory. As a result, she doesn't know of your power over the winter elements. She only knows that bad people attacked her, and that her very powerful sister stopped them using magic so powerful that it froze them in time for a hundred and fifty years."

"She knows I have magic?"

"Yes. Your parents agreed on telling her that much. But she only thinks that you have ordinary magic, not ice powers."

"Why would you tell her that?!"

"That brings me to the second side effect. You see, while the minds of children are easy to influence, their bodies are also open to the greatest changes. Being in your presence for a hundred and fifty years has given her the power of magic. While she can never perform at your level, she will become a very powerful witch."

"Don't call her a witch!" Elsa snarled.

"Oh, my apologies. I forgot that you don't see the word 'witch' the same way we do. A witch is a female who is able to perform magical feats. We do not think of it as a curse. In fact, every magical girl strives to earn the title of 'witch.' I myself am a wizard, and my mother was a witch too."

"That is going to be difficult to get used to."

"I know. Several people have that problem."

The two sat in silence for a while. "So what now?" Elsa asked "What am I supposed to do now? I can't very well march into Arendelle and claim the throne after being missing for a hundred and fifty years. And I don't know how the world works now either!"

"I can help there." Dumbledore offered.

"How?"

You could come to my school. I am Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You could learn everything you need to know about magic, and your sister too."

"Really? There is a school for magic?"

"Not just one. There are hundreds of them spread across the world."

"Will I learn how to control my powers?!"

"That and more. You will be able to use them to their full potential, use them in ways that you haven't even thought of, and even how to use them in combat, although after seeing the state of the valley where I found you, you will have no need of that last one." Dumbledore said with amusement evident on his face and in his eyes.

Elsa suddenly looked down and started twiddling her thumbs. "Err…. Well….. you see, the thing is….I've never been to school before." The last part came out as barely a whisper.

Dumbledore just laughed. "Never mind that dear. From what your parents tell me, you are quite the scholar as it is. Not that it will be necessary, mind you. Magic schools are fundamentally different from muggle schools."

"Muggle schools?"

"Muggles are non-magical people. Your parents are muggles, and your sister was a muggle. Although try not to make that common knowledge. No muggle has ever been able to become a witch or wizard. It would be disastrous if anyone found out. But back to the point. While muggle schools require mathematics, magical schools focus on things like charms and spells. Although, knowing math is extremely helpful."

"That's even worse! I have no idea how to cast any spells except for exploding snowballs! I don't even have a wand!"

"Don't fret, princess. Honestly, I have never before had to tell someone to calm down so many times in a whole day, and you broke the record in less than ten minutes." Elsa blushed "Now, as I was saying, you needn't worry. All students start at Hogwarts when they are eleven years old, and most of them barely know how to do anything. Trust me, you'll do just fine."

Elsa buried her head in her hands and moaned.

"Are you all right?" Dumbledore asked.

"A hundred and fifty years. I, a hundred and sixty-year old girl, am going to school for the first time, with eleven year olds, all of whom can perform magic. It's just… quite a lot to take in."

"You handled it better than your family did. Your parents fainted, and your sister spent the first month trying to escape the hospital tying to, and I quote 'Get chocolate from over a hundred years in the future from the shop across the street.' She was also especially glad to know that she is now only half a year younger than you, biologically speaking. She said that now you won't be able to boss her around as much as you did when you were little."

Elsa stared at Dumbledore for a few seconds. Then a small giggle made its way past her mouth. Then some more. Within half a minute, Elsa was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes. That was just so _Anna_. Of course she would try to sneak out for chocolates. She could imagine Anna running after chocolates with dozens of doctors running after her. Dumbledore was chuckling too.

"So, can my sister go to your school with me?"

"Not exactly. She will go to Hogwarts, but she will be a year behind you."

"She's not going to be happy about that."  
"She wasn't. Sulked in her room for a week. I had to give her her weight in chocolate frogs for her to start talking again."

"Well, that's good. Can't have my baby sister in the same year as me, can I?"

"Ah, the joys of sibling rivalry." Dumbledore said, with a smile on his face, but for a second, Elsa thought she saw sadness in his eyes. She dismissed the thought.

"One more question." Elsa said.

"Yes, dear?"

"Why does your power feel exactly like that woman's? It's calmer and less sinister, but I can tell that it is the same."

Dumbledore sat up straight. He looked around the room. He drew his wand from his robes and flicked it. Immediately, the door sealed itself and the windows closed instantly, leaving the room in the dark. "Lumos maxima" Dumbledore muttered, and the room was lit by a light shooting out of the wand and hovering in the air.

"Listen carefully, Elsa. What I am about to tell you is information of which only two people are aware. Under no circumstances are you to share it with anyone, understood?" Dumbledore would normally not endanger a child by giving them such knowledge, but from what the girl's parents had told him, knowledge only made her stronger. Also, it was best not to leave someone like her in the dark. An ice-user, especially one as powerful as her could not be allowed to be manipulated by someone. And in a foreign world, in a foreign time, the only way to make sure was to give her all the knowledge that would not impede her growth or interfere with his plans.

Elsa noticed that the cheery headmaster had gone from happy to dead serious in a second. And she was quite intimidated by it. Her pale face illuminated by wandlight, she nodded.

"This is my wand." Dumbledore said, holding his wand in front of Elsa "And this is the wand which that woman used." He said, bringing out a wand which looked exactly the same, except for a crack along its length.

"What..?" Elsa began to ask, but was cut off.

"They are exactly the same, Elsa."

"So, what does that mean? What's the matter if they look alike?"

"It is more than just looking alike. They don't just look the same, they **are** the same. That woman you fought travelled back in time from the future, which should have been impossible. But somehow, she managed, or should I say will manage to get a hold of an incredibly powerful time-turner."

"That….. explains a lot, actually. Including their disastrous fashion sense. But I don't understand. What's so important about the wands being the same…. unless she took yours?"

"That's not the important part. What is important is that this is the most powerful wand in the world. This is the wand of destiny."

"So that's why….." but Elsa was cut off again.

"But that is not the worst of it. The wand can only have one true master. The wand chooses the most powerful witch or wizard to give its allegiance to."

"How does that work?"

"For the wand to choose a new master, its previous master has to be defeated. then, the wand belongs to the victor. While only disarming is sufficient, for thousands of years, people have killed for this wand. By some miracle, I managed to disarm a dark wizard and won the wand. Now, the woman you fought must have won it, because the wand has chosen a new master." Dumbledore looked expectantly at Elsa, waiting for her to figure it out.

 _So people have spent a thousand years killing each other for what? A stick? Why would they do such a thing? Does this mean that woman killed someone in order to gain it? And I killed her, which means…._ Elsa's thoughts came grinding to a halt as soon as realization crashed into her. Her eyes shot wide open and she turned to look at Dumbledore.

"Don't tell me" Elsa rasped "That I am the master of the most powerful wand in the world?"

"Yes. Which is why it is imperative that you never lose in battle. And if you do, win it back immediately."

"I…..I don't want it!" Elsa sobbed "I don't want something that has the blood of so many people on it! It is proof of what I did! I killed all those people, without regret! I'm a monster! I'm the last person who should have that kind of power, in addition to my own! Why me?!"

Elsa was crying by the time she finished. Dumbledore let her rest her head against him while she sobbed. It was five minutes before she stopped. "I…. I sho… _sniff…_ shouldn't have …. _sniff…._ killed them in cold blood!"

"What we should and shouldn't do, did and didn't do doesn't matter after it has been done. What is important is what you chose to do now."

Elsa looked up at him with shining eyes. He continued, staring off into space.

"I too, have made many, many horrendous mistakes. Maybe one day I'll tell you about them, but today has been sad enough. The point is, I learnt from my mistakes. I accepted that what I had done was wrong, and I started working from there, trying to atone for them. I am still working."

"I'm sorry." Elsa said and tried to give him a hug. Dumbledore patted her on the head.

"Elsa, do you by any chance know who that woman was and how she got the wand?"

Elsa immediately wiped away her tears and let go of Dumbledore, glad to have the subject changed.

"I think she called herself the Augurey. There was some nonsense about master of pain and torture, but she said she was the daughter of dark lord… something? I think it had something to do with mould."

"Voldemort?"

"Yeah, that's him. She also said something about winning the wand of destiny from someone…. I think she mentioned a hairy carpenter or something."

"Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, that's it." Elsa paused and reviewed the last two questions. "Wait, Voldemort and Harry Potter, how do you know them?"

"It's a long story. Although what you said has given me quite the surprise. I did not know that Voldemort had, or will have a daughter. I am also surprised that she will manage to defeat Harry, who will have somehow gotten his hands on the wand of destiny."

"You still haven't told me. How do you know those two?"

"Well, Harry Potter is going to be your classmate next year. And Voldemort is a very long story indeed. But seeing as your body is in no condition to move properly for the next few months, I suppose I can tell you. It began fifty years ago when…"

Dumbledore spent the next six hours telling Elsa the whole story of Voldemort:- About his mother, his development, his turning evil and muggle-hating, and eventually how he was stopped by Harry Potter. He left out the part about the horcruxes, though. There were some things that he didn't think she was ready for just yet. He also conveniently left out all of his own past. That was a story for another time. By the end of the story, Elsa was dumbstruck.

"So let me get this straight" she said "The most evil and most powerful dark wizard of all time was defeated by the power of love."

"Indeed. It also stopped the second most powerful one as well."

"Really? How?"

"I believe you know that better than anyone else. After all, your love for your family stopped her."

"Hold on, I thought she was just average! How on earth did I beat her? I was only ten!"

"That, Elsa, is because it was winter solstice, and the fact that your powers had been held back for over three years."

"I assume my parents told you about that as well." Dumbledore nodded. " So what if I had been holding my powers in? That couldn't make me stronger, could it?"

"While I would focus on first saying that suppressing your powers is wrong…."

"How could it be wrong?! They killed all those people!"

"….that is a conversation for another date." Dumbledore continued as if Elsa hadn't spoken at all "Right now, I will only focus on the less important facts. Because you held your powers back for so long, they gave you a temporary, but drastic rise in power."

"What do you mean?"

"Think of it as a dam. Your powers continuously generate stunning amounts of energy. Over the years, you kept on gathering energy, increasing your own power."

"So when I let it go, I was using three years' worth of power at once?"

"Close, but not quite." Elsa looked at him in confusion "The winter solstice gives you a massive increase in energy production. It is as if the flow of the river increases by a hundredfold. Not only that, but it also greatly amplifies the energy you already have stored. Which means that you survived out of pure dumb luck and coincidence."

"Nice to know that instead of my skills, I was saved by dumb luck." Elsa muttered dejectedly.

Dumbledore laughed "While many may think along the same lines, I have been through enough experiences to know that there is no such thing as coincidence."

"So, I had so much dumb luck that it is making even a non-believer such as you admit it."

"Your sister was right. You have no sense of humor."

"Wha..?"

"You do realize that I was joking when I credited your luck, don't you"

"But the way you said it seemed right. I had three years worth of power to multiply, and I had to get that huge increase in power at the exact moment."

"Which is why she was after you. Had she successfully managed to manipulate you, none of us would have stood a chance against you."

Elsa was silent.

" Everything will be fine now, trust me. Your family has adapted well enough to the modern world. And speaking of your family, I believe that someone wants to meet you" Dumbledore said. He waved his wand and all the windows opened. The door unlocked itself and Dumbledore put his wand away and stood up.

"Wait, professor, you forgot this!" Elsa said, holding up the cracked wand.

"It is not mine to forget. It has chosen you as its master, and will obey you until you are defeated." He put his hand on the doorknob. But he hesitated and turned around. "A word of advice. It seems that you have become quite the legend. Apparently a lot of the citizens of your kingdom saw your escape. You have quite the reputation, and you are also mentioned is schoolbooks."

"I WHAT?!" Elsa yelled.

"Being famous is not the problem. The problem will arise if anyone of less than pure intentions finds about your true identity. Plenty of people are aware that you are alive and have magic as well, mostly because your sister and parents showed up again, back from the dead, but all of them see you as their rightful queen, ice powers or no. They all admire you, especially after what you did to save them. You are their hero."

"Now that just makes me feel worse. I had to kill three dozen people. I shouldn't be forgiven. I don't deserve to be."

Dumbledore sighed "I will not argue now, you are tired as it is. But one day, I promise you that you will know that what you did was right."

"How was this all advice?"

"I believe that advice is just information. Anything else is coercion. I gave you information. It is your choice on how to act on it. I will not tell you what to do, for you must find your own path."

With that, he opened the door and walked out. Elsa stared after him until he turned a corner and disappeared. She looked down at the wand which he had left behind. She picked it up gingerly and examined it. She could feel its power easily. She could also feel the power connected to her. She held the wand in her right hand, like she had seen the professor do, but it didn't quite fit. So she transferred it to her left. Her left hand and the wand were instantly surrounded by a blue light. Elsa was so shocked that she nearly dropped the wand, but she held on out of sheer morbid curiosity. Ice began to spread over her hand, and it filled in the crack in the wand. The ice continued to spread, eventually creating a very sharp point just above the tip of the wand. Ice also expanded from just below the original wand tip for a few millimeters. Then, six more sharp spikes of ice emerged from the newly expanded ice, all pointing in the same direction as the first. They continued growing until they reached slightly above the first one.

Half a minute after it appeared, the blue glow faded away. The wand also felt very comfortable is Elsa's hand now. She tried to balance it on the newly created ice spikes. The six external spikes were level with each other, forming a perfect hexagon. The seventh point, which had formed first, was only two millimeters from touching the surface of the table. She released her hold on the wand, and it balanced perfectly. Now that her hand was not covering it, Elsa was quite surprised to see that there was barely any ice on the wand. The only places where there was ice was the tip and the crack which had now been filled. _Funny, I expected that the whole wand would be frosted over._ Elsa's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of padding feet, rapidly approaching. The pattern was familiar, but each step was significantly heavier than the last time she had heard it. She looked at the door, and saw Anna running towards her at full speed, with an expression of pure joy in her face. Elsa's face lit up with a smile as well, before remembering that she had a very sharp, very powerful wand in her hand. _Oh no. Need to hide the wand need to hide the wand need to hi… wha?!_ The wand had jumped out of her hand and had shot straight into the ceiling, where it impaled the stone and stayed there.

"ELSAAAA!" she heard Anna yell, before a mass of red hit her in full speed. Before she could realize what was happening, Anna had hugged her. Elsa just sat there looking nowhere in particular. She could not remember any time in her life when she had felt more happiness. Slowly, her own arms unconsciously found their way around Anna. Anna looked up at Elsa with those wide, green eyes of hers. Elsa looked at her and gave her a watery smile. Anna buried her head in Elsa's shoulder and hugged her closer, if that was possible. Elsa rested her chin on Anna's head, and let the tears flow freely. The two sisters sat there for hours, hugging each other as if their lives depended on it, until they both fell asleep.

* * *

 **R &R Please! Happy reading!**

 **Next time:- Return to Arendelle.**


	3. Blast From the Past

**A/N:- I know that this is really overdue, but I had to do major plotting for their fifth year, as well as decide where to set whoch stepping stones. (Three guesses where Elsa's sword skills will come in handy.) So far, in my head, the fifth year will be the most decisive factor in the whole story, as well as the most important. Considering chapter lengths, I think that the first year will be over in one chapter. I mean, Elsa's going to get sorted into Ravenclaw, and there's not much she can do to help or interact with the golden trio anyway. She isn't exactly a social butterfly. So half of next chapter will be the train ride, and the other half will cover pretty much the entire first year.**

 **What Elsa did in the end of the prologue was a one-time thing. She's not going to come anywhere near that level of badassery for years.**

 **Anyway, time for review responses!**

 **Guest :- Yes, I know Elsa sounds way too mature. I mean, what ten-year old decides to go one-on-twenty against magicians? There is a reason why this happens. A very good reason.**

 **DISCLAIMER:- On the off chance that I owned anything aside from the plot, it would be called canon, not fanfiction. But it is fanfiction, so we can surely say that I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **RETURN TO ARENDELLE**

Elsa stared out of the window of the strange craft they were in. Before travelling to the future, people who even thought of such devices were labeled crackpots. Yet here she was, sitting in an airplane, several miles above the ground. Elsa had nearly crushed the armrest of her seat when they had taken off, and Anna was so hyped up about the flight that their parents had to maintain a constant grip on her in order to prevent her from running around the plane, trying to find the pilot and take over his job.

Elsa sighed and relaxed, leaning back into her chair. She subconsciously noted that even commoners of the future possessed comforts that rivaled those of the now-ancient royalty. Not that she was complaining. The chair was, after all, very comfortable.

There was another reason why Elsa was relaxed. Ever she had first come to, the most ice magic she had been able to do was repair the wand which was being used as a fancy hairpin for her bun, and lowering the temperature just a little, even while trying as much as she could, and it had hurt. **A lot**. When she asked Dumbledore about it, he said that it was probably due to the excess and constant use of her powers, and that it would take at least six months to get anywhere close to normal. Elsa had never received news as wonderful as this.

No way would she have come within several kilometers of a craft designed to fly above mountains otherwise.

Lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice that she was falling asleep.

….

….

….

"-a! Elsa! Wake up wake up wake up! We're back!"

Elsa groaned and her eyes flickered open. Anna's face was a few inches in front of hers, looking like the sun was shining on it. Which made no sense, since it was night.

 _"Wait, I fell asleep, didn't I?"_ Elsa thought as she opened her eyes fully. Sure enough, people were walking towards the doors of the plane, and her parents were removing their bags from the storage spaces above their heads. She glanced out the window and saw the airport. Compared to the one they had taken off from, it was…..

Tiny. That was the only word that would fit it. While the one in Britain had dozens of airplanes coming and going every hour, it didn't look like the Arendellian airport could handle ten planes in a day.

"Come on Elsa! We're home!" Anna cried excitedly, snapping Elsa out of her reverie.

 _"Home"_ Elsa thought. Finally, after so long, longer than anyone could claim, she was returning to her country.

"Come on, dear. It's about time that we returned." Iduna said, smiling at Elsa. Elsa smiled in return

"Anna, don't let go of my hand." Agnarr said, to which Anna gave a visible pout, but obeyed nonetheless.

Elsa stood up shakily and stretched, her joints making popping sounds. Yes, indeed. It was about time that the royal family of Arendelle returned.

* * *

"Papa? I think that we are in the wrong country." Elsa said. After exiting the airplane, the four time-travelers had to collect the rest of their bags, a process which annoyed them to no end. The people who were supposed to be helping them spoke in an accent which Agnarr, Iduna, and Elsa could not comprehend. They had missed out a hundred and fifty years of evolution in speech. On top of being out of their time frame, they were royals, exposed to only the most refined accents. So, understandably, the modern accent was akin to an unknown tongue for the three. Also, understandably, Anna, being the rebel and uncivilized person that she was, was the only person who could understand modern speech. After having to go through several candy stores ("Totally Anna's fault!" Elsa had protested when her parents blamed her for giving Anna the idea. She would never have done that!{Yeah, right.}), they finally exited the airport, only to be greeted with constructs that seemed to reach for the sky. Elsa, for the life of her, couldn't recognize it.

In Elsa's eyes, every single one of these massive towers were so tall that they made the Arendelle castle look like an ordinary house. They were sleek, shining metal towers which seemed to have no top. The sight was awe-inspiring and humbling at the same time. Elsa had never imagined such glorious structures, even with ice magic at her disposal.

"No, dear. This is Arendelle." Agnarr said, before muttering under his breath "Airplane must have taken a wrong turn somewhere." But everyone's doubts were put to rest when they came across a sign that proclaimed 'Welcome to Arendelle!' in large, blue letters.

"So now, we have to go to … He can't be serious!" Iduna exclaimed.

"What's the matter, dear?" Agnarr asked, looking over his wife's shoulder at the set of instructions that Dumbledore had given them. Before a look of incredulousness appeared on his face.

"He got us a reservation…..at 'Hotel Elsa'. Really, that man has a bad sense of humor." Iduna said, exasperated as she thrust the itinerary into the pocket of her pants. Yes, women wore pants now. Iduna was wearing blue jeans and a full-sleeved white shirt, while Anna wore a pair of yellow shorts and a red T-shirt. But not Elsa. She was a dress person, thank you very much. She wore a blue dress which reminded her of her favorite dress which she used to wear before all this mess had happened.

 _Agreed. I vehemently disagree with his wordplay. Seriously, of all the last names to give us as a cover story, he had to choose 'Frost'. It's like he does this on purpose so that he can have a laugh with his old friends. All the more reason to keep my powers hidden. I'll never hear the end of it otherwise._

"Elsa! You have a hotel named after you!" Anna yelled, grabbing the front of Elsa's dress and shaking her so hard that for a moment, Elsa saw stars. "This is awesome! Mama, do I have one named after me too?!"

"Now now, Anna. Don't shake Elsa so hard. She still has to get better." Iduna chided. Anna let Elsa go and began asking her mother more questions about more hotel names. Elsa winced and readjusted her grip on her crutches.

Yes, crutches. After all, one cannot simply expect their bodies to be in perfect condition after a hundred and fifty years of inactivity. While the healers at St. Mungo's could easily fix the problem in a week, there was another issue.

The overuse of magic had affected her physically.

According to the doctors, each one of her cells had been burnt out. The irony was incredible. Simply speaking, as price for looking ten years old when she was a hundred and sixty, her body had aged by about three hundred years. Her magic had severely damaged her body. If not for Dumbledore's intervention, she would have died within a month.

However, the damage to Elsa was magical, and thus could be reversed with magic, although even Dumbledore had said that he had to invent the ritual and the required spells specifically for her condition. But it would still take time. Probably an entire year. And that was just to get into good enough shape to walk without support. She would never be as strong as she used to be.

Not that it mattered to Elsa anyway.

She wasn't a princess anymore. That meant no more social standards to adhere to, no princess duties, no more needing to take princess lessons. In the past few months, Elsa had felt better than she ever had in her whole life. Aside from Anna occasionally making small things move with her mind, everything was…..completely normal. When she was holed up in her room, she would spend hours on end imagining what her life would have been as a normal person. She had considered almost everything, and now, in the modern world, there were even more options. Aside from the occasional burst of jealousy that she felt whenever she remembered that Anna was now only two inches shorter than her, she was completely at peace.

She knew that she had to go to a magical school in a few months' time, where her life would inevitably fall into peril many times over. So she was making her best efforts to enjoy as much of the peace as she could.

* * *

The taxi ride from the airport was uneventful, with Anna pressed up against the window, looking at all the shiny, multicolored cars. The highlight was when she saw a chocolate store, displaying several exotic types of chocolates, some unique to Arendelle. The fact that the taxi had stopped at a red light right next to the store hadn't helped.

Hotel Elsa was at least fifty floors tall. While Arendelle was a very small city, there was exactly one reason why the small, remote, nearly inaccessible city was so successful as to have such development- snow sports. Skiing, snowboarding, ice skating, and every other sport that involved ice and snow. The famous Arendellian mountains were the perfect place for skiing and snowboarding. The unique geographical structures had created perfect slopes that curved and dropped for several kilometers. As a result, Arendelle was a common location for housing the winter Olympics.

Elsa and her family entered through the doors which opened _by themselves._ Had Agnarr not been reading up on the modern world, he would've sworn it was magic. Something about science and sensors. The polite lady at the front desk showed them their rooms, and Elsa pointedly hid her face as they passed by a portrait of her as large as she was. Apparently, it had survived the incident at the castle and multiple copies had been made, one of which hung in front of her.

Then there was the extremely unnerving metal room which made her feel heavy and was accompanied by terrible music. And before she could register it, she was standing five hundred feet off the ground. That metal room just had to be magical, she knew it!

The room they were led to was smaller than her room in the castle, but it had beds which were more comfortable than Elsa had ever felt. When she sat on it, she sunk a full five inches into the mattress. Even the pillows were so fluffy that it took two to give her head any support at all.

Elsa moaned as she lay face-down on the bed. "I can't believe I've been missing out on this!" she said, her voice muffled.

"I know, right?" Anna said excitedly "They're perfect for jumping on, too!" As if to demonstrate, she jumped and landed on the bed, consequently sending Elsa flying. Fortunately, she landed on the bed. Unfortunately, Anna didn't stop jumping.

"Ow- Anna- OW!- Don't- Jump- ow- on the- bed-ow!" Elsa said as she was repeatedly dislodged from her resting position.

"Anna, let you sister rest." Iduna said. With one final jump, Anna landed on her back next to Elsa.

"This feels nice." Anna mumbled.

"What does?" Elsa asked, puzzled.

"Being able to sleep next to you again."

Elsa's mouth morphed into a smile, and she pulled Anna into an embrace.

"Rest well tonight, girls. Tomorrow, we're visiting the select few that know the truth about us." Iduna said comfortingly. Her words did not need to be repeated as both girls had fallen asleep. Iduna smiled softly. She kissed both her daughters on their foreheads, and proceeded to fall asleep next to Agnarr in their bed.

* * *

The next day, Elsa found herself roaming the city of Arendelle in one of those taxis. Elsa swore to herself that she would never complain about anything ever again if she could get out of riding those death traps which went faster than any horse down narrow roads, and to top it all off, they were passing other vehicles by mere inches. Elsa had immediately decided that modern vehicles were the scariest things on earth.

They had decided on trying lunch in a restaurant. Elsa had wanted to try it back in London, just for practice, but her father just had to say 'How hard could it be?' The taxi stopped outside the 'Scandinavian Seaside.' Elsa got out shakily, and it wasn't because of the crutches.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick." Elsa moaned.

"Elsa! Come on! You can blow up mountains! You can't let a lousy car beat you!" Anna said energetically.

"Anna! Not so loud!" Iduna scolded.

"Sorry Mama." Anna said, not feeling very sorry.

Iduna sighed "She does have a point, though, Elsa."

Elsa frowned "How am I not supposed to get carsick? Moving at those speeds where you could collide into anything any second. Just thinking about it gives me the chills."

"Either way, Elsa, you have to get used to it." Agnarr said.

"But why would they change horse-drawn carriages? At least horses are smart enough not to crash into each other. With cars, there's no telling what could happen." Elsa complained. But before anyone could say anything else, they were greeted at the entrance by a person in a suit.

"Table for four?" He asked.

"Yes." Agnarr responded. The man nodded.

"Follow me." He said as he picked up something from a table behind which a young woman was sitting, looking intently at what Elsa had been told was a computer. They were led to a table next to a window. Anna quickly sat on one of the double seats, and Elsa sat next to her. She laid her crutches down sideways on the chair. The man in the suit then put down what he had picked up earlier on the table. They were large cards, and on them, Elsa saw pictures of food, along with their descriptions. Elsa could only look in wonder at the dozens of things she could choose from. However, Anna wasn't nearly as baffled.

"I'll have chocolate ice-cream!" she said immediately.

"No." said the voices of her parents in unison, without even looking up from their cards. Anna pouted, and shrunk into her seat. They had eventually settled on pasta and steak. While three of the four ex-royals ate with perfect table manners, using knives and forks with utmost elegance, Anna was shoveling food into her mouth, without the slightest regard for manners of any sort.

 _"Well, that's what makes Anna….. Anna."_ Elsa thought fondly, before grimacing at the sight that was Anna's face.

The subsequent taxi ride almost brought Elsa's steak back out again. She tried not to trip over her own two feet as she stumbled out of the metallic death trap, which had barely affected anyone else, for some reason that Elsa could not fathom. When the spinning stopped, she noticed that they were in front of a middle-sized house.

Of course, it was middle sized by royal standards. It was three stories tall, with an extensive garden behind it. It was significantly far away from the main city, which allowed ample free space.

"Mama, where are we?" Anna asked, tugging on her mother's skirt.

"This is where we'll be meeting all the people who know about our current…. _situation_." Iduna replied.

"How many people know about us?" Elsa asked. This time, Agnarr responded.

"From what Dumbledore told me, there's less than twenty people, and most of them are old. And I mean _really old_."

"They can't be older than us, Papa!" Anna said, giggling.

"Maybe not, but they are still quite old."

The quartet made its way to the door, and Agnarr pressed the doorbell. It produced an annoying ringing sound, but Elsa preferred it any day over cars. For half a minute, there was silence. Just as Agnarr was contemplating pressing the button again, there was a shuffling sound, then a click, and the door swung open to reveal a short, old man who was supporting himself using a cane. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Ah! Your Majesties! Crown Princess Elsa, princess Anna!" he tried to bow, but strange, popping sounds from his back convinced him otherwise "I'd bow, but my back isn't up to it." he said, chuckling. He shuffled into the house, and the royals followed him. They were led to the garden in the back, across which several chairs were arranged around a large table, and all of them were occupied by people who all looked to be well over a hundred. Only three of the people present were significantly younger, but even then, two of them had to be sixty, minimum, while the other was clearly the youngest at about thirty years old.

"Oi! You lot! They're here!" Immediately, all of them stood up and tried to bow, but only five of them succeeded.

"Please, there's no need for that." Agnarr said "We are not royalty anymore."

"Well, technically speaking, you were never actually dethroned. You just took a really long vacation. So technically, by pulling a few strings, you're still the monarchs of Arendelle." An old woman said.

Iduna laughed "No need for that. It is far past our time, and this 'democratic system' doesn't sound too bad. Right now, we're just ordinary people. Not to mention how difficult it will be to explain our still being alive."

"Ah, yes, magic can't be made public knowledge now, can it?" she turned towards Elsa "You really did a number on the castle, princess Elsa. I can understand why your powers need to be kept a secret." Elsa only nodded, but stayed silent. "Well, I suppose we should start off with the events that have happened since then?"

For the next five and a quarter hours, they all discussed the events that had occurred since the great escape. The dark wizards and witches had immediately left the city, much to their relief. After that, rumors had spread, and it didn't help that the massive spikes of ice that pierced the castle seemed extraordinarily reluctant to melt, even in summer. Of course, magic had to be involved. The abiliyt to create ice on such a massive scale was incredibly difficult, even with modern technology. Aside from magic, what explanation could exist? And linking that to the fact that the castle had been closed off for years, and further rumors that princess Elsa hadn't been seen by anyone, theories of Elsa possessing magic spread.

Once monarchs had been missing for too long, the greedy noblemen took over, starting a civil war. Civilians were suffering, when Corona took over. Due to the direct blood ties to Arendelle, all oppositions were toppled. Once the princess of Corona was found, she had two children, one of which took over Arendelle, and he also began the process of breaking the ice that overshadowed the Arendelle castle. It took several years, but all the ice had been broken and carted off into the mountains, or dumped into the sea. None of it had melted. Once Rapunzel's bloodline in Corona failed, a tyrant took over, and the world war began. Arendelle has been left untouched for the most part, after everyone realized that Arendelle was naturally defended, and aircraft wouldn't survive the unpredictable storms. Eventually, word of Arendelle's fabulous scenery spread, and soon enough, Arendelle was hosting the winter Olympics.

The monarchy was transformed into a democracy, the Arendelle castle became a tourist attraction, and tales of Elsa and her magic faded into myths. The city flourished, and theories of magic turned into theories of a meteorite. The story had been told by the entire group, without ever specifically mentioning that Elsa had ice powers, just that she had used magic to create ice.

"So, why do you believe that I blew up the castle?" Elsa asked "I mean, a meteor or an avalanche does sound much more believable." At this, quite a few of the old people scoffed.

"Princess, we grew up with the castle buried in ice. No force of nature could do that!" One of the old men said. "Now relax! It's time for snacks! Pablo! Get the tea."

"Sure thing, Grandpa." the youngest one said. He was quite tall and well-built. He smiled at the ex-royals before heading into the house. Meanwhile, the others opened up packets of chips and crackers. Pablo returned with two large trays of tea. He set them down on the table, and began handing out cups to everyone.

"Thank you." Elsa said as she accepted a cup. She sipped her tea, focusing entirely on the sweetness of the fluid mixture. As soon as the tea came into contact with her tongue, old memories resurfaced. This was a unique Arendellian recipe which she had grown up drinking. It wasn't until she had drained her cup completely that she realized that there were tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. She furiously blinked them away and cast a glance sideways. Both her parents had faraway looks on their faces, while Anna was already on her second refill. She put down her cup and laid back in her chair and relaxed.

Snack-time ended half an hour later. Pablo dutifully cleaned up, and the three able ex-royals assisted him despite the others' protests. Elsa stayed put, being unable to stand independently for over a minute. She politely waved goodbye as people gradually started leaving, going to their own homes.

"Well, that's done then." Pablo said. He was one of the last remaining "Now, to get down to business." Agnarr and Iduna exchanged confused looks.

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean by that?" Agnarr asked.

"The most important part of your visit, of course! Getting into the castle and retrieving whatever you want! I'm a night guard there, so it shouldn't be much of a problem."

The entire ex-royal family had wistful looks on their faces. "We'd appreciate that very much." Iduna said.

"Can we come too?" Anna asked excitedly.

Agnarr sighed "Well, I suppose you girls have to truly see the castle at least once." He turned to Pablo "We'll be in the throne room at midnight. I know a way in."

* * *

Elsa wondered what they were doing in the forest. Everyone had a backpack, with Agnarr carrying Elsa's. He was also carrying her, due to her inability to walk properly. After they had left the house, they had gone to an extremely mysterious place which Elsa swore was on the other side of the city the previous day, and at Britain's airport the day before that called "McDonald's". Her parents had to explain to her about the existence of 'chain restaurants' (Elsa couldn't see any chains), a discussion which lasted for a longer time than it took for their meal to be prepared. But when it had arrived, Elsa was left speechless with wonder at how such food could be prepared, while Anna had completely and utterly _devoured_ her Mega Mac in under a minute, and had ordered and finished a second one by the time Elsa was beginning with the chicken nuggets, which were equally mysterious. She had eaten chicken legs, chicken wings, chicken breasts, and even chicken liver, but never chicken _nuggets._ She didn't even know what a nugget was!

Regardless, while Elsa was in awe of the nuggets, Anna had finished off half of the twenty-pack before finally reaching her limit. Elsa permanently burned the location and name of McDonald's into her mind.

Elsa was feeling rather ashamed at the fact that she needed to be carried. While losing only the ability to walk after doing what she had done was a monumental feat, it was still shameful. She was a princess, for crying out loud! An ex-princess, but she did have her pride (which was dwindling rapidly with every step her father took). The endless princess lessons were completely ingrained into every fiber in her body, and princesses were supposed to be graceful and elegant, not weak and crippled. Given the amount of magic she could summon now, even a four year old Anna would have been able to beat her. Elsa really hated being weak. By no means did she want those blasted ice powers back, but being unable to _walk_ immediately put her at the bottom of the food chain.

Finally, after several minutes of being carried, Agnarr set Elsa down. They had stopped right next to a waterfall. It was quite small, no more than ten feet in height.

"Come on girls." Iduna said, taking the lead. She walked on a rocky ledge which went behind the waterfall. Anna and Elsa followed dutifully, with Agnarr bringing up the rear. There was a small room behind the waterfall, barely any larger than an ordinary taxi.

"Where was it again, Agnarr?" Iduna asked.

"I think it was underwater. To the left." Agnarr flicked on a torch while Iduna rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and immersed her arm in the water. After fumbling around in the water for a few moments, there was a click. Agnarr and Iduna stood side-by-side and pushed against the wall with all their might, and a hidden doorway opened for the first time in over a century.

"This passage was built so that in the event that Arendelle would be taken over by enemies, we'd be able to sneak into the palace and take them out from within. You normally wouldn't know of these passages until you came of age, so consider yourselves lucky." Iduna said jokingly. Elsa allowed herself a small smile before limping into the passageway after her father.

The passage was long, uneven, extremely downward sloping, and completely dark. Elsa wasn't afraid of the dark, but the passage, even in the light of the torch was extremely creepy. Uneven ridges in the wall looked like giant spiders from a distance, and the knowledge that they were walking under the fjord didn't help either. But the ceiling hadn't collapsed in its several hundred years of existence, and there was no reason it would now.

 _Oh yeah? Life was normal being locked up in your room for two years, and there was no reason why something had to go wrong that day. But it did. The ceiling is as likely to collapse today as it is any other day._ Elsa said to herself.

Elsa tried to ignore the depressing thoughts as she kept walking after her father, while her mother matched her pace behind her in case she needed help. Eventually, Agnarr stopped.

"We're here." He announced. He shone his torch on the walls, searching for something. "Ah, here it is!" he said, focusing on a brick with an extremely tiny carving of the Arendellian crocus in a corner. No one could have possibly found it had they not known of its exact location. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen, and wedged it into the gap between the brick and the one next to it. He pushed, and the brick was loosened. He removed the brick, and shone his torch into the space behind it. Elsa could barely see it, but there were eight rotatable dials side by side with numbers on them. One by one, Agnarr turned them.

 _25021814_

There was a click, and dust fell down from a line in the wall.

"That is the date on which our kingdom was freed." Agnarr said. He pushed the door open, reset the numerical lock, and put the brick back in place. Iduna went in first, followed closely by Anna and Elsa. Agnarr went last, and locked the door behind him. Then there was the long, long spiral stairway, and Elsa had to be carried yet again. And almost impossibly, even Anna was getting tired.

"How…. Much… Farther?" Anna asked between gasps.

"We went under the fjord, dear." Iduna said, smiling "We're supposed to climb about three hundred meters in total. We should be about fifty from the castle grounds."

"FIFTY?!" Anna exclaimed "I'll never be able to climb that much!" Iduna chuckled and picked Anna up. "Whoa! Mama, you don't have to carry me! Actually, you shouldn't carry me. I'm a big girl now, and you're getting old. You shouldn't strain yourself so much!"

Agnarr covered his mouth with a hand to prevent a chuckle from escaping. Iduna's expression darkened, and veins popped out all over her head.

"I'm barely thirty, thank you very much." Iduna said through gritted teeth. She grabbed Anna by the back of her shirt her and held her in front of her, looking at her with a deadly glare in her eye. "It seems as if a trip through time has made you forget proper manners, Anna. Do you still remember what happens to naughty princesses?" Anna yelped and clasped her buttocks with her hands, frantically shaking her head. "That's what I thought." Iduna said, as she set Anna on her shoulder. "You're not in the clear yet, Agnarr." Iduna said without looking back "I saw you." The blood drained out of Agnarr's face, and Elsa wondered how a frail-looking woman two whole heads shorter than her father could intimidate him. Of course, Elsa only thought this because she had never, _never_ needed to be disciplined. Either that, or she had never got caught, unlike that clumsy sister of hers.

The rest of the trek went without a hitch. Elsa remained silent out of embarrassment at needing to be carried, while Agnarr and Anna remained silent in fear of the seething, short bundle of terror that was Iduna, but by the time they reached their destination, she had cooled off significantly. They stopped climbing and stepped off into a passageway which was small enough to make even Iduna duck. Elsa walked upright on her crutches, and was able to touch her wrist to the ceiling if she tried. Iduna set Anna down and shone her torch on the roof. By light of the torch, Elsa could see what appeared to be a clock face, no more than a meter in diameter, with only a minute and an hour hand. However, it was in an impossible configuration, for both hands were pointed exactly at the six. As everyone knows, when the minute hand is at the six, the hour hand is either halfway towards either the five or seven, but never exactly at six. Iduna glanced at her own watch. Five minutes to midnight. She turned the minute hand to eleven, and the hour hand to just before twelve. Then she pressed the knob in the center. There was a solid _thunk._

"The mechanism is linked to the great clock in the throne room." Agnarr explained "Thankfully, it's still working." They turned their torches off, and together, he and Iduna pushed against the clock with all their might. Over a century of dust rained down from the frame of the trapdoor as it was opened. Agnarr and Iduna kept pushing until the door opened to its maximum of ninety degrees. This was meant to be a secret route, and having a stone slab slam into the floor could not be allowed. Iduna pushed Anna up first, then Elsa. She grabbed onto the edge of the doorway and pushed herself up, and pulled Agnarr after her.

"You're heavier than I remember, Elsa." Agnarr said, rubbing his arms. Carrying Elsa up so many steps had used up most of his strength. Together, he and Iduna closed the trapdoor. "We'll be using the escape route to get out."

Elsa squinted in the moonlight that shone through the windows and gaping holes in the structure. It all looked very familiar. Looking around, she knew that she had rarely ever been in this room, but when she had visited the room, it had been an extremely important day in her life. She moved around an obstruction to look at the room.

All doubts were instantly removed from Elsa's mind. Despite the highly damaged structures, rearranged items, and roped-off areas, Elsa could never forget the throne room. And the 'obstruction' was actually the throne itself. Elsa subconsciously flashed back to one of the most important days in her life.

 _Agnarr and Iduna were guiding a five-year old Elsa towards a set of oversized doors. They were opened, and little Elsa was given a majestic view of the throne room. The multicolored windows cast beams of light throughout the room. The suits of armor glittered black and silver, signifying the power of the ruler._

 _But the most majestic of all was the throne. Crafted using the finest purple velvet in all of Scandinavia, lined with gold, it was impossible to miss. It truly symbolized the power of the person that sat in it._

 _"One day, Elsa, that throne will be yours." Agnarr said. Elsa's eyes widened._

 _"Really?!"_

 _"Yes. One day, you will sit tall upon that throne, and you shall rule Arendelle as we do, if not even better."_

 _"You mean I get to do whatever I want?" Elsa asked excitedly._

 _Iduna chuckled, patting her daughter's head. "No, dearest, there's more to being a Queen than just that. You must also take the welfare our people into consideration. As Queen, you have to care for the land, the people, the kingdom, the cultures, and our allies as well."_

 _"I do not understand." Elsa said._

 _"You are still young. With age and time, you will understand."_

 _Elsa only nodded halfheartedly, looking upon the throne in awe, envisioning herself sitting in it in the future as best as a five-year old could. Her hair would be white and flowing, with a crown of gold upon her head, makeup applied perfectly, her features regal, posture perfect._

 _She did not know what she would do as Queen, but that mental image of herself permanently imprinted itself in her mind, and it became her goal._

Elsa shook her head to clear the past memories. She smiled sadly at the throne, now a symbol of a dream that would never be realized. _"Well, I suppose I can try."_ Elsa thought. She made her way to the front of the throne. It looked less majestic than it used to. Maybe it was because the upper right area had been destroyed. _"I have only myself to blame for that. I went too overboard with that blast."_

Elsa set her crutches against the throne, and pushed herself into the seat. She rested her arms on the arms of the throne, but it was uncomfortable. She was far too short, and her legs were left dangling.

When she looked back up, there was no darkness. The whole room was brightly lit, and there were no signs of the room ever being damaged. Light poured in through the multicolored windows as it always had. The suits of armor shone in the light, and the room felt…. alive.

"Your tea, your majesty." Gerda said, holding out a tray with two beautiful cups of tea.

"Thank you, Gerda." Elsa said. "What is my schedule for today, Kai?" she asked while sipping her tea.

"We shall be welcoming envoys from Corona and Britain at ten and ten-thirty, and there is a trade agreement to be made with Weasel town at four in the afternoon." Kai said.

"It's Weselton, Kai." Elsa said, grinning behind her cup "I seem to have an unusually ample amount of free time today."

"Which you will spend completing the three kilograms of paperwork that is on your desk." Kai said, slightly sympathetic, while Elsa tried not to groan.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled, running towards her sister. She picked up the other cup from the tray Gerda was holding, and finished it all in mere moments, before putting it back. "So, what are we going to do today? Ice-skating? Snowball fight? Snowboarding? Skiing? Come on, tell me tell me tell me!" she said in a matter completely unfit for a princess, yet it brought Elsa indescribable joy to see her sister like this.

"Anna, it's July."

"Yeah, so? You can beat summer any day! Show nature who's boss!"

"Sorry, Anna. But I cannot. I have a lot of work today." Elsa said, smiling apologetically.

"Work like….. finally finding a husband?" Anna asked slyly, causing Elsa to spit out her tea. She quickly froze the flying tea before it could ruin the carpet, and guided the frozen tea back into her cup before thawing it.

"What the hell, Anna?!" Elsa yelled, her Queen demeanor broken.

Anna covered her mouth with her hands "Oh my God, you really are!" Anna squealed. Elsa sent a death glare at her. Anna continued skipping without noticing "Elsa's gonna get married! Elsa's gonna get- huh?" Anna stopped as she felt a very familiar feeling. "Oh no. Oh no, Elsa! Stop it! Don't freeze my underwear again!"

"Apologize" Elsa said, sipping her now freezing tea "And promise to never ask me when I am going to get married."

"Okay okay! I'm sorry!" Anna said, wriggling uncomfortably.

"And?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I will keep on asking when you'll get married until you do!"

Elsa sighed "I hope you like having ice for underwear for the whole day then."

"Oh no. Wait, Elsa, no! Unfreeze them right now! I'll give you all of my hot chocolate for a week! Elsa! Elsa!"

"Pssst, Elsa? Elsa!" Anna's voice cut through the haze, and Elsa was brought back to reality. The castle was broken, the windows shattered the suits of armor moved, and Kai and Gerda long gone. Elsa shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts of what might have been. It wasn't until then that Elsa realized there were streams of tears pouring down her cheeks.

Elsa took a deep breath, trying to stabilize her voice. "I'm fine, Anna." She said, and her voice barely cracked. She quickly wiped the tears on her already damp collar. She didn't want to explain why she was crying. This moment was hers to relive, and hers alone.

Elsa froze at the sound of soft footsteps, as did Anna. They squinted, and saw a figure entering the room.

"Pablo!" Anna whisper-yelled as he stepped into the moonlight. He smiled and put a finger to his lips. He made his way to where they were. Elsa hopped off the throne, landing unsteadily on her feet and grabbing her crutches.

"How did you get here?" Pablo asked in wonder.

Agnarr smirked "Old family secret. Although I suppose this now belongs to the people. I'll leave behind a secret diary for you to 'discover' later. But right now, there's some stuff we need to get back."

"Right you are! Have you decided where to go first?" Pablo asked, and Agnarr nodded. It was far too risky to steal anything on public display, and they didn't need their old clothes. There was nothing that they could take without its disappearance being noticed. According to what Pablo had told them, only the eastern tower hadn't been thoroughly checked yet, because there was too much rubble blocking it, but the tower itself hadn't been damaged. Meaning the secret passage would still be free. That would be their first destination.

Agnarr and Iduna had also been quite relieved when Pablo was confused when they mentioned an underground storage space even farther below the dungeons. Apparently, Elsa had destroyed the entrances to the dungeons, so it would make sense that once the workers cleared the path to the dungeons, they would assume that there wouldn't be anything further below. The revelation had left Pablo stunned in wonder.

Elsa groaned mentally as her father carried her up another secret stairwell in the eastern tower. She was really getting tired _"Annoyed. You're getting annoyed, not tired."_ Elsa told herself, of being carried. Pablo was amazed at the fact that there was a secret route under his nose this whole time. He shone his torch around excitedly. Since he was a night guard, no one would be suspicious.

On reaching the end of the stairwell, Iduna pressed the appropriate brick, allowing a section of the wall to open like a door, but it only opened slightly. Everyone had to go through one by one, and they found that the door had been blocked by rubble. Quickly, they climbed the final flight of stairs, and entered the room at the top of the tower. Dust rained down as the door was opened, and the five of them made their way in.

"This is a lot dustier than I remember." Agnarr said.

"This place probably hasn't been dusted since Ingrid's time. Her wedding dress is in there." Iduna said, gesturing at an armoire. Agnarr opened it. "Huh, so this is where my dress ended up as well."

Elsa gazed upon the multitude of magnificent wedding dresses in the armoire, each belonging to some previous Queen of Arendelle. But it was clear which one belonged to Ingrid, for it was completely made of ice. It looked like fabric, but Elsa could tell it was ice.

"Well, we can't keep it here." Pablo said "People are going to raise a lot of questions if they discover an unmeltable ice dress up here."

Agnarr nodded.. "Right. Girls, grab whatever you can. We have about three more hours to get out of here." Iduna began opening other boxes, and Elsa and Anna followed her example. Anna discovered two dolls designed to resemble the two princesses. Iduna found some of her favorite books, which included one she had written herself, detailing the journeys she had taken when she was a young girl.

Elsa opened a chest, only to find it full to the brim with gloves. She promptly shut it, and made for a corner in the room, where she found something she thought she had lost forever. It was her old training sword. It was made completely of wood, with a leather grip. Agnarr had taught her the basics at her insistence, but she hadn't seen it since the night before the first incident. She picked it up gingerly and swung it through the air. A cloud of dust fell off, but in the moonlight, Elsa could indeed tell that it was her scratched-up wooden sword from all those years ago. The weight was familiar in her hand, and it was still perfectly balanced.

 _"Well, I supposed that princesses do get high-quality stuff."_ Elsa thought as she opened another chest. Within, there lay a multitude of books, all of which used to belong to her when she was far younger. But there was one more, bound with dark blue leather, which Elsa was all too familiar with. In fact, she had no idea how it ended up here in the first place. She had just finished filling its pages a month before the second incident. She opened it, and was greeted with the sight of hundreds of drawings. The earlier ones were from when she was three years old, and weren't much more than colorful stick figures.

But as she grew, her drawings evolved over the course of hundreds of pages. She didn't have the accuracy or grace of professional portrait makers even by the end, but her drawings were still excellent by ten-year old standards.

Her final drawings mostly consisted of herself and Anna. Some were of them building snowmen, having snowball fights, or just sitting together and drinking their hot chocolate. There were even those which depicted a teenage Elsa, with a beautiful, metal sword slicing through the air. Elsa smiled to herself and closed the book.

"Now that I think about it, are we really doing the right thing?" Iduna asked, looking up from her notes.

"What do you mean, dear?" Agnarr asked.

"All this stuff… This belonged to the royal family of Arendelle. But they died a century ago. Now these items are all a part of history, each with its own story. Who are we to decide what part of history is told and what part isn't? Does our sentiment really trump the accuracy of human knowledge and history? Should it?" The room was left in absolute silence in the wake of her words. It was both right and wrong at the same time. Everything they were picking up belonged to them, yet with them, they carried stories from long ago. Stories which deserved to be told. In their eyes, they were just personal items, but now, they were equivalents to legendary artifacts.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" Agnarr groaned. He was looking at some of his old mementos. This room was full of some of their most precious things, and yet, they weren't supposed take them.

"Well, all this is for our hearts, isn't it? Everything in this room is already a part of us. We don't need to keep this anyway. Besides, when they discover this room, they will put it all on display. That is pretty much exactly what we were going to do." Iduna said. She dropped the book back exactly where she had found it. "Come on, girls, leave everything. Let's go."

Anna reluctantly put the dolls back rather reluctantly, and Agnarr closed his box of mementos. Elsa put her drawing book back into the box, and swung her sword through the air for the last time, before propping it up against the wall, and picking up her crutches. She really didn't want to leave everything behind, but her mother's words made sense. The drawing book, the sword- They belonged to Crown Princess Elsa of Arendelle. And Crown Princess Elsa of Arendelle was no more. Her story had ended a hundred and fifty years ago.

Now, she was Elsa Frost. Her old life was long since over. And with the end of her old life, the things from her old life ceased to be hers as well. It was time to move on.

Elsa followed her parents to the stairs, and she could have sworn that in the shadows, Pablo wore a wide grin of approval. The trip down was a silent one, with all four ex-royals feeling pangs of loss. Agnarr and Iduna knew how to deal with loss. The knowledge came with age. Elsa was wise far beyond her years. Staying in a single room, trying to contain deadly magic for two years in solitude could to that. She understood why they shouldn't take anything.

But Anna, who was mentally only eight years old, had the hardest time understanding why they had to leave their stuff behind. Those dolls had been her favorites, especially after Elsa had locked herself away. The entirety of her friends circle consisted of her toys. The only thing that prevented her from sneaking something with her was the fact that now she could hang out with Elsa.

"Now, to the storage space!" Agnarr said once they left the hidden passageway in the eastern tower, with his great-grandmother's icy wedding dress stowed away in his bag which was slung over his shoulder.

"Did we not decide not to take stuff back with us, Papa?" Elsa asked.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong!" Agnarr said, raising a finger "We decided not to take any historical artifacts. We will be taking something else entirely!"

"What is it, Papa?" Anna asked, her mood significantly improving.

"You'll have to wait until we get there, girls." Agnarr said, smiling smugly.

"Shhh! Quick, hide!" Pablo hissed, just as another night guard came around a turn. They exchanged pleasantries, and then the other one was off. "All right, you can come out now." he whispered. Elsa stepped out from behind a suit of armor on display, and Agnarr and Iduna stepped away from a portrait of themselves. The other guard had never suspected a thing.

"Anna? Where are you?" Iduna asked, looking around.

"H-here." Came Anna's trembling voice from above. Pablo shone his torch upwards to find Anna carefully balancing on the top of a window frame.

"How on earth did you get up there?!" Agnarr asked in wonder, before coming to a realization. "Oh. Magic. Right."

"Jump down, Anna. I'll catch you." Iduna said, bracing herself. Anna closed her eyes and pushed against the wall, and fell safely into Iduna's arms. She set a trembling Anna down. "Are you okay, honey?" she asked, but immediately knew that Anna was fine. Of course she was. This was Anna. She wasn't trembling out of fear. She was trembling in excitement, and was about to yell any second.

"No yelling, Anna." Iduna said sternly. Anna squeezed her eyes shut and hopped from one foot to another, trying to quell the urge to yell about how awesome she was. Through sheer willpower, she resisted and calmed down. She nodded, and they continued walking.

Agnarr led them to a relatively small room, about half the size of Elsa's bedroom. The room was absolutely bare, and looked completely unimportant, like a room that was never used. This time, Agnarr counted the bricks in the wall. Twelfth from the bottom, eighth from the left. It had no markings at all. He pressed it, and a small section of the wall swung inwards, barely enough for one full-grown man to pass through at a time. One by one, they squeezed through, and were immediately greeted with another long spiral stairway. Elsa mentally groaned.

The stairs didn't end soon enough. After descending such a vast distance in the arms of her father, she was more conscious of her disability than ever. For someone who had once destroyed an entire mountain with a single blow, it was truly humiliating to be unable to walk down even a single flight of stairs. Elsa was truly relieved to be back on her own feet when they reached the bottom.

The stairs ended in yet another empty room. Iduna pushed four specific, unmarked bricks in the wall in a specific sequence, and Agnarr was able to open a hidden door on the other side of the room. By the light of three torches, it was revealed that the room served only as an access point for multiple other rooms.

"Emergency supplies are stored down here." Agnarr explained "Weapons, armor, disguises, camping supplies, and just about everything needed to make a quick getaway. However, today, we are here for the one thing we need to survive in the modern world." He flung open a door and shone his torch in. "Behold! The royal treasury!"

As soon as light entered the room, it was lit up brilliantly by the extremely reflective pieces of gold and mountains of jewels. The room was at least a hundred meters high, and the size of a football field. And it was at least half-full.

"Come on, girls!" Agnarr said "These aren't historically significant, so there's no problem if we take these! Take everything you can fit into your bags!"

"All this time….." Pablo murmured in wonder "All this time, I never knew what was beneath my feet. This is amazing."

"Pablo, help yourself to whatever you want! Consider it as payment." Iduna said, hiking over a mountain of gold to reach the cluster of diamonds.

"No, I couldn't possibly….."

"Just do it!" Iduna yelled. Pablo gave in and began filling his pockets with gold, not just for himself, but for his grandparents and their whole group too.

Elsa filled her backpack with gold and silver, as well as a few sapphires that caught her eye. Blue was her favorite color, after all. For some reason, though, Elsa felt as if the bags were far more spacious than they looked, and she was proven right when she managed to fit in a pile of silver twice as large as herself into the bag. Her suspicions of magic were confirmed when she picked up the bag and realized that it was hardly heavier than before.

"Papa, are these enchanted?" Elsa shouted.

"Ah yes, I should have known that you would notice. Dumbledore gave me those for this exact purpose. The wizarding world isn't exactly cheap." Agnarr yelled back from the other end of the room. Elsa thought it over. Were they being too greedy? Wasn't this the exact reason why there was a limit on how much a bag could contain?

But all of Elsa's doubts vanished when she saw a gold necklace her parents had promised her when she came of age. It was studded with pearls: a big, black one in the middle, with two light blue ones on either side. This was the royal treasury, wasn't it? So technically, it still belonged to them. What was the harm in taking some money?

The value of the treasury was seriously harmed. The contents of the treasury, which were earlier awe-inspiring, had shrunk to less than one-fifth of their original amount. Entire mountains of valubles had completely disappeared, leaving only a few heaps of jewels, thrones made completely from gold, a gold suit of armor, several fancy swords, other oddities and a carpet of gold one meter thick, covering the entire floor.

Agnarr and Anna were out of breath, tired of shoveling valuables into their bags. Anna dropped her bag next to the door and collapsed next to it.

"Now, now, Anna. You had better not be exhausted yet. We still have to make it out, you know." Iduna said, smiling sweetly, even as sweat dripped from her forehead. Elsa was exhausted as well, as she stumbled through coins on her crutches. She finally made it out, but it felt as if her arms were about to fall off. Agnarr made it last, and had to shake coins out of his boots.

"Whew! Now that was fun!" he said, dropping his bag next to Anna's and closing the door. "Pablo. Thank you for guiding us."

"Actually, it was more like you were guiding me." Pablo replied with a small bow "And for that, I thank you."

"It was nice meeting you, friend. But this is where our paths separate. You go back the way we came. We will take the escape route from here."

"It was an honor to be shown around the castle by you."

"The honor is mine. Now go, and do not forget to close the doors."

"Will do, sir." And with one last smile, he turned around and walked through the door.

"Come on, time to go." Agnarr said, shifting a lever to allow another section of wall to open. Iduna picked up Anna's bag, because Anna had put so much in it that even magic couldn't completely nullify the weight. Iduna went first, followed by Elsa, who was glad that no more stairways were involved, then a trudging Anna, followed by Agnarr, who closed the door."

"Hurry up!" Iduna said "Today, we rest, and tomorrow, we leave for Britain!"

* * *

 **A/N:- I just finished watching 'Kuzu no Honkai' so my mind is in the mood for emotional stuff. I am going to try and keep my chapters at around 5,000 word each, and this one is nearly twice as long as that (to make up for the delay). But you know what this means. When the action begins, there shall be cliffhangers.**

 **This story is primarily about Elsa, so just about 75% of the story will be in Elsa's 2nd person POV. The other 24% will be divided between Anna and Harry, while the leftover 1% goes to the rest.**

 **Please do leave reviews, they help me grow as an author. I mean, last year, my writing skills were so bad that I can't believe it myself. I mean, it isn't so hard to just drop a few words. Anyone can do it. And it only takes a minute.**

 **-Phoenix, bird of fire, writing aobut one of the most powerful ice-users of all time.**


	4. Frost's First

**A/N:- Really sorry about the delay. Moving into college and stuff, needed to get new laptops. My brother still has to get Ms Office set up and stuff, so I've been doing most of the work, especially on the epilogue to 'Maiden of Fall'.**

 **In the movie 'Frozen', Elsa has to mainly focus on accepting her powers and such, and overcoming the fear of hurting others. But here, she has already killed dozens, so we can't exactly have her say "I'm afraid of hurting people." So in this story, Elsa's character development will take place in the form of identity crisis. Not going to spoil anything else.**

 **Without further ado, I present Elsa's arrival at Hogwarts.**

 **P.S., everyone who hates those 'over 9000' jokes, you might want to skip Ollivander's. Trust me.**

 **DISCLAIMER:- Do I own anything? Aside from the things I own, no. And I think I can safely say that neither me nor my brother own either Frozen or Harry Potter. I can dream, though.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Days of Future Present**

* * *

Diagon Alley was a unique place. Elsa had never seen so many different buildings packed so close together. Stores for cauldrons, books, wands, and even broomsticks.

 _"What do they do, ride them?"_ Elsa thought jokingly. No way would modern magicians use brooms the same way as they did in centuries-old children's stories.

" _Right?"_

Escorted by a disguised Albus Dumbledore, Elsa made her way towards Gringotts. Elsa had been there only once before, and that was when Dumbledore had escorted the whole family to open an account and deposit the money they had retrieved from Arendelle. (Now Arendal) The moment they had turned their bags upside down, gold, silver, and jewels had practically flooded out, and it had taken Agnarr and Iduna a full fifteen minutes to dig Anna out. Dumbledore had handled the matter of having most of it converted into wizarding money. Now, the vault was brimming with galleons, sickles, and knuts.

Dumbledore was disguised because he did not want to draw unnecessary attention to both himself as well as Elsa. He was the most famous wizard alive, after all. Well, second most now, thanks to Harry Potter. A simple spell made him look shorter with black hair, and a disconcerting lack of a beard. But he dropped the disguise once they stepped through the grand doors of the bank.

Elsa had seen them once before, but she hadn't quite gotten used to seeing goblins seated at every table. Dumbledore's eyes swept across the room, quickly locating a free table. With long strides, he approached the table and politely cleared his throat. The goblin looked up from his paperwork and at Dumbledore.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore. I assume that you are here to verify the withdrawal made by one Rubeus Hagrid from vault 713 twenty-seven days ago?" He asked. There was neither hospitality nor hostility in his voice. Goblins were businessmen, and cordiality had no place in business.

"Ah, yes, it would also appear that the vault was broken into the very next day?" The goblin grimaced. It was the first time in all of its centuries of existing that Gringotts had been broken into, and it had been a serious blow to the pride of every single goblin.

"Regardless," Dumbledore continued "It is my own fault for not recognizing the movements of my enemies earlier. Aside from the matter of vault 713, my business today is a withdrawal from the recently opened Frost vault for school supplies for Miss Elsa Frost here." He said, placing a silver key on the table.

The goblin picked up the key and scrutinized it, before leaning over the table and taking a good, long look at Elsa.

"All right then, Grinknus! Please escort Professor Dumbledore and Miss Frost to vault number 8090."

A goblin appeared next to Dumbledore and bowed. "Please, follow me." he said. He led them deeper into the building, and underground, where there was a rickety cart waiting for them. Elsa followed Dumbledore and got into the cart. Grinknus stood in the front of the cart without hesitation.

"Oh, Miss Elsa," Dumbledore said as the cart began to move slowly. "Seeing as how you get carsick, you might want to hold on to something." Elsa hadn't visited the vault due to her significantly worse physical condition the last time she had visited. Which also meant that she hadn't taken the cart ride.

"What?" Elsa said, before the cart rounded a turn and took a ninety degree plunge into the depths of the earth. The air left Elsa's lungs so fast that she didn't even have the time to scream. Her hands were firmly locked on to the side of the cart, and her expression was one of horror, even though Dumbledore and Grinknus weren't even fazed by the speeds. The trip lasted less than a minute, but to Elsa, it felt like an eternity.

After the drop of death, the cart had levelled out, only to take several sharp turns, and even passing under a waterfall. Once the cart stopped, Dumbledore and Grinknus got out, with ease, but Elsa was shaking so violently that she almost fell down, and the fact that she still had to use crutches only made it worse.

"Vault 8090," Grinknus announced. "May I please have your key?"

Dumbledore silently handed the key to the goblin, and had to bend quite a bit to compensate for the height difference. Grinknus inserted the key into one specific keyhole among hundreds, and the door swung open.

"Um, Mister Grinknus, what would happen if someone put the key in the wrong hole?" Elsa asked. The goblin turned around, and for the first time, Elsa saw an emotion truly expressed by a goblin. His face was contorted in an evil grin.

"Each incorrect keyhole leads to a different trap. One will drop you into a Basilisk pit, one into a dragon's den, then there's instant incineration, decomposition, and endless maze, a room that will destroy the mind of whoever enters it, and one even sends you to a pit to the mantle, and much more!" Elsa gulped, before Grinknus' evil grin returned to his normal blank expression. He stepped back and gestured for Elsa to go in.

Elsa was greeted by piles of riches, but the tricky part was choosing what to take. Galleons looked an awful lot like standard gold coins, and Elsa had to be really careful while choosing them. She put about thirty galleons, and a handful of sickles and knuts in her money bag. Once she was done, she exited the vault, which was immediately locked by Grinknus.

"Your key, Miss Frost." Grinknus said, holding out the silver key. Elsa accepted it, and put it in her breast pocket. Dumbledore helped Elsa back into the cart.

"Can we go slower this time?" Elsa pleaded.

"One speed only." Grinknus deadpanned, before the cart shot off with Elsa trying not to scream her head off.

* * *

"Next time, Anna is going to be withdrawing the money." Elsa said as she limped out of Gringotts on her crutches. Dumbledore had donned his disguise once more, and the hunt for her school supplies had begun.

The pewter cauldron came first, and buying it went off without a hitch. The books were also easy to find, although Elsa had to take several breaks from walking in between. She had never been particularly good with animals, so a having a pet was out. The potions ingredients completely blew her away, as she could make neither head nor tail of what they were. Without Dumbledore, she'd have been stuck on the first ingredient.

The wand came last. Elsa had thought about it for days on end. Being naturally extraordinarily powerful, and having an extraordinarily powerful wand on top of that was practically an invitation for something to go wrong. So she had decided to get a normal wand in addition to the one she already possessed. The Elder wand could serve as her hairpin unless she really needed it.

The shop looked really, _really_ old, yet it didn't give off the feel that it was about to collapse any second. A small bell jingled as she entered. Dumbledore followed her in, but stayed close to the door.

"First year at Hogwarts, is it?"

Elsa peered into the depths of the shop, trying to find the source of the voice. There was a sound of toppling boxes, before an old man shuffled into the room. His hair was white, and his pale eyes pierced the dim lighting of the room like moonbeams.

"Yes, sir." Elsa said. Ollivander looked up to Dumbledore, who had once more dropped his disguise. His eyes widened.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore! Now here's one person whose wand I cannot claim to have made or sold." Dumbledore let out a light chuckle.

"I'm afraid today's visit is for business. Miss Elsa Frost here needs a wand." Ollivander's eyes lit up. The chance to match a wand with its master always caught his interest.

"Well then, Miss Frost, could you please hold out your wand arm?"

"Uh…."

"You're right-handed, Elsa, so your wand arm is your right arm." Dumbledore supplied. Elsa frowned as she held out her right hand for Ollivander to observe. The Elder wand had only activated when she had held it in her left, and she had told Dumbledore exactly as much. Then did he say that because he had expected her to hold out her left hand because of that incident? But if the Elder wand had bonded with her only when she had held it in her left hand, shouldn't her left arm have been her wand arm? And if so, why had Dumbledore interrupted? And why had he offered an explanation as well? And if his explanation was correct, then why had the Elder wand bonded with her when she had held it with her left hand, and not her right?

"Oh, that's quite interesting," Ollivander said, interrupting Elsa's thought process. "I've never seen anything quite like this. Your magic line is quite astounding, and I don't know what to make of it. Your family line is mostly normal, but there are a few points where it takes on an extraordinary quality. But the most extraordinary is your life line. At first glance, it looks perfectly normal, but if I look closely…" Ollivander leaned in close towards Elsa, who was feeling extremely nervous. "it splits into two separate lifelines for a while."

"Splits in two?" Elsa asked, her voice unsteady. Ollivander stared deep into her eyes, and Elsa bent slightly backwards, putting even more weight on her crutches. But then Ollivander's expression went back to that of an old man who looked as if he was about to have the time of his life.

"Well, palm reading has never exactly been my forte, so there's quite a large possibility that I may be wrong. But even at my level of skill, there's no denying that you might be my most interesting prospect yet!" Ollivander said, and turned towards one of the numerous shelves that lined the walls. He gently pulled out a box, and from the box, he pulled out a sleek, black wand.

"Unicorn hair and beech. Seven inches. Stiff. Give it a wave." Ollivander said, handing Elsa the wand, but the moment she adjusted her grip, he yanked it out of her hands. "Nope." He said, before moving further into the shop and bringing back another one.

"Try this one. Dragon heartstring and oak. Nine and half inches. Hard, but not brittle." Once more, Elsa began to wave it, but just as she had drawn her arm back, Ollivander's arm shot forth and snatched the wand out of her hand. Elsa once again found herself unable to say anything in the face of the old man's eccentricity. He pulled another case out of a shelf right next to Elsa. She wondered why he hadn't chosen that one to begin with. Once again, before Elsa could so much as get a feel of the wand, it had been snatched away, and Ollivander's excitement had grown even further. Elsa's eyebrows twitched as wand after wand was placed in her hand, only to be snatched away an instant later. Once or twice, she was allowed a full swing, but even then nothing happened.

* * *

Two whole hours after beginning, Ollivander was covered with sweat, but was grinning like a madman. He was so excited by Elsa that he had actually put out the 'Closed' sign outside the shop half an hour into testing, something which he hadn't had to do in the past decade. Harry potter himself had been five wands away from getting Ollivander that excited before he had decided to try out the wand that had some connection with him.

Elsa was taking a break, tired of supporting her body with her left hand alone. Dumbledore had raised an eyebrow at the enormous pile of wands that littered the rejection area. He knew something like this would happen the moment he had chosen to take Elsa from her icy prison, but the pile of wands that he gazed upon was pushing it. He peeked through the curtains and saw quite a lot of people sitting in nearby shops, waiting for Ollivander to open up.

"Excellent! Wonderful! Brilliant!" Ollivander exclaimed between gasps "I think you just broke the old record of five hundred and thirty nine! Let's see if you can get it to a thousand!" Elsa's already pale complexion paled even further, and Dumbledore's eyebrows rose so high that they almost came off his face.

* * *

Elsa didn't make it at one thousand.

She made it to over nine thousand.

Wand after wand, hour after hour, she had kept trying. Eventually, she had to sit down and try the wands that Ollivander brought forth with even greater frequency. He kept waving his own wand around, causing more and more wand boxes to fly out from the depths of the store.

The wand testing had begun at one, right after Elsa and Dumbledore had lunch. Now, it was half-past twelve. Half-past twelve noon that is. Elsa had been going at it for nearly a full day now, with no food or sleep. Dumbledore had actually fallen asleep, and Elsa was close to falling asleep on her feet. Ollivander, on the other hand, was a different story altogether.

The old man was breathing heavily, but there was a light in his eyes- a light that shone in the eyes of those who were faced with a challenge they wanted to- and enjoyed taking. The more difficult the better.

"Nine… _huff_ … thousand and… _huff…._ Twenty-seven." Ollivander said between gasps. Elsa had bags under her eyes, and was having trouble hearing properly. Dumbledore was either meditating or sleeping.

Ollivander walked over to his desk, only a few feet away from the door. He waved his wand and unlocked a secret compartment, revealing five boxes made entirely of metal. He scrutinized them, before finally deciding on one.

"Norway Spruce, with a core of Dragon heartstring. Extraordinarily long at 17 and a quarter inches. Strong but precise. I don't know why, but I've got a good feeling about this one." Ollivander said.

Elsa didn't have the heart to tell him that he had said the same thing 58, 201, 656, 1409, 2044, 3991, 5780 and 8027 wands ago.

She was definitely not prepared for what happened next.

The moment the wand came into contact with her hand, energy sparked out from the area of contact. Her eyes widened, and Ollivander's widened even further.

"Go on! Give it a wave!" he said excitedly. Elsa did so, and as soon as she finished the swing, there was a burst of cool, refreshing air. The silence that followed was so deathly that it felt as though sound had never existed to begin with.

The silence was broken when Ollivander let out a loud cry of ecstasy. Elsa let out a sigh of relief, and kept her grip on her new wand.

"Whoooo! Ollivander screamed, and waved his wand erratically, causing explosions which sent papers flying in every direction. Elsa was too relieved to care. Ollivander was laughing his head off, randomly setting off explosions. Bits of wood and dust rained down upon him, but he didn't care. A simple repairing charm would fix it all within a minute. "Nine-thousand and twenty-eight!" he screamed "Oh, how blessed I am to be able to have this experience! My father would be so jealous he'd blow his top!"

Elsa relaxed in her chair and closed her eyes, before they snapped back wide open.

"Wait, so the right wand was in a desk less than ten feet from us the whole time?" Elsa asked, aghast.

"Why yes, I suppose so," Ollivander said without a care in the world. "Why?" But Elsa couldn't hear him due to having fainted.

* * *

Elsa's stomach was too angry to let her sleep for long, especially in the presence of chocolate. Dumbledore was disguised once more, and Elsa woke to find herself lying on a table, with a giant sandwich and a giant mug of hot chocolate right in front of her. She was so hungry that she finished it off within a few minutes, and gulped down the entire mug of hot chocolate without second thought. She gasped for breath and saw Dumbledore look at her with amusement written all over his face.

"That felt really good," Elsa mumbled. She fumbled through her money bag and withdrew a few sickles. "I need two more of those."

An entire half-gallon of hot chocolate later, Elsa was feeling less groggy.

"The wand was the last thing left, right?" Elsa asked. Dumbledore nodded, and handed her the metal box.

"Here you go, Miss Frost. Congratulations." Elsa slid open the cover of the metal box to reveal the dark-brown, sleek wand. There were no formations of ice on it, but Elsa could sense a bond between herself and the wand instinctively. She closed the box and dropped it in her cauldron. She reached into her money bag once more and withdrew seven galleons and handed them to Dumbledore.

"Mr. Ollivander actually wanted to give you that one for free, because you gave him so much fun, but I convinced him otherwise." Dumbledore said, accepting Elsa's money. Elsa's gaze fell on another store. Florean Fortescue's ice-cream parlor in particular.

"I want chocolate ice cream." Elsa said. She needed the energy to make up for an entirely sleepless night.

"You and your sister," Dumbledore said, sighing. "I'll have to ensure that no one gets between you two and your chocolate."

* * *

Elsa yawned in a very un-princess-like way as she walked behind her parents through King's Cross station. She still hadn't completely recovered from Ollivander's.

"It's really unfair, you know," Anna protested "So what if I'm just six months younger? I can probably do magic as well as anyone else!"

"It's a school rule, Anna." Iduna said for the twentieth time that day.

"You'll be going next year, have patience." Agnarr said for the twenty-first time that day.

Anna pouted, and the rest of her arguments went unheard by Elsa, who still felt as if she would actually fall asleep while walking.

"-a? Elsa?" Her mother's voice cut through the haze. "Do you remember where the entrance to platform nine and three-quarters is?"

"Right through the column between platforms nine and ten," Elsa said, repeating what Dumbledore had told her. "I have to run into it, and I'll enter platform nine and three-quarters."

"Honestly, muggles these days…."

Elsa's attention was immediately drawn to the source of the voice, before she was reminded that she wasn't allowed to smack her face with her palm because of her crutches. She knew that these people were magical, but apparently, magicians lacked common sense.

Identifying them was as easy as differentiating between black and white. They were already dressed in their wizarding robes, and hadn't even bothered to wear anything on top of them to cover up. Elsa herself was wearing a full-length dark blue coat to hide the black Hogwarts robe she wore underneath.

What made it worse was that they all had their magical items on display. There were owls in their cages in top of their trunks, and there was no shortage of pointy hats either. It made them look like some sort of arcane cult.

And did she mention that they were all redheads?

Each one of them had flaming red hair, which seemed to be the defining trait of the entire family.

Agnarr and Iduna too had overheard part of their conversation, and they glanced in their direction for a moment, before looking at Elsa questioningly. Elsa gave them a nod in response to their wordless question.

They stopped right in front of the column between platforms nine and ten, and Elsa caught a glimpse of someone disappearing into the stone. This was the place. Agnarr and Iduna knelt down to Elsa's level.

"Take care, Elsa," Agnarr said. "I'll miss you."

"Write to us, okay dear?" Iduna said, her eyes tearing up a little. "And make sure to make plenty of friends!"

Anna hugged Elsa and pretended to sob, before whispering in her ear "Take me with you!" Elsa chuckled in response and shook her head. "Well, then you'd better send me plenty of letters too! And chocolates! And also magical stuff. And chocolates!"

Anna let go of her sister and stepped back. Elsa loaded her crutches onto her trolley, and used it for support instead. She gave her family a small smile.

"See you in summer!" she said, as she slowly began to push the trolley towards the magical barrier. At the last moment, she turned around and gave her family one more smile, and saw them waving her goodbye, with tears in their eyes. In an instant, she had passed through the barrier, and was welcomed with the sight of an entirely different platform, existing alongside the one that she had been standing on just seconds ago. She carefully maneuvered herself through the crowd, and finally made it to the train, whereupon she realized one very big problem.

She simply lacked the strength to lift her own equipment onto the train, nor did she know any spells that would lighten her load. But she had to try anyway. With a grunt, she began to lift her suitcase, but it barely budged. It didn't help that without her crutches, she was having difficulty handling her own weight, let alone the additional weight of her suitcase.

"Need a hand?"

Elsa turned and saw one of the redheads she had seen earlier.

"Or two."

Elsa turned the other way, and saw the exact same redhead on her other side as well. She blinked, and looked at both of them, before coming to the conclusion that they were probably twins.

"Or four."

"Why not three while we're at it?"

"Good point George."

Elsa was thoroughly bamboozled by the twins' conversation. "Um, yes please?" Elsa said, although it came out as more of a question. The twins immediately stopped bickering.

"Sure thing!" They both said in unison, before casually hoisting her suitcases and cauldron from the trolley. Elsa picked up her crutches, and tucked them under her arm. They wouldn't do much good in a crowded train.

The twins were also really good at clearing a path. Elsa followed close behind them.

"Here we go, Fred. This one's empty."

"All right then, let's get you settled in!" The twins opened the door to the compartment and entered, immediately placing her baggage in its place.

"Thank you so much….." Elsa said.

"No problem!" One of the twins said. "George and I are always ready to help!"

"Wait a minute," the other one said, frowning. "Aren't you George?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm Fred."

"No you're George!"

"No, you are."

"But I'm Fred!"

Elsa once again stood bewildered as the two brothers bickered, and was even more bewildered when they dug into their pockets for identity proofs, and came up empty, save for a badge with the capital letter _P_ emblazoned on it. The twins shared a look, before they burst out laughing again.

"Uh… I'm Elsa. Elsa Frost." Elsa said, awkwardly introducing herself. The twin stood up a little straighter.

"We're Fred and George! Or George and Fred, whichever suits you, really. Fred and George Weasley. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Frost!" the twins said enthusiastically. "See you around! We've got to make sure that our little brother doesn't get lost!"

With that, the twins stepped out and closed the doors, leaving Elsa alone in the compartment. She sat down rather heavily, her legs slightly sore from standing for so long without her crutches. She took a moment to relax, but was immediately interrupted when the door to her compartment opened, allowing her to see the boy who had opened it. His spectacles were crooked, his hair was wild and messy. He had bright-green eyes, and she thought she could see a scar under a tuft of hair on his forehead.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Not at all," Elsa replied. "Feel free."

"Thanks." He said, before dragging his own suitcase in, along with a cage that held the most stunningly beautiful snowy owl she had ever seen.

"He's beautiful." Elsa said in awe.

"Thanks," Harry grunted as he lifted his suitcase into it's rack. "That's Hedwig, and she's a she."

"Oh. I seem to recognize that name from somewhere."

"It's from a History of Magic."

"Ah," Elsa said in realization, as the boy sat down opposite to her. "I'm Elsa. Elsa Frost." She said, extending her hand, and Harry felt as if he had read that name somewhere.

"Harry Potter." The boy said as her shook her hand, and Elsa's eyes widened.

"Harry Potter, as in _the_ Harry Potter?" Elsa asked in shock. Given what Dumbledore had told her, as well as what the Augurey had told her in the past, the boy in front of her was of insurmountable importance to the wizarding world. However, the boy in front of her groaned.

"Sorry, did I say something wrong?" Elsa asked in concern.

"No, it's just that," Harry began before sighing. "It all happened before I could walk and talk. Until last month, I didn't even know I was a wizard. And now, suddenly, everyone's asking me for an autograph like I'm some kind of hero. Don't get me wrong, finding out that I was a wizard was the best thing that ever happened to me, but isn't this all a bit much?" Elsa opened her mouth to protest, but quickly closed it as his words sunk in. All he wanted was a normal wizarding life, but he was immediately put on a pedestal like an animal in a zoo just because of something he probably didn't even do, something he couldn't even recall doing.

Elsa understood all too well. She was born a princess. And a crown princess, to boot. There were always standards she had been held to. Duties she had to perform, expectations to live up to and surpass. Sure, she had done everything she was supposed to do and more, but sometimes, even she had felt a little too pressured by society, just because of the nature of her birth.

Before she could apologize, the door opened once more, and another redhead peeped in.

"Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." He said. Harry and Elsa shook their heads. The boy entered, dragging his own suitcase behind him, although with significantly less effort than Harry. The was tall, thin and gangling. His face was covered with freckles, and he had exceptionally large hands and a long nose.

"I'm Ron Weasley." He said, offering his hand, sitting next to Harry.

"Elsa Frost." Elsa introduced herself, shaking his hand. Harry sighed internally. He had met Ron earlier, and it didn't take much of a genius to figure out that he was from a very extensive wizarding family. Which also meant that he had grown up listening to the legend of Harry Potter. He took a deep breath, and leapt out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"Harry Potter."

Ron's gaze remained blank, and even after Harry had let go of his hand, it remained extended.

"Sorry, mate. I don't think I got your name right." He said, with a look that said _'Are you kidding me'_ on his face.

"My name is Harry Potter. Yes, _that_ Harry Potter." Harry said, and for added emphasis, he pushed back his hair, revealing his lightning bolt-shaped scar. Ron collapsed into a seat, overwhelmed.

"Bloody hell, Harry Potter. _Harry Potter!_ " He said to himself, before sitting up straight. "You're amazing, really! You defeated You-Know-Who when you were just a baby!"

Harry's face fell into his palms. Ron noticed and immediately stopped talking.

"Oi, mate? You all right?" Ron finally said after a tense half minute.

"I'm fine," Harry said. "You do realize that the stories say that I defeated Voldemort when I was a baby?"

Ron gasped "You said his name…."

"See what I mean?" Harry asked. "Even a decade after his death, people are terrified of him. And you're saying that a baby with no magical training beat him. You do realize how ridiculous that sounds, right?"

This sent Ron into deep thought for a moment. "But then… You-Know-Who…. How?"

"Don't ask me. I remember nothing." Harry said, ending the conversation.

The silence was broken when the compartment door opened yet again, revealing the twins.

"You settled in good, Ron?"

"Are you sure that you didn't forget anything?"

"Like a goodbye kiss from Mum?"

"Or Percy's perfect prefect badge?"

"Wait a minute, Fred, since when was Percy's prefect badge perfect?"

"Ever since we decided to charm it to make fart sounds whenever he's in the middle of class."

"Did we make sure that it would stink too?"

"Yes George, we did."

"Then it's perfect."

"Oi, what are you two doing here?" Ron interrupted.

"Why, can't your older brothers be bothered to check up on you?"

"Not if it's you two." Ron shot back.

"Hmmmm, fair point," Both twins said simultaneously, and Ron deflated a little. "We actually came to see whether Miss Frost here was doing fine. You just happened to be here."

"So you came to see how someone you barely know instead of your own brother?" Ron said.

"Well, she's a lot nicer than you for sure. So who's your other friend?"

Ron's expression immediately brightened, bordering on haughty. "Fred, George, meet Harry Potter." The twins' jaws dropped.

"No way." They said, before introducing themselves. "We're Fred and George Weasley. Or George and Fred Weasley, pranksters extraordinaire. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter. We hope that we can pull off some legendary pranks with you!"

With that, the identical duo departed, before their voices floated in through the windows. "Hey mum! Guess who that kid we helped get past the barrier was!"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!" The twins chorused, and all over the platform, several heads turned in their direction. There was the sound of a bell ringing, and the Hogwarts Express let out a whistle, before the train began to move.

"Harry Potter?! I want to see him!" The voice of a little girl yelled.

"Now, now, Ginny, he's not some animal in an exhibit to be viewed," a womanly voice said. "But Harry Potter… Oh my."

"Mum! Do you know where my prefect badge is?"

"Fred! George! Give Percy his badge back this instant!"

"Sure thing. Here ya go, Perce." This was followed by a chuckle, and Elsa found herself feeling sorry for this Percy.

Ron's head was buried in his hands. "That's… My family." He said, as the train began to accelerate.

"They seem…. Interesting." Harry supplied.

"Yeah, that's one way to say it," Ron said "But it gets really tiring after a while. I've got five older brothers and a younger sister, so most of my stuff has been handed down."

" _Five brothers_ _ **and**_ _a sister?"_ Elsa asked incredulously.

"Yep." Ron said glumly. "There's Bill, who works as a curse-breaker at Gringotts in Egypt. Charlie works with dragons in Romania. Percy's a prefect this year, and you've met Fred and George. I've got Charlie's old wand, Bill's old robes, and Percy's old rat." The last phrase was uttered with extra distaste.

"At least you have a decent family," Harry said "I was sent to live with my muggle aunt and her family, and they hate magic. Until last month, I didn't even know I was a wizard."

"My life's….. normal," Elsa began, internally wincing at the enormous lie she just told. Normal. Yeah right. "My parents are muggles, and they have jobs in the government. My little sister is showing signs of being able to do magic, so I expect she'll be coming to Hogwarts next year. Ron, didn't you say you had a rat? I can't say I've ever seen a pet rat before."

Ron pulled out a really old rat from one of his pockets. "Meet Scabbers. He really doesn't do much, and he's got a missing toe." He said without glamour.

"He looks… unique?" Elsa tried, but knew that her attempt to cheer Ron up had failed spectacularly when she saw his face fall even further.

"There's only one thing that could possibly make me feel worse right now," Ron said, extracting his wand. It was clearly very old, and there was something peeking out of the tip. "And that is if this spell that Fred and George gave me is a bust." He raised his wand, but the door opened yet again.

"Excuse me, but have any of you seen a toad? Neville's lost his."

The speaker was a bushy brown haired girl with brown eyes, and with front teeth that Elsa thought were a little too large.

"No, sorry." Harry supplied.

"Come on Neville, onto the next compartment." A boy outside the compartment said, dragging a round-faced boy, presumably Neville, with him. The girl was about to leave, before she caught Ron with his wand out.

"Oh, are you going to perform magic? Let's see it, then." She said rather bossily. Ron sighed inwardly and prayed to any merciful god that was listening that the spell his brothers had told him was genuine.

Unfortunately, every merciful god had their own thing to do.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!"

Absolutely nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? If it is, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few basic spells and they've worked pretty well for me. For example," she strode into the compartment and drew out her wand, pointing it right at Harry's forehead, and Elsa tensed up. She really did not like wands being pointed at anyone, especially after the experience she had with them. "Occulus Reparo!"

There was a sound of crunching glass, and in an instant, Harry's glasses had repaired themselves.

"Really?" Ron asked. "Not even going to introduce yourself?" The girl flushed, and Elsa did feel that Ron had been a little too rude.

"I'm Hermoine Granger." The bushy haired girl said.

"Ron Weasley."

"Elsa Frost."

"Harry Potter." Hermione's eyes widened at this.

"Goodness, are you really?" She asked, before she caught a glimpse of his scar through his hair. "Oh my goodness, you really are! I've read so much about you! You're even mentioned in _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot!"

"I am?" Harry asked.

"You're acting as if you've just memorized the book." Ron interrupted.

"Of course not! I've memorized all of them!" Ron and Harry's jaws dropped. She turned to regard Elsa with an expression of curiosity on her face. "Did you say your name was Elsa? That's the name of the last princess of a city in Norway, Arendal, I believe."

Had Elsa been drinking any sort of liquid at that moment, she would have performed a spit-take with such force that Hermione would have been drenched. But Elsa wasn't drinking anything, so she merely choked on her own saliva. She had definitely not expected her true identity to be discovered on the first day.

"Really?" Elsa asked, perfectly feigning innocence. Lying was a very useful skill in politics, and Elsa had taken to her princess studies like a fish to water. She wasn't perfect yet, but it was more than enough to fool Hermione.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" A woman asked from outside the compartment, preventing further questions on Hermione's part.. Everyone in the compartment looked at her at the same time.

"No thanks," Ron mumbled resentfully, pulling out a sandwich. "I'm good."

"Sweets are bad for your teeth." Hermione said, not hiding her displeasure.

Elsa took one look at the trolley, and recognized next to nothing. But she did know from visiting muggle shops that only chocolates and candies were wrapped like that.

"I'll have a bunch of … uhhhhh…." Elsa tilted her head to look at the writing in a box. "Chocolate frogs. How many can I get with this?" She asked, pulling out a galleon.

Her answer came in the form of a mountain of boxes that was deposited on the empty seat next to her.

Harry glanced at Ron who was looking at the pile of boxes rather enviously, and made his decision.

"I'll have everything else!" Harry said, pulling out a handful of galleons. Ron's jaw nearly hit the floor, and Hermione looked absolutely horrified at the fact that two of the occupants of the compartment had blatantly ignored her.

The mountain of sweets in between Harry and Ron made Elsa's pile of chocolate frogs look like a molehill.

"Well, go on and have some," Harry said to Ron and Hermione. "You can't expect me to eat all of this!"

Hermione's eyes wandered over the ridiculously large pile of sweets in between the two.

"I…..uhhh….. have something to do. Bye!" She said, her voice panicky. She rushed out of the compartment and slid the door shut. Elsa turned back to regard Ron, who was still gaping at the pile of sweets that Harry had bought.

"You two want some of these?" Elsa asked, gesturing to her pile of chocolate frogs.

"Sure….." Ron replied, clearly dazed. But he snapped out of it when Harry opened a box. "Whoa, watch out for those, mate! When they say every flavor, the mean _every_ flavor. Sure, there's normal ones like chocolate and peppermint, but there are also flavors that you didn't even know existed. There's spinach, dog hair, month-old meatloaf, and those aren't even the worst ones! George said he got a bogey-flavored one once."

Harry immediately focused on the box in his hands, scrutinizing the blue bean in his hands.

"It's blue," Ron said. "That could mean blueberry, or, well, you really don't want to know."

"Don't do it, Harry," Elsa warned, but Harry's expression became even more determined. "Don't… and you did."

Harry popped the bean into his mouth. His expression became thoughtful, before it turned into a grimace.

"Well, what was it?" Ron asked. This was another quirk possessed by Bertie-Botts' Every-Flavor Beans – they only lasted a few seconds.

"Seawater." Harry said, chuckling.

"You're lucky, you know. Last time I tried a blue one, I got peacock feather." Ron complained. "And you'll want to pay attention while opening those. If you're not careful, they'll jump."

Ron's latest comment was directed at Elsa, who had halfway opened her first box of chocolate frogs. She prepared herself and opened it. A brown blur crossed her vision, and landed on the window.

"Eh, don't worry about it now," Ron said. "They've only got one jump in them."

Elsa plucked the frog off the window, examining it with great interest.

"Incredible," she said softly. "How long does this enchantment last?"

Ron shrugged. "Inside the box, they can last for about a year, but once you open them, perhaps a few minutes at best."

Elsa 'oooh'ed and popped the entire frog into her mouth, and it was delicious! The chocolate melted in her mouth unlike anything she had ever felt. Sure, they didn't even come close to Florean Fortescue's supersized sundaes, but it certainly much better than any ordinary chocolates she ever had before. Sure, she was more of a dark chocolate person, but the chocolate frogs were too delicious for her to care. She let out a sigh of contentment. Harry picked up a chocolate frog as well, and popped it into his mouth.

"Don't forget about the cards, either." Ron reminded.

"What cards?" Harry asked.

"Each box contains one card of a famous witch or wizard," Ron explained. "There's different rarities, too! There's common, rare, extra-rare, and exotic. Mind you, a chance of getting an exotic card is practically nothing. There's like, one of them in every…. Million… boxes… Bloody hell! How did you…?!"

Ron was staring at the shiny, purple card in Elsa's lap. Only exotic cards came in purple. Ron reached for it reverently, and Elsa handed it over to him without even looking at it. He took one look at the card, and Elsa could tell that had he not been sitting down, he's have collapsed. Harry took a look at his own card.

"I've got Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore's only a common card, I've got half a dozen of him. But this….." he trailed off in wonder, flipping over the card. "Amazing! Warlord, conqueror, and she was even a queen!"

"Who is it?" Elsa asked, her curiosity spiked by Ron's enthusiasm.

"Ingrid!" Ron whisper-yelled, showing her the card, on which there was an image of a white haired woman who looked almost exactly like Elsa, wearing a dress that looked all too familiar. That was the dress they had picked up in the castle, except the one in the picture was more suited for combat. Elsa was lucky her complexion was so pale, because the blood draining out of her face made little difference. This was far too coincidental to be a coincidence. It just couldn't be. If what Ron said was accurate, the chances of this happening were so microscopic that it was impossible. Someone had to have set this up. In her internal panic, Elsa missed most of what Ron was saying.

"Exotic cards only feature witches or wizards who were incredibly powerful, and such a long time ago that almost no moving portraits of them exist! They are only ever mentioned in stories! You're so lucky, Elsa!"

"Wait, did you just say _moving_ portraits?" Harry asked, his confusion evident.

Ron snorted "Of course! They're magical. Oh, right, sorry. I forgot you grew up with muggles."

"Nah, don't worry. It's okay." Harry said, reaching out for a cauldron cake, but was interrupted when the door slid open once more, revealing three boys. She understood from Ron's groan, that he knew at least one of the three, or had at least heard of them.

Judging by the smug grin on the face of the one in the middle, she did not think that she had incorrectly deciphered the intention of Ron's groan.

"So it _is_ true," the one in the middle said. He was of a normal stature, but he was still tiny compared to the other two. His hair was white and his eyes were icy grey. "Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts."

Elsa leaned over and whispered to Ron, although her words were clearly audible to everyone present.

"Is it normal in the magical world to just start talking about other people without introducing yourself?"

The white-haired boy's face flushed, and Ron poorly hid a snicker.

"Nah. Only gits do that."

The white-haired boy scowled. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. And these two are Crabbe and Goyle," he said, gesturing towards the two boys behind him, who were at least a full head taller than him. "Red hair, hand-me-down robes…. You must be a Weasley. And you'll do well to watch your mouth. I'm sure you don't want your father to be pressured at his job." Ron grimaced, and forced himself to look down.

"I'm sorry, but did you have a point to make by coming here?" Elsa asked. She really disliked people who made threats against others' families to get to them. By analyzing his demeanor, she could tell that this Draco Malfoy was nothing more than a spoiled brat who rode the coat-tails of his family name.

"Now whose being rude?" Draco shot back.

"You're not worthy of knowing who I am."

Crabbe and Goyle tensed up next to Malfoy. "Excuse me? Did I not just say that my name is Draco Malfoy? I am the sole heir of the Malfoys!"

"Never heard of you." Was Elsa's deadpan reply. It was true, although she did feel a little guilty about being so harsh on him.

Draco wore an expression of pure shock on his face for a few moments before regaining his composure.

"Oh, I see. You're a muggle, aren't you?"

"What if I am?"

"Then you're not even important enough for me to know," Draco said, turning towards Harry. "You'll realize in time, Potter, that some wizarding families are better than others."

Elsa picked up another chocolate frog and opened the box, catching the frog with surprising ease for someone who was only on their second box. It was probably due to Elsa's extreme love for chocolate that her body reacted with such impressive accuracy.

"Hey, Ron," Elsa said, flashing him another purple card. "What was it that you were saying about it being impossible to get exotic cards?"

"You dare ignore me!" Malfoy seethed, but the occupants of the compartment might as well have forgotten that he ever existed. Elsa wasn't sure that it was biologically possible for someone's jaw to drop as much as Ron's did, and Harry's interest about old and powerful wizards and witches also led him to squint at the card.

"Rowena Ravenclaw!" Ron said excitedly "She was one of the four founders of Hogwarts, and ridiculously smart too!"

Harry and Ron looked at the moving image of the woman. She looked at them, and walked right out the side of the card.

"Hey! She's gone!" Harry exclaimed.

"Of course she is. You can't expect her to hang around all day, she's got other portraits to visit too, you know."

"It says here that according to legend, Rowena Ravenclaw possessed a diadem which granted the wearer insurmountable amounts of wisdom." Elsa said, reading off the back of the card.

"Oh, I've heard of that one!" Ron said, as Harry took Elsa's card to have a closer look. "Legend says that her daughter….." But before Ron could continue, he was interrupted by an angry Draco Malfoy who had slammed his foot into the floor.

"Don't you peasants dare ignore me!" He screamed. So, taking a page from Elsa's book, just to annoy him, Harry picked up another chocolate frog. He kept his hand on the opening of the box, and the frog jumped straight into his palm. He devoured it instantly, and picked up the gold card at the bottom.

"Ron, what type of card is a gold card?"

"No way! You just got an extra-rare card! How do you two do it? I've been collecting these for most of my life, and I still have only three extra-rares! Who did you get?"

Harry did not recognize the face of the wizard, but there was no mistaking the name.

"I've got Voldemort." He announced plainly. Elsa detected little emotion in his voice. Maybe he had already gotten over the fact that his parents had been killed, and now that Voldemort was dead as well, he probably saw no point in being angry at someone who no longer existed.

 _"It's a long story. Although what you said has given me quite the surprise. I did not know that Voldemort had, or will have a daughter. I am also surprised that she will manage to defeat Harry, who will have somehow gotten his hands on the wand of destiny."_

The conversation with Dumbledore replayed itself in her mind. What did he mean by 'will have'? Was Voldemort not truly dead?

Ron gasped, and almost snatched the card out of Harry's hands. The picture of Voldemort was absolutely still, for he had never allowed any moving portraits of himself to exist.

"You dare speak the dark lord's name, Potter?" Malfoy asked scathingly. But it did not matter, because the three of them had completely ignored him once more.

Elsa began reading the back of Ingrid's card.

 _Ingrid was one of the most powerful witches of all time. She was able to perform wandless magic on a scale large enough to wipe out entire armies of muggles as well as wizards single-handedly. She was also the Queen of a Norwegian country. Her power is ancient, of unknown origins, and unique to her family. The power only manifests about once every 200 years, but it has not resurfaced since Ingrid's death in 1723 A.D._

"How dare you ignore me!" Draco screamed, and all three of the compartment's occupants turned to look at him.

"Not much of a 'dare', really," Harry said. "It's more or less the same as dealing with my cousin Dudley. Well, except that he looks like he could put up more of a fight than you."

Draco's face turned the color of Ron's hair, and Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles. Elsa drew in a deep breath. It was clear that none of the three knew any magic, so they were limited to physical combat. If it came down to a fight now, she would be little more than dead weight. Harry didn't look all that strong either. Ron definitely looked like he could take down Draco with his bare hands, and his experience with five older brothers would definitely be a plus, but he still stood little to no chance against Crabbe and Goyle. Her superior reasoning ability was the only thing that would help her get out of this.

"Okay, Malfoy, staying any longer is just going to destroy what little dignity you have left." Ron said, desperately trying not to laugh. "No matter what you say or who you are, you're not making a comeback from what Harry just said." Unable to resist the look on Draco's face, he finally burst out laughing. Crabbe and Goyle were ready to fight, and Draco was ready to shoot Harry with a stinging jinx, but were interrupted by a figure behind them.

"Everything fine here?" She asked. She was far taller than even Crabbe and Goyle, and Elsa caught sight of a shiny badge with the capital letter _'P'_ written on it, not unlike the one the twins had shown her earlier, except that it was blue. "Penelope Clearwater, Ravenclaw prefect."

Draco scoffed under his breath, before walking off silently, Crabbe and Goyle trailing after him. Penelope only shook her head, and turned towards the three occupants of the compartment, her eyes landing on Ron.

"You're Percy's youngest brother Ron, right?" She asked.

"Yep," he said. "This is Elsa Frost and Harry Potter."

Penelope's jaw slacked a bit. "Wow, I heard the rumors, but I really didn't expect them to actually be true. Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts after all. In that case, I wish you an excellent stay at Hogwarts." She said with a smile. The door slid shut and Penelope continued her patrolling.

"Hopefully, we won't have anymore interruptions like that second-last one." Harry said, and Ron and Elsa heartily agreed. She opened yet another chocolate frog, and this time, the card was a perfectly ordinary common.

Over the extent of the journey, the three scoffed off the sweets at an alarming rate, and there were no more chocolate frog card surprises, save for two rares.

* * *

Elsa was extremely relieved when they mentioned that their luggage would be taken directly to their rooms. It certainly made things easier for her. She waited for the train to clear out while Ron and Harry stuffed the rest of the sweets into their suitcases and got changed while Elsa stood outside. She neatly folded her own coat and put it in her suitcase. Once the train was mostly empty, she pulled herself up, leaving her crutches behind. First impressions were important, and she would not allow herself to be introduced while leaning on crutches. No one would ever take her seriously.

" _You can do this. You've spent four months preparing for this. You can stand without your crutches for ten minutes."_

She took steady steps out of the train, which was mostly deserted. She could clearly see the direction in which the older students were moving, towards carriages in the distance, which seemed to be pulled by giant, winged horses. It was difficult to tell in the dark, but she thought they were fully black.

"Firs' years this way! All firs' years this way!"

Elsa redirected her attention towards the booming voice. She was momentarily stunned upon seeing the giant of a man. He was well over ten feet tall, with a humungous mane of hair. Elsa joined the back of the group of first-years.

"My name's Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of the Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. Now, follow me!" He said. He led the group away from the direction their seniors were going in. "From next year, you lot will be going the other way, but it's traditional for first-years to see Hogwarts for the first time from the lake."

The walk was short, and Elsa was acutely aware of the strain which was building up in her legs. Soon enough, she could make out the outlines of about a dozen boats on the shore of a lake.

"No more'n four to a boat, ye hear?" Hagrid called out, getting into one himself, which immediately left the shore. Some of the students were nervous, some were excited, and some were so downright haughty that they actually scoffed. Elsa scowled at the white-haired boy who did, before quickly getting into one herself. Her legs sent out signals of relief as she sat down. The other occupant's of her boat ended up being Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Are ye ready?" Hagrid asked, looking backward. He confirmed that everyone was in fact, seated, before he faced forwards once more. "All righty then, forward!" He yelled, swinging a pink umbrella. All off a sudden, the fleet of boats surged forward, propelled by an invisible force.

"Try not to shake the boats too much. And watch out for the giant squid!"

Draco snorted, but yelped and almost fell out of his boat when the tip of an absolutely massive tentacle broke the surface of the water in the middle of the fleet. There were gasps and cries of amazement.

"Did you see that?!"

"It was huge!"

"Will it try to eat us?"

"What're ye talkin' about? He's big, but he's complete softy," Hagrid said. "Now pay attention! Yer gonna get your first view o' Hogwarts any second now." Immediately, everyone fell silent, and indeed, within moments, the castle came into view.

The view was so impressive that Harry forgot to talk for a minute. In the dark, the lights only made the castle appear even more impressive. It was easily a hundred meters tall, and its towers seemed to reach for the sky. Aside from Hagrid, the only person who was not blown away was Elsa. Not much of a surprise, considering that she had lived her entire life inside one. But even she could not deny that the Hogwarts castle possessed a charm that the Arendelle castle lacked.

"Welcome," Hagrid said in his booming voice "Ter Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

* * *

The boats stopped a few minutes later, and everyone got out. Elsa stayed until the end, just to be safe. Her legs had recovered most of their strength, but she was not going to take any chances. Once she disembarked, Hagrid led them up a short set of stairs after sending the fleet back, and knocked rather loudly on a massive set of doors. Elsa was sure that had it been an ordinary door, Hagrid would have demolished it with a single knock.

A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a tall woman with an angular face and a pair of glasses sitting on her nose. She immediately reminded Elsa of her old math tutor- nigh-emotionless, and would make sure that she would learn excessively complicated things if it was the last thing she did.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall!" He announced.

"Thank you, Hagrid," she said, her voice betraying no emotion whatsoever. She turned to face the first-years. "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Momentarily, we shall begin the sorting process, by which you will be sorted into the house you will be spending the next seven years in. At Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. Meritorious acts will give you points for your house, while any sort of rule-breaking will lose you points. At the end of each year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, which is a great honor for all the members of your house. Slytherin has won the house cup for the last six years, and I am not unwilling to say that I expect you to do something to change that. Or keep it that way, should you get sorted into Slytherin."

With that, she disappeared alongside Hagrid into the depths of the castle, leaving the first-years alone. Elsa quickly slid towards the wall and sat on a narrow ledge, unwilling to waste what little stamina she had. She hadn't even made it to half her limit, but there were risks she wasn't willing to take.

" As I was saying earlier, Potter, in time you'll learn that some wizarding families are better than others," the voice of Draco Malfoy said over the chatter of the others, interrupting Harry and Ron's conversation about houses, making a stab at the latter. Ron didn't care, of course. The damage Harry had dealt Draco's pride earlier on the train was a memory he swore never to forget. That made it a little harder to take him seriously. All conversation around them had ceased upon the mention of Harry's name. "You don't want to end up with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He said, extending his hand.

Harry looked at Draco's extended hand for a second, momentarily considering pulling a prank Dudely had pulled on him years ago- grabbing his wrist and pulling hard, and then tripping him. But he also didn't want to be expelled before he even set foot into the castle on account of a prank.

So he settled on further destroying Draco's pride instead. "Judging by the company you keep? No thanks. I'm doing better than you are, at any rate." Draco's face once again turned the color of Ron's hair.

"You'd better watch your back, Potter!" He growled, before stomping off. He tried to intimidate those who were looking at him with amusement, but after his humiliation, his glares did little more than make him appear childish.

"Oooh, what do we have here? Ickle firsties!" The voice came from a silvery apparition that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Elsa nearly fell off her ledge, and noticed that quite a few other students looked surprised as well.

"Peeves! Leave them alone, or do you want me to call the Baron?" This was said by another silvery apparition.

The first apparition tensed up ever so slightly, and Elsa didn't miss it. It gave one final glare and disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

"Sorry about him," a third apparition said. It had the appearance of a short, round man. "That's Peeves, our resident Poltergeist. He's always up to mischief, so you'll do well to watch out for him."

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. We oughta throw him out!" The second apparition said.

"Forgive and forget, Sir Nicholas. Forgive and forget." The third apparition said.

"Excuse me, but are you a… ghost?" Harry asked, rather hesitantly.

"Of course I am, my dear boy!" But then the ghost took a second look at the boy. "By Merlin's left sock, it's true….. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Numerous ghosts immediately stuck their heads out of the walls, curiosity peaked. Their murmurs filled the room.

"Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself!" The ghost in front of Harry said. "I'm the Fat Friar, the resident ghost of the Hufflepuff tower . I look forward to seeing some of you in my house!"

"And I'm nearly-headless Nick, although that's Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington to you, ghost of Gryffindor tower."

"McGonagall incoming!" Another ghost shouted, and all the ghosts simply melted through the walls and ground before anyone could ask what 'nearly-headless' meant.

Indeed, a few seconds later, Professor McGonagall reappeared in the doorway. "Follow me. We shall begin the sorting ceremony upon entering the great hall." Elsa climbed off her ledge, and stayed at the back of the group. Professor McGonagall led them through a long, dark passageway. Elsa was starting to worry that the passage would be too long, but her worries were put to rest when they entered a massive chamber, lit by countless floating candles. If this wasn't the great hall, then she didn't know what was. There were four long tables at which the older students sat, two to each side. At the other end, there was another table for the teachers, where Elsa recognized the silvery, long hair of Albus Dumbledore, as well as the unmistakably gigantic figure of Hagrid. Elsa was relieved that they had finally made it. She still had about six minutes left.

There were small bursts of applause, and a few cheers as well, but they were almost completely drowned by the chattering of students. Professor McGonagall led them to the front of the hall, where there was an old, pointy hat upon a stool.

"The roof is magically enchanted to look like the sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione whispered to a boy next to her, whom Elsa recognized was Neville. Indeed, when she looked up, there was an exaggerated display of the sky above her. It was far too clear to be normal, and far too detailed. Not to mention incorrect. There were multiple constellations, on the roof, some which she knew couldn't be seen at the same time from anywhere on earth at any time of the year, no matter what.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, drawing all attention towards herself, and the hall fell silent, and everyone stared at the hat in anticipation. Elsa squinted, and she saw tears appear in the fabric, making the hat look like it had a face on it. And then, it performed an act that would have caused Elsa to jump had her legs not been in the condition that they were in. It began to sing.

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,_ _  
_ _I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._ _  
_ _You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._ _  
_ _There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you_ _  
_ _Where you ought to be._ _  
_ _You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;_ _  
_ _You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;_ _  
_ _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_ _  
_ _Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends._ _  
_ _So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hat stopped singing, and the entire hall burst into applause. Apparently this was normal, but Elsa was getting a little worried. She probably had three minutes left, five if she pushed herself. If the ceremony didn't start soon, she was going to be in trouble. Luckily for Elsa, fate seemed to be smiling upon her, as McGonagall didn't waste any time.

"When I call your name, you will step forth and sit on the stool, and I shall place the sorting hat upon your head. Once you are sorted, you shall go to sit with the rest of your house at the house tables," she unrolled a scroll, and read the first name. "Abbot, Hannah!"

Elsa allowed herself to feel a little relieved. If things were going by alphabetical order, she wouldn't have to wait much longer. Once Hannah was sorted into Hufflepuff, there was a burst of applause from the table to her right. Hannah had flushed a light pink as she hopped off the stool after taking the sorting hat off and took a seat at the long table. Names flew by, and finally, Elsa heard the one she was waiting for when she hit her mental two minute mark.

"Frost, Elsa!"

Elsa walked up to the stool and sat down with relief. She saw professor McGonagall give her a strange look, and then another at Dumbledore, before the sorting hat fell over her eyes, blocking her vision.

" _Well, lets see now, what do we have here?"_ A voice said in Elsa's head. She jerked her head in shock, before the voice spoke again. _"No need to panic now. I'm just the sorting hat."_

" _Are you… in my head?"_ Elsa asked mentally.

" _On it, not in it. Just a little leglimency charm. Now, let's take a little look into your mind….. Oh my…"_

" _What? What is it?"_

" _Of course, it makes sense now. If she was indeed that strong, her bloodline wouldn't fail so easily…."_

" _Excuse me, but can you please tell me what you are talking about?!"_

" _Oh, never mind. Now, where to put you…."_ The sorting hat trailed off, although its voice was a little unsteady.

" _What do you mean, never mind? It's obviously something important!"_

" _My job is sorting you into your house, not giving history lessons. Certainly not Gryffindor. Only one possible circumstance extracts any bravery from you. Logical, very smart, adaptable, an excellent candidate for Ravenclaw. Hardworking for sure, and you certainly don't hesitate to put in effort wherever you need to. Self-sacrificing, and there is not one person you put below yourself, quite the contender for Hufflepuff too. You may be cunning, but have absolutely no ambition, and there's only one thing in the world that you will use any means to achieve, so Slytherin's out._

" _So it's either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Your loyalty is impressive, although there's a huge flaw: most of your loyalty is directed towards one person alone. Should there be any disturbances there, your other loyalties shall shatter. Which means the place to put you is…."_

"RAVENCLAW!"

The sorting hat yelled out the last word to the entire hall, and there was a burst of applause from the table second from the right of the hall, when viewed from this side of the hall. It was to the immediate left of the students who had yet to be sorted. Elsa handed the sorting hat back to the professor, still unsatisfied. She got off the stool and slowly headed towards the Ravenclaw table, which was decked out in blue. She took a seat with the other first-years, relieved that she had made it throughout the event without collapsing. She shook hands and smiled, noting the names of her fellow first-year Ravenclaws. Before her, Terry Boot, Amanda 'Mandy' Brocklehurst, and Michael Corner had been sorted into Ravenclaw, and Anthony Goldstein had been sorted into Ravenclaw right after her. A few names later, a half-Chinese girl, Sue Li became the next Ravenclaw. Draco Malfoy was declared a Slytherin before the hat even touched his hair. Padma Patil was the next Ravenclaw, even though her twin sister became a Gryffindor. And then…

"Potter, Harry!"

The entire hall fell absolutely silent, and Elsa was sure she could even hear Amanda's heartbeat from across the table. In fact, the only noise in the whole room was made by the sound of Harry's soft footsteps. She saw the boy whom she had shared a train compartment with move slowly towards the stool. The entire student body watched as silently as possible, everyone's eyes following the boy's every move. He sat on the stool, and the hat was placed upon his head.

There was a full three minutes of silence. Elsa had learned from the others that she had taken two, and that it took less than a minute on average, but it even took up to five minutes on a regular basis. There were only a few who took more than five minutes, resulting in what was called a 'hatstall'. Apparently, Professor McGonagall had been one such case.

But at the end of three minutes, the hat shouted out one word that nearly brought the roof down.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was silence for the entire duration of a heartbeat, and then the Gryffindor table exploded into cheers of such intensity that Elsa felt her teeth rattle. Several students were banging on the table, and the Weasley twins had locked arms and were actually dancing on the table, yelling "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Harry was immediately congratulated by just about every single Gryffindor within his range at the same time, and the Weasley twins got off the table.

The rest of the sorting was uneventful. Oliver Rivers and Lisa Turpin were the last Ravenclaws, and the sorting ended with Weasley, Ronald, who was sorted into Gryffindor, followed by Zabini, Blaise, who was sorted into Slytherin.

"Hello and welcome to Ravenclaw house," an older boy said "I'm Robert Hilliard, and this is Penelope Clearwater," he said, gesturing to the girl next to him "We're two of the Ravenclaw prefects this year, so feel free to ask us any questions you may have." The two sat down only a few seats away from the first years, and Elsa saw that people were rearranging themselves at every table.

The hall fell silent moments later, when Albus Dumbledore stood up. "Before we begin, I'd like to say a few words. They are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat down and Elsa was left more confused than ever.

" _What in the world?"_

"Oh, he pulls this stunt once every few years," Penelope said to the first years "It's only a distraction."

"A distraction for what?" Anthony Goldstein asked. Penelope simply laughed and gestured at them to look down.

"Blimey!" Amanda exclaimed, and Elsa did the same in Norwegian.

The previously empty plates were now full of foods of such variety that Elsa had to struggle a little to identify them all. And they looked delicious.

"Hey, Elsa, what does 'fett' mean?" Sue Li asked.

Elsa blushed a little. "It means 'awesome' in Norwegian. My family is from there, and sometimes I accidentally switch over when I'm surprised."

"I know how you feel, I sometime switch to Chinese. That said, _wǒmen chī ba_!" Elsa smiled a little. She knew that meant 'let's eat!' in Chinese.

"I agree." Elsa said, before digging in. Hogwarts was an interesting place for sure.

* * *

 **A/N:- This is pretty much the only thing that Elsa's going to be able to do this year. Just for the sake of additional info, it took all of Elsa's strength just to get to the Ravenclaw common room. From this point onward, everything is pretty much the same as it was in the book.**

 **If she's having trouble walking, she's not going to be of much use. And in the first year, our MC's are busy running around. So the first main event begins next chapter, when Elsa returns for her second year.**

 **In terms of power, this Elsa will be way weaker than the one in the movie. We can't put movie Elsa here, or else it would look like a level 100 pay-to-play player vs a level 1 free-to-play player. Movie Elsa has the ability to freeze over an entire city, and that uses such a small fraction of her power that she doesn't even realize it. She could very well end all life on earth in a matter of minutes if she wanted to.**

 **Which is why this Elsa will be limited to a country-level ice-user, when she reaches her prime, and if she uses all her energy. Under normal circumstances, right now, she'd be equal to a seventh-year in terms of combat ability.**

 **Kudos to all those of you who got the One Punch Man and the Phineas and Ferb reference!**

 **Again, it is a great enjoyment reading all sorts of reviews. Do not hesitate to say what is on your mind! Review responses will be at thee top of the next chapter. Review!**

 **-Phoenix.**


	5. The Beginning

**A/N:- This was extraordinarily quick for this chapter, but once I had the idea, I just couldn't stop typing. This will be one of the shortest chapters for this story, but things will get moving from next chapter, and you will get to see Elsa in class!**

 **This chapter is the first stepping stone to the Chamber of Secrets arc. I'd say this could be considered a filler chapter if it wasn't the true first chapter. All chapters before this one might as well be considered introductory chapters.**

 **Review responses:-  
**

 **Lovepeaceandwar :- I too, associate Elsa with power. But movie Elsa is in an entirely different class of her own. With zero, _ZERO_ training, she can wipe out an entire city with her mere presence. That is on par with the stuff done in the earliest episodes of DBZ. The story would end up being a one-sided murder. In order for Elsa to actually require a challenge, she'll have to be severely nerfed to begin with. But don't worry, she'll still be hilariously OP by the time she graduates. Just not as OP as movie Elsa.**

 **Disclaimer:- Neither me nor my sister own any of the characters. Just the idea for this story.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Back To School**

* * *

Elsa waited patiently for Anna to understand the concept of an invisible magic portal right in front of a stone pillar. Why it was so hard, Elsa couldn't figure out. Anna had seen goblins, taken a cart ride with one of them at over a hundred kilometers an hour, had seen people appear quite literally out of thin air, and had seen witches and wizards flying on brooms (although Elsa could still hardly bring herself to believe that one). An invisible magic portal wasn't that much of a stretch.

"So let me get this straight," Anna said, giving her sister and her parents a look that could be translated as _"Are you crazy?"_ It wasn't a look that Elsa was used to seeing on her face, considering that it was usually the other way around- Anna came up with the dumb ideas and Elsa thought that her sister was crazy. "You want me to run right into a stone pillar, while pushing a trolley that weighs as much as I do."

"You won't crash into the pillar, Anna," Iduna said gently. "You'll go straight through to platform nine and three-quarters. You saw Elsa do it last year, didn't you?"

"Yeeaaaaah…. Doesn't sound like a good idea when I'm the one going through."

"Elsa?" Agnarr said.

"Yes papa?"

"Remember what we talked about earlier?"

"Plan 'Stubborn Sister'?"

"Yes."

Elsa gave her parents a hug. "I'll miss you." She mumbled into her father's coat."

"We'll miss you two as well," Iduna said, smiling. "Take care of each other, you two! See you in December!"

Agnarr and Elsa promptly began acting on the plan they had made just in case Anna was acting too stubborn. Agnarr picked Anna up and set her on her trolley. Elsa immediately began pushing her trolley, which was right behind Anna's. Agnarr gave her a solid boost, and both trolleys began moving.

"Good bye! Don't forget to write!" Iduna called after them.

"Whoa! Hold on!" Anna said frantically, her eyes widening at the sight of the rapidly approaching pillar. Luckily, they had arrived so early that there was barely anyone at King's Cross atation to notice her outburst. "Wait wait wait!" Anna closed her eyes in preparation for impact. An impact which never came.

Anna cautiously opened her eyes, and was greeted with the magnificent sight of the Hogwarts express, the first rays of sunlight bouncing off its bright red engine.

"Whoa!" Anna exclaimed as her trolley slowed down. "That is cool."

"See?" Elsa asked, smirking slightly. "I told you so."

"What are you talking about? I totally knew we could go through a stone pillar. It's magic after all." Anna hopped off her trunk, and pushed it towards the nearest open door. She got in, and tried to pull her trunk into the train. Tried and failed. It was quite heavy. Anna scrunched up her face in concentration, and with a burst of magic, lifted the whole thing over her head as if it was made of paper.

"Ha! I did it!" Anna said, just a second before her magic faltered, and she lost her balance.

Faster than the untrained eye could see, Elsa's hand reached into her coat pocket for her wand and drew it out.

 _"_ _Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Anna's trunk became weightless once more, and she regained her balance. "Thanks, Elsa!"

"Try not to use pure magic without training, Anna," Elsa chided. "It is unreliable and unpredictable. But most of all, it is not safe. It should never be used outside of cases of extreme emergency."

"Come on, Elsa! School hasn't even started yet! Try and have some fun!"

"If 'fun' means doing something dangerous, then I'd rather not," Elsa said. She muttered incantations under her breath, and all of their supplies began to float. With a wave of her wand it flew into the train. "Find us a compartment, Anna. I'll put the trolleys away."

"Sure thing!"

Elsa pushed both trolleys, one with each hand. She was immeasurably grateful that she didn't need those blasted crutches anymore. She was definitely stronger than she used to be before freezing herself in time, but so far, she had been unable to summon the supernatural strength and speed as she had once done. But she wasn't exactly disappointed when she had learned that her ability to crush anything with her bare hands had disappeared.

She found Anna struggling with lifting her trunk into the overhead spaces. Elsa smiled at her sister's efforts, and joined in, using her superior physical strength to her advantage. It took her some effort, but soon enough, they managed it.

"Well, now what?" Anna asked.

"Now…. We wait. We still have two more hours till the train leaves, and the trip itself will take around ten hours." Elsa answered. Anna fell into her seat.

"Noooooo….." Anna moaned. "Why did we have to come so early?"

"Because the Hogwarts Express is the only way for students to get into the school. We can't afford to miss it."

"But arriving two whole _hours_ early? I'm gonna die of boredom!"

"No, you're not."

"But it feels like I will."

"No, you won't," Elsa said disinterestedly, pulling a small book out of one of the pockets in her coat. "Besides, you should be more focused on the fact that you are going to go to a school where your classmates will be able to turn toothpicks into needles, make things float, make things explode while trying to make them float…."

"Wait, what? Can you repeat that last one?" Anna asked, looking both nervous and interested at the same time.

"Oh, nothing. Just an incident that occurred during our first charms lesson. Don't worry, no one got hurt. Not even during the troll attack immediately after."

"Wait, what troll attack? Elsa, you never told me about any of this!"

"Oh, right, I almost forgot," Elsa said sheepishly. "I couldn't say anything around mama and papa. They'd never allow us to go there if they knew."

"Oooh, Elsa! Tell me tell me tell me!"

"Slow down, Anna!" Elsa said, chuckling "We have twelve hours to go over it. And if you wait, you can get to hear it from Harry, Ron, and Hermione themselves. They're the ones who went through all of that craziness, after all."

* * *

An hour and fifty-five minutes later, everyone had arrived. Everyone, except Harry and Ron, that is. Aside from Elsa and Anna, the compartment now consisted of Hermione, Ron's younger sister Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, one of Hermione's roommates Fay Dunbar, one of Elsa's roommates Sue Li, and another first year who had introduced herself as Luna Lovegood, and had promptly gone back to reading her magazine.

"Why aren't they here yet?" Hermione said worriedly. "They were right behind us."

"He's Harry Potter," Neville said. "No need to worry."

"That is exactly why I worry! You remember what happened last year, right?"

"You put me in a full body-bind." Neville said accusingly, and Hermione blushed.

"Hey, we were desperate! And I apologized for that already!" A loud whistle cut through the air, and with a lurch, the train began to move. The color of Hermione's face did a one-eighty, as her blush disappeared in an instant, and was replaced by a shade that would have looked more appropriate on a ghost. "Oh no, something's definitely gone wrong."

"Calm down Hermione," Elsa said. "It's not like he's cursed with bad luck or something."

At that very moment, Luna Lovegood spoke up.

"There's some sort of commotion near the entrance. Apparently it was sealed by some pretty powerful magic. Probably a house-elf." Everyone turned towards the girl, and then outside immediately. There indeed was a commotion near the exit, and the sounds of people yelling were clearly heard, before the train moved out of range.

"Oh no, they got stuck on the other side." Hermione said, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Don't be so dramatic, Hermione," Fay said. "Why can't you entertain the possibility that Harry and Ron simply sat in another compartment?"

"Because it's Harry! Nothing is ever normal around him! It's almost as if the universe has decided that stuff around him has to be extraordinary."

"By the way, how _did_ you know what happened?" Anna asked Luna, and all the occupants of the compartment turned towards her. Even the twins stopped their conversation to look. Luna looked up from her magazine, and blinked owlishly.

"Why, the Nargles told me, obviously. Why would you ask such a silly thing like that?" With that, she broke eye contact with the others and went back to reading her magazine.

"She's definitely going to be a Ravenclaw." Sue Li said.

"How can you tell?" Elsa asked.

"I can. It's pretty easy, actually. I knew I'd be a Ravenclaw since I was five, and I knew you'd be a Ravenclaw after observing you for five seconds, and I knew that Dean and you two," she said, looking at Hermione and Neville "would be Gryffindors the moment you opened my compartment door last year."

"You never told me you could do something like that." Elsa said.

"You never asked. Besides, It would have sounded like an empty, condescending boast if I said it _after we had been sorted_."

"That's a nifty trick," Fay said "I don't suppose you can teach me?" Sue Li laughed a little.

"No, sorry. It's apparently something the members of my family alone are born with." Elsa's attention was suddenly completely captured by that one sentence.

"Now this you definitely did not mention. I haven't heard much about magic unique to families, except from chocolate frog cards. Do you know about any more?" Sue Li rubbed her chin and stared at the roof.

"Not much, I'm afraid. My familial magic allows me to understand people. There are quite a few families who each possess unique abilities. Some can change their appearance at will, some can turn invisible without invisibility cloaks. I've heard from my mother that there used to be some really powerful families long ago, but they all disappeared."

"That's all?" Elsa asked, slightly disappointed.

"Well, that's all I know. But I have a feeling that there is someone here who knows quite a bit more than I do." She said, gesturing at Luna, who was sitting in between the two.

Elsa poked Luna in the shoulder, lightly. "Hey, Luna. Do you know anything about familial magic?" The younger girl blinked.

"Of course. It is magic that has existed for longer than any records say. As of now, there are about a hundred families around the world, each with their own unique magic. But about three hundred years ago, there actually used to be seven families, each with a power that could only be matched by another one of the seven. Of course, because they were so powerful, their power only appeared once every seven generations or so."

"What amount of power are we talking about here?" Sue Li asked. Luna's expression became serious for a fraction of a second, and expression which Elsa immediately decided did not belong on the girl's face.

"I don't know exactly, but they were powerful enough to destroy the whole of Britain single-handed."

"Are you serious?!" Sue Li whisper-yelled. "That's insane!" Luna nodded casually.

"That's why there were only seven of them. And that's also why the power skipped over multiple generations at a time."

"So," Elsa asked "What happened to them?"

"An extraordinarily powerful one of the seven destroyed all of the others. And then her own bloodline went extinct in an attack a hundred years later. Or so they think, but I know better."

"Wait, what do you mean? They are still alive?" Elsa asked nervously.. Even Dumbledore hadn't told her this much.

"Only one. Six of the seven did come to an end, but the bloodline of the last one did not end with a simple attack. The legacy survived, and there is now one extremely powerful being among us."

"How do you know all this?" Elsa asked, concealing her nervousness. She would have to make sure that Hermione and Luna never conversed with each other. Between the two of them, they would be able to discover her identity in a matter of minutes.

"The Warbles told me." Luna replied simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and went back to reading her magazine, which Elsa could make neither head nor tail of.

"So, what do you think, Sue?" Elsa asked. She frowned.

"I don't like it. Seven is an unlucky number in China. And isn't it too convenient that seven of the strongest families on earth simply vanished in the span of less than two centuries? And if there _is_ an extraordinarily powerful family around, why hasn't anyone heard of them? And if there is one with active powers now, where are they?"

 _Right here, a foot away from you. Please don't notice._

Elsa, of course, did not say that out loud. She could feel cold sweat running down her back. Hermione was too busy worrying about Harry and Ron, Fay and Neville were discussing something. Anna and Ginny were talking to each other excitedly. Apparently, Ginny was explaining how the magical world worked to Anna, while Anna was showing off her wandless magic, which was extraordinarily powerful and controlled.

The compartment door slid open, revealing a trolley laden with sweets. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" The elderly woman asked.

"A whole bunch of chocolate frogs!" Elsa said instinctively. She blushed when she noticed all the stares she was receiving. "And two dozen fizzing whizzbees. That's three for each of us. Oooh, and eight cauldron cakes, and…." Sue Li sweatdropped as Elsa's list grew longer and longer. The normally prim and proper girl's love for sweets, especially chocolates, was something beyond comprehension.

Elsa paid, and was rewarded with more sweets than she could carry. She quickly handed them to the others, ignoring their protests. But it was especially hard to convince Hermione.

"I know your parents are dentists, Granger, but what they don't know won't hurt them. Besides, these are magical sweets, they won't harm your teeth all that much." Sue Li said. Hermione looked torn between the rules of dentistry that had been drilled into her head since birth and the absolutely _delicious_ smell wafting off Neville's cauldron cake.

"Careful with those, Anna," Elsa warned her sister, who was just about to open a chocolate frog. "They will get away from you if you're too slow." Anna looked confused, and opened the box. There was a brown blur, but Anna snatched it out of the air instantly. Fay's jaw dropped.

"I have never seen this level of reaction speed!" She exclaimed.

"I thought you were fast, Elsa," Sue Li said in awe "But your sister is on an entirely different level!"

Anna blushed, enjoying the attention. She popped the chocolate frog into her mouth. And another. And another. Elsa smiled at the sight of her sister enjoying herself, before a grim realization struck her- Her sister was enjoying too much. At this rate, there wouldn't be any chocolate frogs left. Elsa's face took on a serious countenance, and began eating her own chocolate frogs.

* * *

When there was about an hour left until they reached Hogwarts, trouble arrived at Elsa's compartment. Trouble meaning Draco Malfoy and his goons, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Oh, what do you want?" Hermione said, annoyed. Draco didn't even spare her a second glance.

"Harry Potter is a no-show, is he? Did they finally expel him for his incompetence?" Draco said haughtily, and behind him, Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.

"Go away, Malfoy, none of us want to deal with you right now." Elsa said, exasperated. She had heard the full story of exactly how Harry had been chosen as seeker- everyone had. Not to mention that he acted exactly like the haughty princes and princesses of old- thinking that others would be lucky to lick their footsteps. And no one knew this better than Elsa. Except her parents. After all, she actually had dealt with high-and-mighty princes and princesses who thought they could simply order the world around because they were born special. And Draco fit that description to the T.

"I wasn't talking to you, Frost." Draco spat.

"Well, who were you talking to, then?" Elsa shot back. For an instant, Draco looked like he'd rather be anywhere than where he was now. He had clearly not expected a comeback. He quickly regained his composure, and continued gloating as if he'd never been interrupted to begin with.

"Aww, look at them. So poor and miserable without their precious Potter," Malfoy said condescendingly. Hermione broke into a cold sweat once more upon being reminded that Harry was still missing. Crabbe and Goyle guffawed. "Although I think that the absence of Potter makes the two Weasley's here beyond poor. Although I don't remember seeing that one before." He said, gesturing at Anna.

Crabbe and Goyle laughed again. _Seriously, is that their reaction to everything Malfoy says?_ Elsa thought. Ginny shot to her feet with Anna doing the same immediately, anger clearly expressed on their faces. Malfoy didn't even flinch.

"Oooooh, what are you going to do? Hit me with a poverty spell? Oh, that's right, whenever you try, it simply backfires." Malfoy said, and his two goons laughed again. The tension was building rapidly, and Elsa could notice Sue Li's body tensing up, ready to stop a fight if it was necessary. She wasn't very strong, but she was very fast.

But the tension was shattered by two identical voices right outside the compartment.

"George, did you hear what I think I just heard?"

"Yes, Fred. Yes I did."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"We still have some of those wet-start fireworks. We could shove 'em down his slimy throat."

"Or we could try out the nosebleed nougats on him. He might bleed out, but who cares."

"Or that thing from Zonko's."

"What thing?"

"You know, _that_ thing?"

"Oooooh, right. _That_ thing."

"His anatomy might not remain unchanged."

"Eh, as long as no one catches him with his pants down, they won't know the difference."

"Quite right, brother mine."

The color drained from Malfoy's face, as well as the faces of his goons. Without so much as a second's hesitation, they took off. Five seconds later, the Weasley twins entered.

"Sorry 'bout that. Those last few threats may have been too explicit."

"Not that we would mind carrying them out, of course."

Ginny sighed. "Fred, George, what are you two doing here?"

"Just looking for ickle Ronniekins, dearest sister. Haven't….." George began saying, before he caught sight of Hermione. "Wait a minute, if you're here, Hermione..."

"Then where's Ron?" Fred finished, and a look of despair crossed Hermione's face.

"I don't know! I haven't seen Harry and Ron since we went through the barrier! If what Luna says is true, they got stuck on the muggle side of King's Cross!" Hermione wailed, and for once, Fred and George looked slightly serious.

"A lot of questions can be answered by looking out a window." Fay interrupted.

"Not now, Fay!" Hermione shrieked. "I don't want age-old wisdom right now!"

"Uh, Hermione?" Neville spoke cautiously. "She's right."

In her exasperation, Hermione threw a glance outside the window, and saw nothing extraordinary- just the forest passing by upwards of a hundred kilometers an hour, with a blue car flying right alongside them…..

 _WAITAMINUTE…_

"WHAT THE…..!" Hermione yelled, and slid the window open. There was no denying it. It was indeed the Weasley's flying Anglia. "HARRY! RON! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

Of course, neither of the two boys in the car heard her over the roaring wind, and the fact that the car was beginning to malfunction.

"Whoa! So cool!" Anna said, jumping excitedly. "I want a flying car! Can I have one, Elsa? Pleeeasee?"

"No."

"Oi!" Fred protested.

"The nerve!" George said indignantly.

"What was he thinking?"

"Taking the flying car!"

"And not inviting us!"

"How inconsiderate!"

Hermione glared at Fred and George, who only gave her looks of innocence, and quickly shifted the topic of conversation.

"Hey Ginny! Where'd you find a doppelgänger?"

Ginny looked confused for a second, before realization dawned upon her. "Oh, that's Anna. She's Elsa's younger sister." She drew Anna's attention away from the flying car outside.

"Anna, meet Fred and George. My older brothers. Don't bother trying to tell them apart. Even _they_ can't."

"Nice to meet you," Fred and George said simultaneously. "We're Fred and George Weasley. Pranksters extraordinaire."

"Anna Frost," Anna said, introducing herself. "And speaking of pranks…" Fred and George's smiles seemed to extend past the boundaries of their faces as they recognized Anna's tone and expression.

 _Oh no._ Ginny thought. _Not another one._

A shriek from Hermione brought an end to all thoughts and conversations. Everyone crowded around the window save for Luna, who hadn't moved an inch, and was too busy reading her magazine.

The reason for Hermione's panic was that the flying Ford Anglia had tilted on to it's side, and a dark-haired figure- presumably Harry- was dangling from the door. The car righted itself, and Harry once more entered the safety of the car. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, but then the engine belched out a sizable cloud of smoke, sending the car careening in another direction. Hermione gasped, and Neville fainted.

"Oh Merlin…" Sue Li whimpered. "We have to tell someone." Fred and George were actually wearing grim expressions, something which Elsa thought suited them even less than Luna.

"No need," Luna said. "They'll be fine. A little scratched up, but fine. Besides, they're headed for Hogwarts."

Fred and George's expressions returned to normal in the blink of an eye, their joker faces back in place.

"You don't know that!" Hermione yelled. "They could get seriously hurt!"

"Ah, don't worry, Hermione," the twins said casually. "Luna is always right about this kind of stuff."

The train began to slow down, and everyone felt it. "Well, I guess we have to be on our way," Fred and George said. "Can't keep Lee waiting." The twins exited the compartment and closed the door behind them, leaving them with an unconscious Neville. He was brought back to the realm of the living by some smelling salts that Luna had on her person for _some_ reason.

* * *

Elsa looked at the skeletal horses in wonder. For some reason, almost no one else could see them. The only person who could see them aside from her was Neville. They were at least thrice the size of a normal horse, but were far too silent. Elsa pulled herself into a carriage, which was drawn by one of the skeletal, black horses.

"Are you sure that nothing is pulling the carriages?" Elsa asked Sue Li for the tenth time.

"Yes, I am completely sure. I can see the ground and everything. This is a school for magic, it not like it's impossible or something."

 _It's also not impossible for me to be able to see something that you can't._ Elsa said to herself. She didn't voice her opinion. They had already been involved in a conversation regarding topics too close to home just hours earlier. She thought that was enough information regarding her powers for a month.

The carriage ride took only two minutes, and the carriages didn't go very fast either. Elsa didn't see the point. Anyone should have been able to walk that distance. Aside from her last year's self, that is. But hers was a unique case. She seriously doubted that anyone else suffered from having most of their muscles destroyed as a side effect of their own power.

* * *

Unlike last time, it took them less than a minute to get to the main hall from where the carriages let them off. In no time, everyone was seated at their house tables, and Professor McGonagall arrived, leading the first-years. Elsa's eyes scanned the group, and immediately caught sight of two redheads, one of whom had a streak of white in hers.

The sorting went pretty smoothly, with no dramatic silences like it had been for Harry Potter. It took the hat as much time to sort Anna into Gryffindor as it had for Draco Malfoy to be sorted into Slytherin. That is to say, before Professor McGonagall even had a chance to loosen her grip on the hat. She was welcomed with a few cheers and claps. As predicted by Sue Li, Luna Lovegood became a Ravenclaw, and Ginny Weasley obviously went to Gryffindor.

Professor Snape caught Elsa's attention as he was, for once, wearing an expression of absolute delight as he whispered something to McGonagall. Elsa nudged Sue Li and pointed discreetly. The half-Chinese girl frowned, and closed her eyes in concentration. When professor McGonagall left, she opened her eyes.

"Professor Snape was feeling awfully happy. And that doesn't happen. Ever. He's always moody, or is yelling at Potter. The only thing that makes him even remotely happy is when he deducts points from other houses and gives them to Slytherin."

"That's it!" Elsa exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "The only thing that would make him this happy would be the expulsion of Harry Potter! Which means that they made it safely. That's a relief."

"Thank goodness for that!" Sue Li said, relieved. "If Potter hadn't made it, the Slytherins would have been insufferable all year!"

"They're not out of the woods yet. They could still get expelled. Professor Snape won't let such an excellent opportunity pass him by." Elsa said, concerned.

"Not if professor Dumbledore has anything to say about it. He's the freaking boy-who-lived. He has a significantly larger leeway than us."

They were so vested in their conversation, that they failed to realize when the food appeared in their plates. In fact, they didn't notice until Anthony Goldstein said "Less talking, more eating!" Elsa didn't argue and began eating. This was one of the disadvantages of the Hogwarts express. The ride was so long, that those who didn't bring their own lunches had to go without. Unless you counted the trolley, that is.

There was a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Apparently, the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was cursed, so that no one could maintain the post for more than a year. Last year, it had been a turban-wearing Quirrel, and if what Harry, Ron, and Hermione said was to be believed, Voldemort himself, who had been stuck to Quirrel like a parasite.

The new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was a blonde, middle-aged man with teeth as white as Elsa's hair. He was apparently a big celebrity in the wizarding world, and Elsa had caught a glimpse of him while buying her schoolbooks- Gilderoy Lockhart.

Elsa was thoroughly confused by Dumbledore's decision to hire him. So far, Elsa had seen nothing extraordinary about him. Her magical senses had dulled significantly, but even so, she could sense some of the more powerful beings around her. Specifically the teachers and a few of the older students and Anna.

But Gilderoy Lockhart was so perfectly ordinary that Elsa couldn't sense anything from him, even if she focused on him completely. He caught her staring, and flashed a toothy smile at her. Elsa grimaced, immediately associating him with the teenaged princes who didn't know one end of a sword from the other. Elsa had the misfortune of actually knowing a few of those back in her day.

Then why was Gilderoy Lockhart given the position of a teacher, in a class that focused the most on combat? He didn't look like he had ever been in a fight in his life. Was Dumbledore testing him? Or was he actually so skilled that he could completely conceal his presence from others- Appearing completely ordinary, waiting for the moment to strike?

If there was a single shred of truth in his books and in what people said about him, Elsa would believe the latter possibility. In fact, she was actually leaning towards it. Dumbledore wouldn't bring in a teacher who actually knew nothing.

Elsa was painfully reminded of the fact that she had been thinking along similar lines when she had learned about brooms.

Elsa's doubts returned, and she began to wonder if Gilderoy Lockhart was really who he said he was.

* * *

 **A/N:- Giving Sue Li a special ability was an on the spot decision, and it makes for a lot of interesting scenarios in the future. Elsa will have a pretty big role this year.**

 **Shutting up now, or I might spoil something.**

 **Read and review. For the love of my writing skills, review! Trust me, you will not believe how bad I used to be last year.**

 **-Phoenix.**


	6. Defense Against the Pixies

**A/N:-Ehmm... Yeah. It's been a long time. Too many exams to handle. But we're back now, and most of December is going to be dedicated to writing future chapters.(Enough to last until April.)**

 **Review responses-**

 **Guest:- No, this is not Disney's Frozen all over again. Been there, done that. Elsa's powers nearly killed Anna once, and they saved her entire family once, so they're in the neutral zone. Elsa will be facing other crises, though. You can be sure of that.**

 _ **Disclaimer:- Does it look like we own anything? No. Do we own anything? No.**_

 **And without further ado, Elsa's first DADA class of the year! (+potions)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Defense against the** **Pixies.**

* * *

Elsa had hoped that this year would be less unusual than the last. Of course, she hadn't known about anything until after it had already happened, but she could do without the extra excitement, especially now that Anna was here too.

Her hopes had been dashed the moment she had seen Harry and Ron in the flying car. Apparently, they had crashed right into the Whomping Willow- the deadliest tree Elsa knew. By some sequence of miraculous events, the two had survived more or less unscathed.

Luna was another matter entirely. Her existence alone threw normalcy out the window. She was….unique. Strange. The other first-years went as far as calling her a weirdo, but the prefects quickly put a stop to that. Her father was the author of ' _The Quibbler'_ , which had been labelled by many as a joke. Elsa had read a few issues last year, and she hadn't been sure whether the author was being serious or not.

Luna, however, insisted that all the information in the paper was true, giving explanations that went over the others' heads. Elsa immediately knew that normalcy was now a long-lost privilege, and she had barely known Luna for a day!

" _If Anna was here, she would say something like 'Normal is boring anyway.'"_ Elsa thought to herself.

Elsa was currently heading towards the DADA classroom. This year, they were partnered up with the Gryffindors. Apparently this occurred quite often, as this was the one subject in which Gryffindors performed better than Ravenclaws in general. The competition would spur members of both houses to perform better. This was a system which had been carefully designed, all for the education of the students. This was one of the reasons why Hogwarts was amongst the elite.

Elsa was particularly anxious for two reasons. The first was that this was the class where they learned about active combat, something which Elsa knew she was in desperate need of.

The second was to test confirm the authenticity of Gilderoy Lockhart's power.

She could feel the power of the more powerful beings around her if she focused. That being the teachers and some of the older students. Anna she could sense because her magic was very similar to her own. Whereas Lockhart was invisible to her senses. It would be due to him being incredibly weak, or skilled enough to hide his power.

Elsa was favoring the latter theory. It just had to be that.

* * *

The first day at Hogwarts certainly had a surprising start, with Ron Weasley receiving a bright red letter which screamed so loudly that Elsa was legitimately worried about the ceiling falling down. But any excitement had been quickly nullified by the first class- History of Magic. The only class which was taught by a ghost- Professor Binns. The older students said that he used to teach at Hogwarts when he was alive. Then when he died, he simply got up as a ghost, and just came to class as usual.

Elsa was a princess by birth, and she had sat through several long and boring Queen lessons in her childhood. However, even Elsa found herself getting a little too bored in class. She assumed it was because of the fact that their professor managed to make even the most interesting parts of history sound unbelievably boring, and being a ghost didn't help.

Elsa had Charms for second class- which went by with Professor Filius Flitwick explaining what they were going to cover throughout the year. They practiced the tickling Charm a little, but the first try only resulted in a few snorts. By her fifth try, Elsa had managed to elicit a few giggles from Sue Li, which was more progress than anyone else.

Then they had a break, after which was Defense against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors.

Elsa entered the room, not entirely sure of what to expect. What she did _not_ expect, was for the entire room to be glittery and covered with multiple moving portraits of Gilderoy Lockhart.

Elsa sat in the second row, same as always for every class. Most Ravenclaws tended to take the foremost seat, but Elsa didn't want to draw any more attention than necessary.

She would soon realize that the existence of Harry Potter would make her seating irrelevant.

"Sue, can you tell me why the professor is so famous again?" Elsa asked, and Sue Li rolled her eyes.

"You read the books, didn't you?" Sue Li responded.

Indeed, she had. She had given all the prescribed books a thorough read, including the several volumes of Gilderoy Lockhart's adventures. Elsa had actually read those twice for the sake of her sanity. The first time, she had been completely appalled by the sheer amount of irrelevant information in the book. Which was the reason for the second read, during which she blacked out the nonsense with a marker, which resulted in three hundred-page novels being shortened down to ten pages each. Elsa also added her own index which specified exactly which pages contained white spaces. Anna had simply torn out all the irrelevant pages in her books, and had then spent a day making paper airplanes, something which had horrified Elsa.

Naturally, Anna didn't even need to know levitation charms to take her books anywhere, unlike literally everyone else.

"I did, but from what I've observed, his character is completely contradictory to everything mentioned in his books. Besides, can't you tell that there's something off about him with your ability?" Elsa said.

"Well, yeah, he's a total scaredy-cat. But everyone is afraid of _something_. What's impressive is that he's stood up to his fears without letting them get the better of him." Sue Li said, and Elsa was sure that Sue's eyes were sparkling a bit too much.

Within minutes, the other students began to pour into the room and take their seats. Elsa noted the facial expressions of her fellow classmates as they entered the door. Some looked bored out of their minds, but the majority looked as if an angel had just graced them. They were completely star-struck. Elsa was both surprised and disappointed that Hermione Granger was a part of the latter group.

A door opened, and the undeniably handsome, blonde Gilderoy Lockhart stepped out.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense against the dark arts teacher" he said, and took a dramatic pause. "Me." Another dramatic pause. "Gilderoy Lockhart. Order of Merlin, third class, honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award." He said, flashing everyone a smile which Elsa knew would never win any awards. "But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him." He gave an exaggerated smile and a small laugh, which could not have been more unauthentic to Elsa even if he tried.

Lockhart strutted over to his desk, and from it, withdrew a pile of papers. "Now class, pay attention, please," he spoke. "First thing on our schedule is a little test." Following this, there were immediate cries of protest from multiple students, the most extreme being Hermione descending halfway into a panic attack. Lockhart raised his arms, and silence returned in a few seconds.

"No reason to worry, everyone! This test will in no way affect your scores for this year. It is merely so that I can get an understanding of where you stand at the moment." The class seemed placated by this, and Lockhart passed the sheets around. "It's a fairly short test. Twenty minutes should suffice."

" _By whose definition is this a 'fairly short' test? Who are you kidding?!"_ Elsa protested internally. The test was three pages long, and consisted of 54 questions. She scanned the questions once, and she was almost immediately struck by a severe bout of irritation. Had she been a being of lesser self-control, she would have challenged Lockhart to a duel right then and there. She now knew for certain: Dumbledore had only hired this man to expose him or something. Because a truly heroic wizard would not put questions such as _'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?'_ and ' _What is Gilderoy Lockhart's ideal birthday gift?'_ Elsa scowled at Lockhart's back, before trying to answer the questions to the best of her ability. She could remember quite a few of them from the blacked-out sections in her book, but there were some which she knew for a fact were not in any of the prescribed textbooks. Such as _'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's preferred method of making a love potion?'_

By now, Elsa was starting to doubt whether the man actually knew how to make a love potion.

Much to everyone's surprise (although in hindsight, it shouldn't have been) Hermione finished the test in five minutes. Elsa had barely managed to answer ten questions. The answers to the rest of them escaped her mind.

If she had wanted to, she could have finished the test as fast as Hermione, if not faster. But she had been taught since birth to distinguish between useful and useless information. It was this habit that had kicked in while she was reading the books. Her brain had automatically chosen to ignore the nonsense pertaining to Gilderoy Lockhart, and focus on how to actually deal with Yetis. The answers that she did give were deductions based on mental scraps of information.

At the ten-minute mark, Elsa decided to just give up. She was not going to waste any more of her brainpower trying to figure out any more of the answers. It was utterly pointless.

Lockhart eventually collected all the test sheets, and checked them with surprising speed.

"Not bad, but some of you could use a lot of improvement," he said "On the other hand, congratulations, Miss Granger, for getting all the questions right! Twenty points to Gryffindor! I'm surprised at how many of you did not know the answer to _"What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?"_ It is clearly stated in ' _Magical Me'_ that my favorite color is lilac."

Elsa blocked out his voice as her irritation increased. She knew that _"Magical Me"_ was Lockhart's autobiography. She also knew that it was not a part of their prescribed books for the year. Now, there was not a shred of doubt left in Elsa's mind:- This man was a fake. Looking around, she could see that some of the others were coming to similar, less severe conclusions as hers, while those like Hermione Granger were still star-struck, utterly devoid of logical thought. Had she actually been capable of summoning the slightest bit of logic, Elsa was sure that Hermione would have torn the test to shreds.

Elsa's attention was captured when Gilderoy Lockhart drew his wand. "It is my job to ensure that you can defend yourselves against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind," he said, strolling over to a covered, rattling birdcage on his table. He gripped the cloth and turned around dramatically to face the class and Elsa could feel the tension in the air. "I must ask you not to scream. The might be provoked!" With a dramatic flourish, he swept the cloth away, revealing the cage to be full of purple, winged creatures, each small enough to fit in Elsa's palm. If her memory served correctly, they were….

"Cornish Pixies?" Seamus Finnigan asked, half-laughing.

"You can laugh now," Lockhart said "But let's see how you can deal with them!" With one swift movement, he unlatched the cage, and released hell upon the class.

Within moments, it became abundantly obvious that Lockhart had absolutely no clue of what he was getting into. His expression displayed poorly hidden panic, and his previously confident speech had descended into stuttering. Not that it mattered, since he couldn't be heard over the screaming and yelling.

Elsa ducked under her desk, carefully knocking down the pixies one by one. While she did know of ways to immobilize all of them at once, a major portion of her magic was still inaccessible to her. While it didn't hamper her skills at all, it was quite a bother to work with such limited power. By no means did she want her power to create hurricanes to come back, but was the power to immobilize two dozen pixies asking for too much?

Apparently, it was, because Lockhart himself didn't even manage one. "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" he proclaimed in a loud voice and exaggerated swings of his wand. Elsa instantly knew the spell was fake, and not just because it had no effect. The logic behind incantations was in Latin and other ancient languages. Putting together a few random English words wasn't going to cut it. Sure, there were a few English-based incantations, but those were recent developments, and were most certainly not for handling pixies.

The pixies gladly took advantage of Lockhart's exaggerated wand-swinging, snatching it right out of his hand and flinging it out a window. Lockhart went pale. "Ummm…. That's all for today, class. I'll just let you round them up." And without wasting a single second, he turned tail and ran out the door and slammed it behind him.

Elsa winced at a stinging sensation on her scalp- one of the pixies had been pulling on her head. "Glacio!" she yelled, and the pixie was instantly trapped in an ice cube. But the damage was done, and her hair now resembled Anna's bedhead. Beside her, Sue Li tried not to laugh, but a few giggles escaped her anyway. "It's not funny." Elsa protested.

"I can't help it. You look far too ridiculous," she was interrupted by another pixie, which she batted away with one of Lockhart's numerous textbooks. "But seriously, so you have an idea to get us out of this mess?" Sue asked.

" _Immobulus_ should take care of the pixies. But it's tricky if you're trying to immobilize multiple targets."

" _Immobulus!_ " Hermione's voice cut through the din, and all of a sudden, the pixies were rendered immobile, simply floating in midair, free of gravity.

"Well, I suppose that settles it." Elsa said, looking curiously at a pixie in front of her, frozen in mid-flight.

"Now to take care of that problem." Sue said, pointing at Neville, who was hanging off the chandelier by the nape of his robe.

"Why is it always me?" he moaned.

"It's all right, I'll get him down." Anthony Goldstein said. " _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Neville was gently lifted from the chandelier and was set down in the middle of the room. "Now let's put these blasted things back in the cage before the spell wears off."

"I think we can all agree to that." Harry said, tossing a floating pixie towards its cage, which sparked a competition amongst several to see who could throw a pixie into the cage from as far away as possible. Even so, everyone had gone through an ordeal which left them smart enough to decide to discontinue their game after just one trial. The cage was locked, and just in time too, as the immobilized pixies sprung back to life in under half a minute. Almost everyone took a step back, but Elsa was too busy to notice. She was searching the papers littered all over the room for one of Lockhart's test papers.

It was not very difficult, and soon enough, she found one that was not torn to shreds. She stowed it in her bag, and after casting a levitation charm on her books, began to walk out of the room.

"Elsa! Where are you going?" Sue Li asked. Elsa's expression was serious.

"I'm going to go ask the headmaster details about our Defense Against the Dark Arts final exam this year."

* * *

Elsa found herself facing two gargoyles guarding the headmaster's office. It would need to be opened via a password, but Elsa figured that if portraits could carry messages throughout the castle, there was no reason why the gargoyles wouldn't be able to at least alert Dumbledore of her presence should she request it.

Elsa's speculation was deemed unnecessary when the door opened, revealing Severus Snape, who looked like he always did- like he was in a bad mood.

"What business do you have here, Miss Frost?" he asked, coldly as ever. Elsa wasn't afraid of him. He was overly partial to Slytherins, and showed open hostility towards Gryffindors, but the other two houses he more or less ignored. Elsa quietly cleared her throat before speaking as formally as possible.

"I wanted to make an inquiry regarding the nature of the final exams for Defense Against the Dark Arts." She said, standing as still as possible throughout- the effect of years of princess training ingrained into her body.

"I feel that it would be obvious to ask the professor of said subject, and not the headmaster, since your question is pertaining to an exam which will be based on whatever he teaches."

Elsa pulled the question paper out of her bag and handed it over to Snape. There were no words necessary.

"What is this?" Snape asked disinterestedly, scanning the paper. But once he saw the questions, he raised an eyebrow. "If you are a fan of Gilderoy Lockhart, I suggest you ask him for this information. I am certain he would be more than pleased to answer all of this nonsense."

"I'm afraid you misunderstand my intentions, sir. That is a test set by Professor Lockhart."

Snape looked at Elsa. Then at the paper. The at Elsa again, and once more, at the paper. Then he blinked.

"Pumpkin Pasties," Snape said, with a voice so sharp that Elsa wouldn't have been surprised if the guardian gargoyles had been sliced to bits. They moved to the side, and the doors opened. "The password is changed randomly, so don't get your hopes up. Now follow me, Miss Frost." Elsa followed Snape through the door, and up a tightly wound staircase.

"Headmaster." Snape said in a controlled voice.

"Ah, Severus," Dumbledore said, turning around. "Did you forget something?"

"No, but Miss Frost here has brought to my attention the mistake of hiring one Gilderoy Lockhart." Snape said, handing the sheets over to Dumbledore. He took them calmly, and flicked through the test quickly. He sighed.

"I'll admit, I expected something of this sort, but this is going a little too far, even by his standards. I'll just cancel the final exams. Those studying for their OWLs and NEWTs I will tutor personally."

"Or you could fire him, and be done with it!" Snape said heatedly "We all know he's a liar. He is literally the worst person for the job on earth. I could do the job far better than he ever could!"

Dumbledore chuckled "Now, now let's not be hasty, Severus. I have asked you to trust me before, and I shall ask you to do so again. Trust that my actions are not without purpose." Snape huffed, clearly irritated, and without word, left the office.

"Miss Frost."

"Yes?" Elsa squeaked. She was completely bamboozled. Why would Dumbledore hire Lockhart if he knew he was a fake? Especially for the subject that focused the most on combat?

"I implore you not to share the details of this conversation with anyone else. It is of utmost importance that the student body remains unaware of the fact that Gilderoy Lockhart is not who people assume him to be."

"Yes, sir. But if I may, why did you hire him, if you were fully aware that he was not fit for the position?"

"Lockhart has to be stopped, but unfortunately, I lack definite proof. I am certain that exposing him to an ordinary school atmosphere will break his façade," He strode over to his desk, carefully scrutinizing a silver mechanical device which consisted of several floating circles, which were rapidly rotating in seemingly random fashion. "And due to a certain piece of dark magic which has made its way into the school, it may happen even sooner than I expect." Elsa's eyes widened.

"Dark magic?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, it is dormant and very old, so I am unable to trace it. The wards warned me of it almost immediately, but it is a deeper magic which can conceal itself very easily," Dumbledore sat down in his chair and rubbed his eyes. "Dark magic aside, how are you doing, Miss Frost?"

"I am still unable to summon significant amounts of energy. The most I am currently capable of is freezing a cup of hot water."

"I see. Very well. Do not hesitate to inform me should there be any significant changes in your power output. If that is all, then you may go."

Elsa gave him a small bow. "Thank you, sir." She went down the stairs, and re-entered the corridor. The door closed and the gargoyles shifted back into position behind her. She double-checked her timetable.

Double potions with Hufflepuff. The last class of the day.

Elsa had just witnessed Snape's mood go from bad to worse first-hand. She was not looking forward to this.

* * *

The dungeon air was slightly musky as always, but it always managed to put Elsa's nerves at ease. Today, they were studying a basic enhancement potion. The first part of the class would be spent studying the theory, while the second part would involve making the brew.

Currently, the theory session had just ended, and Elsa, who was partnered with Amanda Brocklehurst, was doing a final check of the procedure.

"I'm telling you, Elsa. You're fine, so stop worrying."

"You can never be too sure, Mandy." Elsa replied, without looking up from her notes.

"Yes, you can. And you are. Trust yourself once in a while."

Elsa rolled her eyes and shut her book. "There. Are you happy now?"

"Very. Now go get the ingredients. I'll get the fire going."

Elsa was just getting up, before Snape spoke.

"One last thing. While brewing an enhancement potion, you must know exactly what you are supposed to be doing. For example, Miss Frost."

Elsa stood up straight. "Yes, sir?"

"In this school, who is in need of a dose of mental enhancement potion the most?"

Years later, Elsa would be unable to understand why she said what she said. Maybe it was because what had happened in the headmaster's office had linked Snape to the event in her mind, and his presence was triggering it. Maybe it was because she was mad at Lockhart for getting her hair messed up (and it was _still_ relatively wild). Maybe it was because she knew it to be the truth. But either way, it was one of the most embarrassing moments of her life.

"Professor Lockhart."

The words were spoken instinctively, too fast for her self-discipline to stop. She clapped her hands over her mouth in a panic, and several students choked on their own laughter, while some others looked like she had offended their god.

Snape, on the other hand, was no longer scowling. His expression was perfectly neutral. Elsa didn't know whether this was good or bad, and Amanda, who was nearly about to explode with laughter, wasn't helping.

"Fifty points from Ravenclaw for insulting a teacher," Snape said coldly, and Elsa hung her head. "And Seventy points to Ravenclaw for giving the right answer." Elsa's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. She wasn't the only one who was surprised. Jaws dropped throughout the dungeons, and several Slytherins all over the world inexplicably felt as if the universe was about to come to an end. Snape giving points to a house other than Slytherin was unheard of.

Snape calmly walked to the front of the class and turned around. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked the shell-shocked class. "You have one hour to prepare a general enhancement potion. Get to it." There was a flurry of activity as everyone crowded near the supply cabinet for the ingredients which they did not possess. But for the entire duration of the class, everyone kept sneaking glances in Elsa's direction.

* * *

Elsa lost count of how many times the potion nearly went wrong due to her being on edge, or due to Amanda being distracted looking at her. But somehow, by sheer force of luck, they had managed to prepare an excellent enhancement potion. Somehow.

At the moment, Elsa was making her way back to Ravenclaw tower, trying to avoid eye contact with the rest of her housemates. She was still flustered beyond belief, and the others' congratulating her for being the first non-Slytherin to get a point from Snape ever didn't help. She would have been proud, if not for the method which had earned her those points.

"I'm just saying, Elsa, 'The end justifies the means' may not be the most morally sound advice, but if it earns points from Professor Snape, it's worth it." Terry Boot said from beside her, sounding very pleased. Actually, all of them were very pleased, and they had the right to be. Their friend had done something that had never been done before, and probably would never be done again by anyone ever again.

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was? I nearly died of shame when he took those fifty points!" Elsa said, the heavy blush refusing to leave her face. She was absolutely mortified. Her parents would never tolerate such a huge slip-up in what was supposed to be 'perfect princess-like behaviour.' Well, they would now, since none of that mattered anymore. But what she had said was still wrong, even though it was right. Lockhart was a teacher, and such blatant disrespect towards an educator was unbecoming of her.

But then again, hadn't he faked his entire career? The headmaster had said so himself. In which case, wasn't letting him off with just an insult not enough? Shouldn't she strive to expose him? Put him under pressure? Since he obviously had no clue about what he was doing, could she pester him with seventh-year questions in front of the whole class and watch him flounder helplessly?

 _No._ Elsa thought with conviction, lowering her heart rate slightly. _Professor Dumbledore already has a plan for that in motion, and interfering might make the situation worse. What I should be doing is learning as much as I possibly can from Professor Lockhart. He is an excellent liar, after all. And I should probably keep an eye out for that dark magic the headmaster told me about too._

" _What is strength?"_ The bronze, eagle-shaped door knocker asked.

"Oooh, that's an interesting one!" Padma said excitedly.

"The ability to confront your fears?" Oliver Rivers asked, albeit slightly hesitant.

"That's bravery." Lisa Turpin replied.

"The ability to overwhelm opponents?"

"That's power."

"Hey! Don't just shoot down my ideas, come up with some of your own!"

"How about mental fortitude, then?"

"That's sanity."

"I think that true strength is the acknowledgement of our own weaknesses." Michael Corner interrupted.

" _Well phrased."_ The door knocker responded, and the door opened.

"Huh. Now that I think about it, that makes sense." Oliver said as they entered the common room.

The Ravenclaw common room was wide and circular. The walls had large windows in them, which allowed for plenty of ventilation, testified by the near-constant light breeze that passed through the room. To the side, there was also another attached room with a miniature library and a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw.

At the moment, the room was more or less abandoned. There were a few fourth-years, whose journey from the transfiguration classroom to Ravenclaw tower was significantly shorter than the one from the dungeons, and some sixth-years, who had the second half of Wednesday free.

Elsa stumbled over to one of the plush armchairs and sunk into it. The day had shattered all her hopes and expectations of normalcy. Why was normalcy too much to ask for? Was it on such a high pedestal in the order of the universe that mere mortals such as her were undeserving of such a reward? Or was there someone in her presence cursed with such insane levels of abnormalcy that it affected everyone in their surroundings? Harry Potter fit that description quite aptly. But then again, expecting normalcy at a literal magical school was asking for too much. Or was there someone amongst the administrators of the universe, secretly de-normalizing her life and laughing?

"Elsa, what happened to your hair?" Penelope Clearwater asked, walking over.

"Lockhart happened." Elsa said bluntly. Penelope frowned.

"I'm sot sure I understand."

Elsa sighed. "Lockhart had the brilliant idea of unleashing two dozen Cornish Pixies upon our class, and had the even more brilliant idea of running away without helping us."

Penelope raised an eyebrow. "Teaching through live scenarios, then?"

Elsa shook her head. "That man has no idea what he's doing."

"I've heard of this. Teaching is an entirely different ball game from field work. Battling werewolves isn't the same as teaching others to battle werewolves."

Elsa was sorely tempted to reveal that she stood more of a chance against a werewolf than he did, but she kept her mouth shut. Revenge was best served cold. Revenge for what, Elsa didn't know. But she assumed that since the relevant events mentioned in his books had to have actually taken place, he had probably stolen credit from others. Which was, in many ways, worse than doing nothing at all.

"You probably won't believe this, but Elsa managed to get twenty points from professor Snape!"

 _Damn it, Sue!_

All of a sudden, Elsa felt multiple people staring at her. It felt as though the stares were burning holes in her body, and her ice powers could not counter them.

"Elsa. Is. This. True?" Penelope said. Elsa knew that she wasn't in trouble- not by a long shot, but the tone with which she spoke made her feel as if she was either about to be instantly crowned queen or incarcerated.

"Yes." Elsa said. No point in beating around the bush, especially in a room full of smart people.

There was a full ten seconds of silence (yes, she counted), with her fellow second-years waiting for the explosion.

They were not disappointed.

The cheers nearly deafened her, and half the house wasn't even there yet! She felt herself being lifted by some of the older students.

"This calls for a party!" Robert Hilliard, the other prefect in the sixth year yelled. "Congratulations, Elsa, for you have made history! Not to mention that we get bragging rights over the other houses for at least a month!" This earned him a smack from Penelope, but everyone just laughed good-naturedly. Even Elsa allowed herself a smile. If her actions earned her a party certain to contain copious amounts of chocolate, then they were worth it.

She was right, as usual.

The party had lasted well into the night, and Filius Flitwick had to visit Ravenclaw tower to see why no one had turned up for dinner. The prefects had managed to pass on instructions to the school house-elves to transport the food to Ravenclaw common room instead of the Ravenclaw table. All things considered, it was an excellent feast, and eating with the others in the cool breeze unique to the Ravenclaw common room made Elsa feel more normal than she ever had. The gods of abnormalcy could go to hell. This night was one that she would enjoy.

* * *

 **A/N:- Elsa is loosening up. Slowly, but surely. I think that we can manage to fit in another chapter before the events of Halloween. The next chapter will be one of the few featuring Harry and Co. The story is Elsa-based, but the universe is centered on Harry, so we can't just ignore him. Besides, Anna is there, and she's far more likely to let slip some things than Elsa, some things that Hermione will pick up on.**

 **Just to clarify, Elsa has surpassed the plot of Frozen. None of that 'Conceal, don't feel' nonsense. Even when she will eventually get her powers back, she's not going to go movie Elsa on the world. She knows and has experienced her limits, and thanks to that, she has much better control. Note that this does not mean that she will be able to make her ice simply vanish.**

 **Assume that Fawkes was out hunting or something when Elsa visited Dumbledore.**

 **Until next time - Phoenix.**


	7. Dissent, Detentions & Delusions

**A/N:- We know this has been a long time coming, and we're sorry. College life is just too hectic - you finish one test and its already time to study for the next one. Not to mention that our colleges are just about 20 kilometers from the sea. The heat and humidity is so high that you can sweat by standing in one spot. To top it all off, we don't deal with the heat well.**

 **That aside, this chapter is shorter than normal ones, explaining the events going on with Harry. Currently, they haven't had enough contact with Elsa to change much from the original story. You all know what goes where,**

 **DISCLAIMER - We're not billionaires, so no, we don't own anything except the plot.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **DISSENT, DETENTIONS, AND…DELUSIONS?**

In all honesty, this was, for the record, not Harry's best start of the school year. In fact, it was even worse than his previous year. Yes, somehow, this start of the school year was even worse than the one in which he had nearly been killed, expelled (It was _pure luck_ that his talent had impressed Professor McGonagall.), discovered that one of the teachers had a _serious_ grudge against him, had made enemies even before stepping onto school grounds, and had gotten his friends into deep trouble.

This year, he had nearly been killed, expelled, discovered that one of the teachers had a _serious_ crush on him, had made even more enemies before stepping onto school grounds, and had gotten his friends into even deeper trouble. Only this time, he had managed to nearly expose the magical world to the muggles while he was doing all of the above.

The silver lining to this cloud was Quidditch, the one thing he was 100% sure about. But even so, he was more on edge than he would like. Last year, he had been unconscious for the finals, which had lead to Gryffindor's complete and utter defeat. Considering the stunt he had just pulled to get into school this year, he could not afford to make any more mistakes.

Yet he could not help but yawn at Oliver Wood's **extensive** strategical maps, which accounted for everything. EVERYTHING, ranging from rain to a dragon attack. Fred and George Weasley weren't faring much better than him. Fred (or George) was using George's (or Fred's) shoulder as a pillow while George (or Fred) was using Fred's (or George's) head as a pillow. Alicia and Katie's eyes were drooping, and Angelina looked bored out of her mind.

"All right, now that we've gone over the basic plays, let's put them into action!"

"Finally!" Angelina said, stretching her back, which let out several unhealthy cracking sounds. "Oi! Fred, George! Wake up, we're starting!"

"Huh? Is it still Saturday?" One of the twins said, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Of course it's Saturday, Fred. We've been here a whole week!"

"Quit it, you two. It's only been two hours." Angelina said, before muttering "Two hours that could have been spent training. Dragon attack, my arse." The twins stood up with over-exaggerated groans, and the Gryffindor team made its way to the pitch. Harry saw that Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

"Whoa, mate! Why do you look like you've just been through six hours of potions with Snape?!" Ron exclaimed. Harry looked him dead in the eye.

"Pray that you never have to sit through one of Wood's lectures." Was all Harry said, before kicking off the ground and soaring into the air on his Nimbus 2000. The feeling of the cool wind on his face blew the exhaustion out of him as he tore through the air, pushing his broom to the maximum.

"Yeah, go Potter!" The twins yelled out enthusiastically as they both performed loop-de-loops around each other. Once they had a minute to get used to high-speed flight, they gathered on the center of the pitch, where Oliver held the case containing the balls.

"Now, remember your plays, everyone! We'll be going through the wyvern formations first and then….."

It was apparent why Oliver had trailed off. For in the distance, they could see the Slytherin quidditch team headed towards the pitch, wearing all green. Oliver descended immediately, followed by the rest of the team.

"Reckon they're trying to figure out our strategies?" Katie murmured.

"They wouldn't be in their quidditch uniforms if they were." Angelina said, scowling. Even Fred and George looked pretty mad.

"Oy, what's going on here, Flint? We booked the pitch a week ago!" Oliver demanded, not bothering to hide his hostility.

"Sorry, but we'll be taking the pitch," Marcus Flint said, practically overflowing with smugness. He was a little taller than Oliver Wood, and was far more muscular. He handed Oliver a sheet of parchment, with utmost confidence clearly displayed in his posture and on his face. "We need to train our new seeker."

Oliver stared at the permission slip, bug-eyed, before looking back up. "Well, who is it?" The tall Slytherins stepped aside, revealing their much shorter, all too familiar seeker.

"Malfoy?!" Harry and Ron uttered in confusion.

"Me," Draco Malfoy said, smirking all the while. "Surprised?"

"Well, yeah," Harry said, fully prepared to end Draco's whole career. "I mean, how in the world did you get on the team? You're not even that good."

Five seconds of silence followed, during which Draco's jaw remained slack, unable to move, while everyone else tried to process what had just happened. Then the explosion happened.

"AHAHAHAAAA!" The Gryffindors burst out laughing, with Fred, George, and Alicia rolling on the ground. Katie was using Angelina's shoulder to support herself, Angelina was using Oliver's shoulder, and Oliver was using his broom to keep himself from falling over. Ron was guffawing rather loudly, clutching his stomach, while Hermione was trying – and failing- to hide her laughter.

Even a few Slytherins had to suppress their chuckles. Draco, on the other hand, was sporting a face so red that it better resembled a tomato. His fists were clenched around his broom, and steam came out of his ears.

"Laugh while you can, Potter," Draco said hotly. "Because my father was generous enough to supply the Slytherin team with top-of-the-line brooms. What does the rest of your team use, Cleansweep Fives?" Draco and the rest of the Slytherins mistakenly felt that they had made a clever comeback.

"Well, having to buy your way into the team tells us exactly how skilled you are," Hermione said, overflowing with mirth. "I don't know who will win the quidditch cup, but now I know who will lose!"

There were more peals of laughter from the Gryffindors, and Draco's face contorted with fury.

"How dare you speak to me, you filthy little mudblood!"

The laughter of the Gryffindors was silenced instantly, and Draco was at the focal point of multiple glares, including some of the Slytherins. Harry didn't know what 'mudblood' meant, but what he did know was that the youngest Malfoy had royally messed up.

"How dare you!" Ron yelled, drawing his wand and pointing it straight at Draco's face. Hermione was the only one who seemed to remember that Ronald's wand was not exactly functional.

"Ron, no!" She yelled, but it was too late.

"EAT SLUGS!"

There was a bang and a flash of light, and Ron was thrown backwards. The Gryffindors rushed to his side, and once Draco had gotten over the shock, he started laughing loudly.

"You should watch it, Weasley! At this rate, you'll be even worse than Longbottom!" and with that, the Slytherin team marched off towards the quidditch pitch.

"Ron! Ron, are you all right?!" Hermione asked frantically, helping Ron sit up.

"'M okay," Ron mumbled, before his eyes bulged. He bent over and spat out a slug.

"You are most definitely not okay," Harry said, helping Ron to his feet. "Let's get you to Hagrid's."

"We're done for today!" Oliver announced. "I'm off to have a chat with professor McGonagall."

The Gryffindor quidditch team dispersed, a mixture of dejected, elated, and furious. Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to Hagrid's hut.

Ron was still chucking up the occasional slug, even when detentions began. Ron was supposed to clean everything in the trophy room without magic, while Harry was tasked with helping Lockhart with his fan mail. He would have gladly traded punishments with Ron, because he had practically been raised for the job. In fact, he was quite confident that without magic, he was possibly the second-best cleaner in the school, right after Filch. But Snape had _insisted_ , and had assigned Harry to the task himself. Harry had been confused. He had expected Snape to do something more drastic, like taking away his Quidditch privileges, or sending him into the depths of the Forbidden forest without his wand.

But he hadn't, and yet, he was smiling like Harry was about to be expelled. The boy-who-lived was genuinely confused. But at that time, Snape had remembered something that Harry hadn't-

Lockhart was one of the most popular, _single_ wizards on the face of Earth.

Upon seeing the absolute _mountain_ that was Lockhart's fan mail, Harry felt like making a run for it and taking his chances with Snape **and** McGonagall.

Harry did not know how long he had been there. What he did know that if this was the price for being famous… then he was getting a plastic surgery as soon as he had enough muggle money saved up. His fingers ached and his head was pounding. The clock which made no sense at all didn't seem to be working, and Lockhart's unchanging voice was driving him insane. Sweat dripped from his forehead, and he was just about ready to explode. He only hoped Ron was doing better.

Ronald Weasley groaned as he wiped the slug slime off the giant medal for the fortieth time. Stupid Tom Riddle and the stupid special services to the school award.

Filch had forced him to painstakingly polish _every last_ medal in the cavernous room, and even after a thorough polishing, he still managed to find dust where there was seemingly none. Why couldn't someone just put a dust-repelling charm on the whole room? In fact, why not put it on the entire castle? Behind him, Filch growled impatiently, tapping his foot against the ground while Mrs. Norris watched him like a hawk. Which was stupid, because she was supposed to be a cat.

Ron was hit by a sudden bout of all-too-familiar nausea. _"Oh no, not again!"_ He thought in vain, before violently spitting out another slug at the exact same medal. _"Oh, for the love of Merlin…."_

Behind him, Filch growled even more angrily, and the pace of his foot-tapping increased. Ron could only sigh as he once again began wo wipe the medal clean. _"Stupid Tom Riddle and his stupid Medal."_

He could only hope that Harry was faring better than him.

Harry's eye twitched as he read a letter from a witch that was so explicit that he felt as though he would never truly be pure again. It was the fiftieth of its kind. _"Seriously, if you love him that much, then why don't YOU help him answer his stupid fan mail?!"_ Harry raged internally.

With a shudder and a deep breath, he discarded the letter and picked up another one which looked least likely to shoot a love potion at him the moment he opened it. Thankfully this one was one of the very, _very_ few letters that wasn't an outright love confession. It was still waaaay to sugary for Harry's taste, but the gist of it was regarding when Lockhart's next book containing his inevitable crusades of bravery at Hogwarts would be on sale.

Harry sincerely hoped that no such book would be necessary. He'd had two life-and-death experiences too many already, thank you very much. It would be a dream come true if everyone just forgot that Voldemort had somehow been bested by baby Harry.

"FinAlly frEE! AfTER sssooOOo long! AnothER SlyyytHEriin hasss CAlled! Hunt, EeeeAT!"

Harry jumped up at the voice that he heard seemingly out of nowhere. The voice was deep, raspy, and the tone was definitely not human. Lockhart, on the other hand, seemed completely oblivious to it.

"Professor! Do you hear that?"

"Hmm?" Lockhart looked up from his letter, looking questioningly at Harry. "Hear what, my boy?"

"That voice!" Harry exclaimed. Lockhart, rather worriedly, looked around the room and strained his ears, but heard nothing.

"I'm afraid not, Harry. Are you feeling all right?" he asked, and glanced at the clock which he somehow miraculously managed to understand the time from. "Goodness gracious! We've been in here for over six hours now! Funny how quickly time passes when you're doing something you enjoy, isn't it?" Harry had to struggle quite a bit to not strangle him on the spot.

"Nevertheless, you should get going, or you'll miss dinner!" Lockhart said with a fake smile that stretched beyond the boundaries of his face. Harry had a small internal debate with himself before shrugging it off. After six hours of being bombarded by love potions and scented letters, he doubted his brain was fully functional anyway. It was probably nothing more than a hallucination.

"Had fun, Mr. Potter?" Came the greasy voice of Severus Snape as Harry exited Lockhart's room. His smirk was even wider than that of Lockhart. Harry only gave him a dirty look before making his way down to the great hall.

Even the magnificent Hogwarts dinner couldn't take away Harry and Ron's exhaustion as they collapsed into two of the plush chairs in the Gryffindor common room. These had to have been the most intense detentions ever. Not that they could complain, because what they had done was halfway worthy of being sentenced to Azkaban. Although personally, Harry doubted that anything could be as bad as answering Lockhart's fan mail.

"I sure do hope you two have learned your lesson!" Hermione said aggressively.

"Yes, we have!" Both Harry and Ron exclaimed simultaneously, without hesitation. Hermione took a step back.

"Was it really that bad?"

"How about this - I'll convince Lockhart to let you assist him in answering his fan mail for an hour." Harry deadpanned.

"Really?!" Hermione said, excited. "You would do that for me?" Harry was extremely exhausted, and thus was extremely cranky. Especially when someone as supposedly smart as Hermione made light of the near-death experience he had just been through.

"Sure thing, I'll tell him tomorrow." Harry said extremely sarcastically, but Hermione was too star-struck to notice. Hermione's fantasies of working with Lockhart, however, were cut short by a redheaded first-year approaching them.

"Hey, Ron! Have you seen Ginny since lunch?" Anna Frost asked.

Harry could not have imagined two more dissimilar siblings. Admittedly, he didn't know Elsa very well, but from the train ride to Hogwarts last year, he had figured that she was the cool and quiet type who didn't speak all that much but could completely destroy anyone with words if needed, and on the train ride back, Hermione had complained about being second in their year after Elsa for half the journey. He also remembered that from time to time, her hand went up even before Hermione's in the classes they shared. According to Hermione, Elsa had lost exactly zero points throughout the year.

Anna, on the other hand, was very loud, very confident, and very, _very_ stubborn. Her energy was not to be underestimated. He had heard the stories – Anna had shot clear over Hogwarts in her first flying lesson. She also apparently had Seamus Finnigan's talent of making things explode spectacularly, and was the type to rather fight with her fists than her mouth. Ron had mentioned that she and Ginny could have been twins, except that Harry had rarely heard Ginny say a complete sentence.

Anna got along spectacularly with Ginny, for reasons that Harry could not fathom, but their friendship seemed perfectly natural to everyone else. She also got along _too_ well with Fred and George Weasley. So far, it appeared as if the twins were teaching her the ropes, but Harry was dreading the day she caught up to their level.

In fact, the only things the Frost sisters had in common was their love for all things chocolate and that one streak of silvery-white in Anna's hair.

"I dunno," Ron said, shrugging. "I haven't seen her." Anna let out a combination of a growl and an exasperated sigh.

"No one has! It's like she's disappeared!"

"I wouldn't worry too much. It's her first time being away from home for so long, she's probably just homesick." Ron said, but Harry could clearly see that Anna didn't buy that reasoning for a second. Regardless, the younger girl didn't say anymore and walked off towards the girls' dormitories.

"How was it, Ron?" Harry asked.

"It was horrible," Ron groaned. "There were hundreds of them! Would it really be so hard to just put a bloody dust-repelling spell on them? It didn't help that I was still spewing slugs all the while. I reckon I had to polish some of them at least a dozen times. What about you, Harry?"

"A pain in the neck and the wrist. If he has to answer that much mail, I don't know when he's going to come up with lesson plans."

"Don't be silly, Harry," Hermione injected. "Of course, he would have made those plans before coming to Hogwarts."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks, and decided not to say anything. Harry had read how star-struck people could get by scavenging the Dursley's newspaper, and Ron's own mother was also a victim of Lockhart's charm. They knew better than to try and contradict Hermione, because she would go into denial.

Lockhart may have been a great wizard, but it was clear that his days of action were over.

"But here's the thing – towards the end, I heard a really weird voice from within the walls, but Lockhart couldn't."

"Really? What did it say?" Ron asked.

"I don't remember it clearly. Something about hunting? But hey, magic, right? Anything is possible."

"No, Harry," Hermione said worriedly "Even in the magical world, hearing voices that others can't is not a good sign."

"It could also be because every third letter spat who-knows-which potions at me. I suppose I started hallucinating at some point."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but was cut off when Ginny walked through the portrait-hole.

"Oi, Ginny! Anna has been looking for you!" Ron called out. Ginny, who was looking rather confused as she entered the room shook her head.

"Thanks, Ron." She said, before noticing that Harry was also present.

"Hi." Harry said tiredly. Ginny's face flushed and she made a mad dash for the girls' dormitories. "What did I say?" Harry asked in genuine condition. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight, Harry, Ron." Hermione said as she followed Ginny up the stairs.

"What?" Harry asked, looking at Ron, rather stumped.

"Don't look at me, mate. Girls are weird."

Harry and Ron fell asleep in the plush chairs, unable to get up from their seats. Tomorrow was a Sunday, so it didn't matter.

They fell asleep, blissfully unaware of the lethal force that had just been unleashed upon Hogwarts.

* * *

 **A/N:- Short, yes, but more is coming. Trust us, much more is coming.**

 **Next time - _Halloween._**


End file.
